Ka Lilo Keiki
by Irene Claire
Summary: When a homeless child becomes infatuated with Steve, he and Danny discover her startling connection to a close friend. My OC's Doctor Alponse 'Ponch' Ramirez and his wife Ellen are featured characters. Yeah, there will be a DWOCD fix in here somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **Ka Lilo Keiki (The Lost Child).

As always, CinderH and JazzieG - involved once again to help beta. Thank you. This is a bit of a struggle, and while it is essentially completed .. posting will likely be weekly versus daily. The plot became a bit more complicated and I'm taking my time to ensure the drafts make sense before finalizing and posting them.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter One**

Sergeant First Class Amy Wilkerson-Ramirez survived the near-daily bombings in Iraq. She managed the blood, the death and the daily horrors. She successfully (most of the time) pushed down the nausea as she rummaged through the pockets of a dead soldier or local inhabitant, searching for any type of identification. What she couldn't get through, it turns out, was a trip to her daughter's school back home in Virginia. And a place as mundane as the supermarket was completely out of the question.

At the age of thirty-nine, Amy was honorably discharged from the National Guard after her second and most emotional tour of duty overseas. Not only separated from her young daughter, she had simply seen too much and been through too much. Her breaking point had been reached and then surpassed. However if you asked, she would say with absolute conviction that she felt fine and was absolutely, perfectly _fine_.

But that was far from the truth. Within days of arriving home, Amy began to experience extreme anxiety. She couldn't handle walking out her front door, let alone the most basic relations with her husband or her young child, Rebecca.

Less than a year after leaving the military, Amy was no longer and Joanna Pearce had taken her place. This new woman was half creation of Amy's traumatized personality and partly based in an old reality. The persona of Joanna was strongly founded in the well-respected remembered friendship of her fallen best friend of the same name; an important friend whom Amy loved, respected and missed dearly on a daily basis. This same someone who could cope with people and stress much better than Amy herself ever could. So in order to get through certain situations, Amy began channeling Joanna and making assumptions on how to be until one day, the real Amy Wilkerson-Ramirez was all but gone.

And when Amy apparently left for good, so did her ten-year marriage to Mike Ramirez and the mother-daughter relationship she had with her now six-year old daughter. Mike was granted full custody and a confused Amy - now Joanna - built a resentment so deep, it knew no bounds.

On Rebecca's seventh birthday, Joanna waited patiently outside her elementary school. There was a birthday present in the back of the rental car with two bright balloons that shouted "_Birthday Girl"_ in a riot of bouncing colors. But in the trunk were two suitcase ... one neatly packed for each of them.

Joanna would protect Amy forever and to do that, she also needed to restore the precious relationship with her daughter, Becca.

Alone.

And as far away from Mike, the National Guard, uncaring therapists, know-it-all lawyers and the State of Virginia as humanly possible.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

She was following them as closely as she dared. Or to be more precise, she was following _'him'_. It put him on edge and Steve groaned just loud enough for Danny to hear. But his personal agony and determination to stay in a bad mood was merely met with a comical chuckle.

"You have a fan club. I have to admit though. She is a little young, even for you."

"Shut up." Steve couldn't decide if he was amused or annoyed by the unwanted attention. She was about a half block back and trying to secretly follow them as they ambled down the open air shopping mall looking for a convenient place to have lunch. Besides having to work on a Saturday morning, the day was hot and tempers were just as high as the temperature. So Steve settled on annoyed as she stopped when they did and then ducked into a store as soon as he intentionally turned to confront her. Seconds later, their eyes met as she peered around the corner of the door frame. Hers widened in surprise while his narrowed in an undisguised displeasure. Behind him, Danny had the gall to laugh out loud.

"Keep walking." He ground his jaw angrily as Danny thumbed his t-shirt sleeve to pull him forward. "Just ignore her, she'll get bored and go away. Eventually. I doubt we could catch her .. she's a fast little thing."

Fast and slippery. Steve rubbed his still aching elbow where he had accidentally stumbled into a brick wall in the alley. He'd missed her by a scant inch, lost his balance and then she'd disappeared seemingly into thin air. Steve pointed towards one of the many open air café's where a table or two seemed to be available in the shade.

"Let's go there." As they sat down to order lunch and began to compare notes on their latest case, the two were immediately distracted and soon forgot about their little shadow. But Steve caught the sneaky movement out of the corner of his eye just as Danny was taking a bite out of his sandwich. His partner noticed the change in his expression right away and the twinkle in Danny's eye was unmistakable as he glanced in her direction. Attempting to hide behind an over-sized flower-pot, they could just make out her striped blouse. However if possible, Steve was possibly now in a worse mood than he was previously.

"She's rather .. persistent .. for one so young." Danny chuckled as he watched her idly examine the dessert cart. His voice quieted more as he realized something else that was very important.

"Maybe you should invite her over for lunch. We can find out where she belongs if she cooperates .. food is always a good motivator. And you wouldn't have to risk hurting yourself again."

"Shut up, Danny." As his partner snorted in laughter, Steve drummed the table in annoyance as he checked out the fairly large bruise growing on his funny bone. It still stung down to his pinky finger and their new friend was indeed slippery, but Danny had softened long ago. And that feeling only deepened in sympathy as her large brown eyes ogled a plate of food that was being delivered to a nearby table. The waitress and the hostess were equally unhappy about her presence. She didn't seem to be welcome anywhere and Danny scowled at the lack of patience or empathy.

"She's starving, Steve." He shrugged finally in defeat and put down his sandwich while Steve almost glared at him. "I'm done. I can't eat if she's hungry."

Wordlessly, Steve surged to his feet in one smooth motion and tossed his napkin down. His small follower squeaked in surprise when his hand settled on her shoulder to spin her around and then aim her towards the spare chair at their café table.

"Sit. Order something. And then we're taking you home. What's your name anyway?" He couldn't help the brusque nature of his voice or the fact that he refused to smile down at her large and not so innocent, doe-eyes. But neither thing seemed to bother her as she happily skipped over to the chair between him and Danny.

She leveled a pert and honest smile at Danny who returned it warmly and tossed a napkin into her lap. She blushed and looked down shyly as her stomach rumbled loudly but she was still ready to bolt at a moment's notice should the two men try something. The hostess rocked to a shocked halt as the unwanted guest carefully spread the white napkin across her lap before recovering her composure and moving on. Their new lunch guest's big brown eyes though were all for Steve as he reluctantly returned to his seat and sighed in disgust.

"So? Name."

"Kasey." She pointed to the biggest picture of a hamburger and fries in the menu as the waitress came back over. "Soda too?"

"Fine." Steve nodded to finalize the order and the waitress glanced just once over her shoulder to be sure before moving on.

"Kasey. Kasey .. what?" Turning back to her, Steve continued his blunt interrogation.

"Kasey Pearce."

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Why are you alone?" He grimaced disapprovingly at the off-hand shrug and much too casual reply. "Where are your parents?"

"Because." Danny's eyebrows raised humorously at the sly, almost snippy answer to the first part of Steve's question. But Kasey made a face as Steve persisted and then provided another plainly evasive reply.

"They're out."

"Do they know that you are stealing from people?" Her face became distant as she fiddled with the napkin in her lap and began to think her agreement to sit with them was a poor idea. She had been hungry before and the dumpster behind the restaurant would be full on a Saturday night. And when she had no answer for that particular question, Steve chuffed a clearly displeased sound as he got back to her where her parents might be.

"Okay then. Out where?"

With his chin resting in his palm, Danny was watching the stilted interaction with an amused interest as Steve peppered the young girl as if he were grilling a murder suspect. He wouldn't have been surprised if a barked demand for rank and serial number had made it out of his perturbed partner's mouth. And yet, this little Kasey was taking it all in stride. And while she wasn't too free with the information, she had yet to balk entirely at a single question.

"Dunno. Just out."

"That's not a very good answer." She shrugged again and stared blatantly back at him to meet his challenge head on. Steve pursed his lips and then glanced at Danny unhappily. But he wasn't so surprised to see the merry amusement plastered across his face.

In fact, Danny had been more than amused from the very first meeting with the dear little ruffian. This adorable, pint-sized pick-pocket that was much too adept at accessing the slimmest of tourists pockets for wallets and spare change. And then she was inordinately slippery. But her luck had hit a stumbling block of sorts that morning. After successfully lifting the wallet of a tourist in the mall area, Kasey had run full tilt around a corner and smack into Steve. She had rebounded off his chest only to fall heavily to her knees skinning both quite badly in the process. The stolen wallet had tumbled from her fingers with money fluttering to the gutter.

Her startled gasp had become pained tears and then she'd found herself snapped up into strong, sturdy arms only to come face to face with the man she'd accidentally barreled into. At the time, she hadn't realized he was a police officer. And the tourist had been inconceivably kind and happy to only get his wallet and money returned so very quickly. So Kasey had thought she was getting off scot-free until the dark-haired man carried her back to the Camaro and gently cleaned and bandaged both dirty knees. That was when she noticed the badges and heard the police radio thrumming softly in the background. Terrified by the concept of being caught by police who should have worn real HPD uniforms, Kasey had unexpectedly bolted away in tears when she heard them discussing CPS and finding her parents.

Her knees had miraculously healed from their hurts as she lurched awkwardly off the trunk of the car, eluded Danny's grasping fingers and then far too easily ducked under Steve's arm to disappear down a side alley. But then she hadn't gone too far. Intrigued by Steve and his initial kindness, she had lingered to watch them after they gave up their search.

Kasey was small enough to hide in the tiniest of places and she knew where they all were located up and down the streets. In fact, Steve had walked right past where she sat hidden with her knees painfully but tightly drawn up to her chest. When he finally gave up in his search, she had smoothed the big bandages back down around the edges of her scraped knees so the tape would stay in place. And then she had tried to discreetly follow them down the street, past the cafes and restaurants knowing they were now only looking for a place to eat.

"Thank you." Kasey automatically thanked the waitress when the burger was placed in front of her. The blonde cop made a pleased sound and stared meaningfully at the dark-haired one who sighed and tossed a defeated hand in the air. She looked up quickly and smiled too, before grabbing the burger with both hands. And then she dropped it just as fast as the blonde one put his hand over hers.

"Maybe we should wash up first?" Kasey nodded as she swallowed hard nervously before allowing him to take her filthy hand. He was nice and he promised they would come right back and only eat lunch. And he waited for her outside the ladies restroom and then escorted her back to the table, noticing with approval her attempts at cleaning up. With limited resources, she had done a fairly good job of washing dirt-encrusted fingers and then had tried to tidy her hair by wetting it likely from the sink and tucking it firmly behind her ears.

They sat in silence, but she was more than half-way through eating when she gazed at each of them. "What are your names?"

Her question came out more shyly than she anticipated but she filed their names away as she took a big sip of her soda. She grinned at Steve because the one time she went to school back in Seattle, one of her friend's had the same name too. And even though this Steve was old and grumpy, Kasey really liked him best.

He had picked her up so easily; just like her father used to before he and mommy began to fight and argue. The fighting had started when mommy came back from the bad war. It went on for days and then for months. Other people she never met got involved and Kasey bounced between an apartment with her father and then her usual house where only she and her mother lived.

One day after school, her father told her that she would live with him all the time until mommy got better. But then on her seventh birthday, her mother had surprised her at the end of the school day and she had looked absolutely beautiful in a bright yellow dress that flowed lightly in the spring breeze. Kasey remembered that scene vividly because she hadn't seen her mother in what felt like too many months. Her mother had picked her up in a new car with a very special birthday present and balloons.

She also remembered it because it was the last day she had seen her father. They had driven for a long time. Hours and then days, through all kinds of bad weather and Kasey had become very frightened. Her mother filled her head with stories about her father having been taken away by bad men who were now after them and they needed to run far away to escape. On the first night they had stopped, her mother said that they needed to change their names to be safe. And to protect Kasey, she had dyed her hair blonde and then cut it very short. Only recently had she been allowed to let it go back to its natural raven-black color and it had finally grown past her shoulders again. But after that first desperate week, they had moved frequently taking a haphazard route across the United States. Going as far North as Seattle, Washington, then back down to Nevada, then to Arizona and finally settling for a longer time in California.

Their stay in Los Angeles had been the longest and possibly the happiest until her mother panicked again and insisted that they leave for Hawaii. And as she'd done for so many years now, Kasey only silently nodded as she shed just a few tears and willingly followed along. The bad men were getting too close and the little girl had no choice. Kasey could barely remember her father now. Her mother had taken her away from that elementary school in Virginia almost three years earlier. They had lived in too many different States, towns and hovels for her to even try to remember. Her real name and identity were much too distant memories now and she was firmly Kasey Pearce.

She still had one tiny photograph of her father in her back pocket though. And the way Steve had swooped her up and then so gently taken care of her scraped up knees brought back the happy memory of her father much too clearly and it unexpectedly took her breath away. Kasey stared at Steve again as he used his cell phone to read and then send a message. He didn't look at all like the picture she had of her father, but still he had made her feel safe and the tears pricked at her eyes. When he looked up to catch her staring, she quickly looked down to finish her meal.

"Where do you live?" Steve tapped her wrist to get her attention and she dropped her hand quickly into her lap. She paused to swirl her fries through the thick layer of ketchup on her plate. She was embarrassed to answer and rubbed at her nose to vainly make the rising sting of new tears go away.

Kasey's voice failed her when Danny once again put his hand over her own and he smiled at her when she didn't pull away. "It's okay. You aren't in trouble .. we just want to make sure you get home safely."

Safe was a nice word. Kasey liked it but home was far from being a safe place so she took a shuddered inhale before shrugging. She was looking down at her fingers now as they wrung the napkin in her lap and becoming more withdrawn by the second.

"Dunno." She breathed out the too quiet word knowing that it would spell trouble and she began looking for her best escape route from the café. CPS. The threat of foster homes. Stealing because she was hungry. Her mother had been gone for a few days now, but when she got back she would beat her. She'd be in trouble that she could barely explain and the cops would never understand. And then the bad men would come and make her disappear like they made her father disappear.

A startled tremor shook her shoulders when Steve noisily pushed his chair back from the table to settle more comfortably. He frowned in thought as he studied her from head to foot.

"You don't know where you live." He said it as a stern statement and Kasey bit her lip nervously as she began to get restless.

Danny sighed in exasperation and rapped the table with his fingers. "Ice cream? Chocolate cake maybe? You seem like a chocolate girl to me."

He had seen her tears welling up again and then the uncomfortable fidgets that spelled her desire to run away. And as Steve leaned back with his arms crossed, Danny bent forward in an attempt to soothe her uncertainty before sending his partner another silent, but pointed warning. She had one leg cocked to the ground as she sat on her hip on the edge of the chair. Plus she had no idea that Steve had placed a call to CPS while they'd made their trip to the ladies restroom. It was a circumspect phone call, followed by a text message and Danny knew that the social worker may or may not be waiting for them. Regardless, Kasey was fast and would no doubt run at the first hint of trouble.

His quick suggestion was met with a tentative smile from the little girl and a tolerant sniff from Steve. "Chocolate cake, please."

Her soft agreeable murmur made Danny smile too, and even Steve ordered a slice that Danny rudely took half of when it arrived. The stunned look on Steve's face made Kasey giggle and he finally grinned back at her before pointing his fork threateningly at Danny.

"Is there a reason why you just didn't order your own dessert?" She forgot about home as she listened to them argue over the cake. She liked Steve's smile and he was suddenly completely different as he put a kind hand on the top of her head.

Kasey was nearly done with her own slice when she saw her and she froze in place. Dropping her fork in alarm, she struggled to her feet but Steve already had a firm hold of her arm.

"It's okay. We just want to help." Her betrayed eyes focused on Steve's face and as her hot tears came hard, he mentally stumbled and then automatically scooped her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kasey. I promise we only want to help." But she didn't want to hear him shushing her or telling her that she would be alright because those were all lies. She had made a terrible mistake and she would be in too much trouble when her mother finally came home. Steve carried her to Mrs. Watson, the social worker that had been to her house so many times in the past. It wasn't that Mrs. Watson wasn't nice because she definitely was … but Kasey knew that being caught this time would be very, very bad.

"Kasey Pearce. She's being raised by a single mom; Joanna Pearce. Kasey is very smart and self-sufficient for her age. I've been working with them for nine months now. They used to live in Los Angeles and Kasey was in school regularly at first. But some things seemed to have changed and I was contacted to help out."

She had her arms wrapped around Steve's neck but refused to look at the social worker who was rubbing her back in small soothing circles. There was no hope of escape now as Steve tightened his hold on her small, trembling body. Mrs. Watson was skilled at keeping her dislike for Kasey's mother clearly out of her voice as she spoke to Steve and Danny. What she shared now was simply matter-of-fact and held no judgement whatsoever.

"Where's your mother this time, dear?" Kasey refused to answer as she clung to Steve and cried harder.

"How long has she been gone, Kasey?" She could answer that, but she didn't exactly want to because these last four days were the longest her mother had ever been away. With her face buried in Steve's neck, she missed the concerned looks shared between Mrs. Watson and the officers.

"I think a long time this time?" Said very softly, Mrs. Watson circled around Steve to smooth back Kasey's dark hair and get a glimpse of her tear-streaked face.

"A few days maybe?" Kasey nodded with her eyes closed and she sensed an unhappy rumble in Steve's chest on her behalf.

"She was very hungry." Steve quietly offered the information to the social worker. He was thoroughly thawed by now as her arms almost strangled him and her tears soaked his t-shirt. He was easily as disturbed as Danny while Mrs. Watson explained a brief history of where the child lived and what her mother seemed to be like on a regular basis.

"I'm not sure it's worth taking her back. It's going to be more traumatic if Ms. Pearce still isn't there yet." Mrs. Watson placed her hands on Kasey's shoulders to pry her from Steve.

"You need to let me help you now Kasey until we find your mom." Danny was pacing in tight circles near Steve and the sobbing child. They needed to do the right thing for her and that was to get her to a safe place. He was beside himself at the blatant neglect, while Steve couldn't hide his mortified expression as Kasey tightened her hold and literally attached herself to his body like a second skin.

"We can go together." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them while he thrust Danny's own car keys into his hand.

"You drive. Follow Mrs. Watson and we all go together."

Turning on his heel, he carried Kasey to the Camaro and eased into the passenger seat. All the time keeping her safely in his arms and whispering words that only she could hear.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **After such tremendous reviews, I sure hope I can make this live up to expectations. Thank you - seriously! Many thanks to the help and support of CinderH, JazzieG, Wenwalke and Synbou. Your continued help prevents a potential debacle!

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter Two**

Joanna Pearce hastily rifled through her daughter's small bundle of possessions as she purposefully violated any last tiny thread of trust. The child was exceedingly neat and orderly. The damned CPS social worker termed it something that Joanna didn't quite care to remember. The habit had everything to do with the unsettling chaos in her young life and an attempt to control something of her own. Truth be told, Joanna could not have cared less for the intelligent observations which bordered on a personal affront and suggested as yet, unproven neglect. Regardless, it meant that the kid could be predictable and that only helped her mother find what she was looking for. It didn't take much effort at all to find the jewelry box in the old suitcase and then the black jeweler's bag that was hidden between the old satiny pink material and the flimsy faux leatherette lid.

Her movements were jerky and awkward; full of a nervous tension. She was visibly sweating and it wasn't only from the stifling heat wave that had settled stubbornly over the city for the last many days. Joanna's sweat was more cold with a dark foreboding and she was looking over her shoulder at the slightest of sounds. She had no idea where Kasey was that morning, but the child could come back at any given moment. Her real concern was that the man who wanted her dead was close again and she could practically feel his eyes on her through the thin walls of the apartment. She had stolen a valuable thumb drive and the small bag of gems from him in Las Vegas and now she was pawning the diamonds one by one so she had enough ready cash to stay one step ahead. But after nine mostly uneventful months, she'd gotten comfortable and perhaps even too content on the lovely island.

Over the last year or two, Joanna's strong persona was a coping mechanism to get herself through crowds and certain environments. And moving to Hawaii had been a blessing of sorts since the culture was naturally laid back and peaceful. People were friendly but left her alone if she so desired. And she had learned to let her guard down and had tried to act normal by taking a job as a maid at a local, upscale hotel. It was a first real attempt at joining regular society again and Joanna had been quite proud of herself. True, she had her crippling moments but she didn't have to interact directly with too many people and it was just enough for her to manage.

To top it off, the happy outcome of that success had also pacified the damnable Mrs. Watson to a greater degree. Yet that morning, Joanna's anxiety was skyrocketing. She hadn't felt so out of control in months. Not since Amy had unexpectedly reemerged in Vegas to ruin everything with Butch Curtis. Joanna's fling had become a serious affair with the second in command to a major illegal gambling kingpin. It was hot, heavy and very serious until Joanna discovered she was pregnant.

Stressed and hormonal after learning about the pregnancy, Amy resurfaced after months of being shoved under the mental carpet. She cried at night, became unreasonably emotional, and argued with herself when no one was around. Her much more maternal nature tried to fiercely battle Joanna's determination to end it since young Kasey was more than enough to handle.

And Amy almost won.

She unexpectedly showed her face just as Butch murdered a lesser lackey in front of her. Outraged by a jewelry heist gone sour, Butch had taken Joanna along to the meet. It had been a spontaneous decision on his part after a delicious Italian dinner. After taking the important call, he had sat back and studied her with a sly grin. Arrogant and over-confident, Butch had wanted to know if Joanna was ready to see everything he could do.

Of course, she had eagerly accepted the challenging invitation, and why not? She had already proudly displayed the thumb drive that he had dared her to obtain from the head of the gambling ring. Butch had been shocked and then inordinately pleased by her daring and success; he had assumed they would be a match made in heaven as he made his plans to build his own empire.

So she had gone along without hesitation to meet "his man". But when he tossed her the briefcase after examining the mix of real .. and counterfeit gems ... Butch had gone ballistic. First, he removed his expensive evening jacket, folded it neatly and placed it over Joanna's arm. His tie followed before he handed her his expensive silver cufflinks. Then, when he had rolled up his shirt sleeves, Joanna had involuntarily stepped back. The gun he now held in his hand had materialized out of nowhere.

Joanna temporarily lost her strong influence as Amy flickered in and out of being when Butch brandished the weapon. The man they had cornered in the basement of the old tenement was wiser than Joanna; he had seen what was coming from the beginning. Still, he had begged and pleaded for his life to no avail as Butch held the weapon to his forehead. Her eyes had lost focus and then sharpened as Amy looked out in undisguised horror. The click of the bullet entering the chamber and the subsequent discharge brought her to the fore in all her screaming glory. Then the corpse and the volumes of blood had completely undone Joanna's fading resolve to regain any semblance of control.

Her blind panic further aggravated Butch Curtis and misunderstanding what was happening, he dragged Amy to his truck as she screamed and made a scene that he had zero tolerance for. But the tide turned as her military training kicked into gear and without knowing how, Amy's fingers found his gun in their brief but violent confrontation. Just moments later, the inside of Butch's truck was covered in a crimson sheet from windshield to driver's side window.

Amy was gagging and then vomited down the front of her shirt as the tinny stench of blood filled the small space. Her face, hands and clothing were equally spattered with droplets of red. The bullet had gone through Butch's neck at close range, tearing a horrific hole through his windpipe. He was slow to die as his hands scrabbled at the gaping slippery tear and he suffocated on his own blood. Her bloodstained hands were covering her ears to block the ungodly noises he was making as he wretched and then finally slumped over the steering wheel.

She stayed like that for minutes on end in a state of shock as she gaped in horror and stared at the dead man. The wretched confusion in her mind allowed Joanna a soft whisper; a mere reminder that she could help because she was stronger than Amy. And where Amy could only hold her head and rock in time to her panicked moaning, Joanna made an offer to protect her and fix it.

"_Let me fix it, Amy. I know how. Just let me in._" The mantra in her mind became one on her lips and Amy willingly took the back seat to hide from the shame and despair.

"Joanna can help. Joanna can do it. Joanna can fix it."

Joanna fought hard to return that night but it had been almost impossible. In her moment of final triumph, she had remembered the briefcase Butch had angrily tossed in the back seat. With a firm determination, she dove for the treasure and depressed the gold metal pins to open it. She took a number of precious things that she thought she might be able to pawn, leverage or use to her advantage. One of those items was the small bag of diamonds that Butch said were "the real deal". Together, they were worth millions. Separately, they could be pawned singularly and possibly draw very little attention.

However, in the back of her addled psyche, Joanna knew that Butch Curtis's employer would eventually come looking. He would _know_ because she was too involved and then he would kill her because she had gotten much too close. She had slept with Frank Curtis and then moved on to his handsome cousin, Butch. He might be able to cope with that transgression, however she had now taken Frank's personal contraband and stolen his secrets. Without a doubt, he was already missing the thumb drive from the safe in his office. She had seen his face and also met some of his best Wall Street high-stakes gambling clients.

Even though Butch was in the process of stabbing Frank in the back to gain a major portion of the empire ... Joanna Pearce had murdered the powerful man's favorite cousin and right-hand man.

She had been surprised that Kasey had never once mentioned the blood on her clothing or their need to leave Las Vegas so quickly. She had never questioned Joanna's demands to hide the small black bag within the recesses of her own meager belongings. After they fled to eventually reach California, not once did Kasey question the severity of her mother's tummy ache or her need to stay bedridden for days on end. With a child's patience and what seemed to be a never-ending trustful innocence, she cleaned their small rental and did as her mother asked. Kasey made tea, found food and then learned about all the personal benefits of stealing.

Eventually when she recovered from her miscarriage, Joanna had beaten down Amy for the last and final time. Amy was weak, pathetic and had nearly destroyed an idyllic existence. It wouldn't happen ever again. And sometimes .. just _sometimes_.. she began to wonder if the kid was simply too much trouble to deal with, too.

So now, Joanna used one arm to wipe the sweat from her clammy face. She was still on her knees in Kasey's bedroom and holding the old jewelry box. Her uniform for work was soaked and her hands were unsteady. Frank Curtis was on the island and even staying in her hotel. She had seen him that very morning in the lobby where she was working quite happily as a first-shift maid. Frozen in shock, Joanna watched him take the elevator to the penthouse suite and then had run to the employee's restroom. She had hidden there for so long after becoming physically ill, that her manager had come looking. Honestly worried for his employee's health, he had insisted that she leave for the day with full pay. Thanking him profusely, she couldn't escape fast enough.

She was suddenly overwhelmed and Joanna used it all as the excuse she needed to leave Kasey behind. Traveling with a ten-year old would be a liability and Joanna couldn't afford any additional unwanted attention until things were set up on the other end.

Kasey was resilient, smart and would land on her feet. She would not be gone for long and the child would be fine. Joanna told herself that repeatedly as she stuck to her latest ill-conceived plan. This move would be the biggest and boldest yet; and with luck, the last. So now, she didn't dare bring her young daughter until plans were solidified and she had a safe haven permanently secured in Munich. They also would need new identities and passports; something Joanna hadn't ever coordinated to such an extreme. But she would use the money from pawning this latest diamond to get what she needed so desperately.

Lost in her thoughts, Joanna jumped and then cursed as a door slammed out in the hallway. It was just another neighbor coming or going about their daily business. Dumping the gems into the palm of her hand, Joanna selected the largest diamond and then replaced the black jeweler's bag where it was hidden behind the broken plastic ballerina. She then shoved it back into the battered child-sized suitcase and pushed it under the bed where she'd found it.

The thumb drive was fastened with duct tape to the air conditioning vent in the hallway to the tiny apartment. Dragging a chair over, she stood on it and pried the vent down to reassure herself that it was still there and then decided to leave it for safe-keeping. Besides Kasey, the small black rectangle and the rest of the diamonds were her motivation to return. There was just the tiniest objection and insecure feelings of doubt that echoed from the corner of her subconscious as she slammed the vent shut again before dragging the chair back to the rickety kitchen table.

But her resolve was strong as she strode into her larger bedroom and took a small soft-sided bag down from the shelf in the closet. The solitary diamond chip was carefully stowed in a small box in an inner pocket. Joanna then changed quickly from her hotel uniform into street clothes, fixed her hair and packed her bag with a few of her tailored outfits. She would need to look her very best in order to orchestrate her last minute scheme.

"Kasey." She closed her eyes for just an instant as she trampled any remaining doubts into the dust and then walked out the door without a backwards glance. "I'll be back, baby."

But all of that had happened nearly five days earlier, proving without a doubt that her meaningless promise had fallen with a hollow sound into the black hole that was their dingy apartment.

******* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Doctor Alphonse 'Ponch' Ramirez sighed with a hearty satisfaction as he ended a long, double-shift at Tripler Army Medical Center. He purposefully made the sound quite loudly and without apology, drawing the attention and smiles of a few of his nearby co-workers. He was looking forward to a long weekend where he wouldn't be required to do a blessed thing except pick up a golf club. In fact, his wife Ellen also had the weekend off which was an incredibly rare event. Ellen was a head trauma nurse at TAMC, so the two often spent time in the same building crossing similar paths but always on the job and hardly ever had time to relax as loving husband and wife. A long four-day weekend would be a blessed treat indeed. And they were both steadfast in ignoring the weatherman's dire predictions for heavy rains and high winds as the heat wave brought serious weather changes on the near horizon. Ponch was determined to have at least one day on the links.

Ponch would make it home a full three hours before Ellen and his plan was to have a romantic dinner waiting perfectly cooked and ready to go with all the trimmings. He was not only an exemplary trauma room surgeon, but an excellent cook taking joy in the creation of perfect gourmet dinners. Planning ahead, he had all the appropriate fixings for a lovely steak dinner with a bottle of the best wine he could locate in his pleasant personal selection of library wines.

His first obligatory task though upon getting home was to check his personal voicemail and he sighed dejectedly as his younger half-brother's voice came over full of his unfortunate, wounded strain. It was an odd, improbable relationship since neither knew of the others existence prior to their father's funeral eight years earlier. Mike was an illegitimate, secret _accident_ but their father had been generous during his upbringing. The brotherly encounter at the funeral had drawn stares and created quite a stir based on their intimidating physical similarities alone. And instead of what would have been understandable resentment and antipathy, the two had embraced each other to become as close as if they had grown up in the same household.

_"Ponchie, it's Mikey. Just calling .. to say hi."_ He smiled at the affectionate 'Ponchie' since no one would ever dare call the imposing surgeon such a nickname to his face. But the next long pause was sad, full of his usual sense of loss and depression, and it made the doctor scrub unhappily at his face.

_"We almost caught up to them in California. But now it's been months and we lost her again. Still no sign of Becca ... or Amy. It will be three years .. next week."_ His raspy, heartbroken voice trailed off before he ended the call and Ponch knew he would need to call his brother.

_"I don't know what I can do anymore. Becca's birthday was last month .. she's ten-years old now."_

"Damn." He mumbled under his breath as he checked the time out of a ridiculous habit. Ponch knew every part of the conversation by heart. Of course he knew about Vegas, then the rumors in Mesa followed by what seemed like a big break in L.A. Hope had led to excitement and then a bitter let-down when the two disappeared. The prior month's call to Mike on Becca's birthday had been emotionally incomprehensible. Worried about his brother's growing depression, Ponch had spontaneously flown out to visit him.

In the last three years, Mike rarely slept or ate and he'd answer his elder brother's return call any time of day or night. It was a known fact that Ponch would do the same for Mike. And usually they each would pick up on the first ring.

Ponch became more upset as Mike's voice trailed off and the call simply ended with a solid click. Three years was a long time to live with not knowing but hope always lingered. The private investigator had at least been able to reassure them that both Becca and Amy were alive. But it wasn't enough anymore after coming so close in L.A.. Mike needed them back - he especially needed his daughter to be safely home. Sighing dejectedly, Ponch hit his speed dial back to the States as he sadly closed his eyes and muttered softly.

"No Mikey, I can't believe it either."

His sister-in-law, Amy had taken Ponch's niece almost three years earlier and right out from under their very noses in Virginia. She was supposed to be seeking in patient treatment for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from her last tour overseas. Her life was in shambles and it made their small family unit a similar mess. And it wasn't as if the couple hadn't tried; they had tried hard and they had done so with an over-riding commitment. But when Amy had accidentally threatened Becca with a butcher knife, there was nothing more for Mike to do in order to protect their young daughter.

At first Amy had willingly agreed and the plans for her treatment were amicable. However, something changed dramatically and Amy filed for divorce as well as full custody of Becca. Mike had desperately tried to remind her of their plan; to coax her back into treatment and their friendly strategy to get things back on track. Everyone knew that her legal case would fall apart and fail. Friends and family worried about her emotional response to the pending court refusal. Their worries were realized because when she was truly denied and her formal requests completely rejected, her anger knew no bounds.

She was supposed to stay away from Mike and Rebecca until a future hearing confirmed an improved condition with the objective to re-establish her parental rights. She wanted it and Mike had faith it would one day be restored but then, she couldn't wait as her behavior took a startling change in a completely different direction when a therapist discovered an alternate personality creeping through their weekly interactions.

The inconceivable had occurred when Amy disappeared with Rebecca. Mike was almost financially ruined, but still relentless in his search. Ponch and Ellen funded whatever they could to help. Ponch could rely on at least one phone call per week from his younger brother to share what had become the same dismal update.

Now in the quiet of his home, Ponch called Mike back before he began preparing his special dinner. After the disturbing conversation, he continued with his plans with his usual skill but with much less enthusiasm.

He would only begin to feel better when Ellen finally came home.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **the muses are stressing and working hard. And yeah, the DWOCD stuff is eventually coming .. you KNOW the second visit to the apartment will cause our boys some unexpected issues!

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter Three**

A missing person's report had been filed on Joanna Pearce the very moment Five-0 confirmed the woman's illusive status. After leaving a very reluctant Kasey with Mrs. Watson, the social worker subsequently gave Danny and Steve a copy of the Pearce's CPS files. Her documentation naturally included the apartment address as well as Joanna Pearce's current employment situation as a maid for a local hotel.

Danny and Steve's first visit to Joanna Pearce's small rented apartment was a standard walk-through of sorts escorted by the building's lazy superintendent. He stared stupidly at the two men when they requested access to the apartment before making an annoyed face at having been disturbed from the sanctity of his own cool rooms.

"Jo pays me cash and always on time. She's no trouble." Without being asked, the man bluntly made the statements as he unlocked the door. He lingered in annoyance in the hallway as they walked through the incredibly small space. It was terribly hot and dimly lit but nothing seemed to be out-of-place or disturbed. In fact, there was precious little to be concerned about inside its dirty walls. Without air conditioning, they were covered in a sheen of sweat in seconds and didn't feel the need to remain longer than necessary. The few windows faced an alley and were wide open to bring in the even hotter and more humid outside air. The two-bedroom apartment was so barren, it looked barely lived in.

"She likes order." Kasey's tiny bedroom was spotless and as neat as could be with her sparse belongings. Acknowledging the same observation as Mrs. Watson, Danny noted the perfectly folded but woeful supply of mis-matched clothes in the abused second or even third-hand dresser. The old bed was made up neatly with its one thin pillow and well-worn blanket. One pair of tattered sneakers was positioned just so under the lone window. But there wasn't a single toy, game, picture book or typical childhood item to be found and the walls were barren of pictures or decoration. It was subsistence living at its very worst. The refrigerator was all but empty and the cupboards were indeed quite bare.

"This isn't right. She had a job and a paycheck. So where the hell is the damned food? She just walked out and left her daughter absolutely nothing?" Danny slammed the door to the empty cabinet shut with such force that it splintered and a hinge cracked. He left it hanging by one remaining rusted end where it swayed dangerously over the yellowed and pitted linoleum countertop.

"Easy, Danno. We don't know enough yet." Steve's foul mood also escalated as they walked around each room and found nothing of inherent value. Joanna's uniform lay balled up in a mess in the closet. But there was no mail or personal paperwork. No telephone or computer. Joanna Pearce evidently traveled lightly and kept little proof of her existence. The two men found nothing and so left the apartment feeling only more angered and frustrated by the dismal existence.

Their second planned stop of the day would be Joanna's place of employment. But on the way to the hotel to question the office manager, Steve spontaneously pulled into the parking lot of a pleasant little toy store. And this time Danny wasn't particularly amused. They were mutually upset by the sheer lack of normal child-appropriate things in the little girl's life. Danny selected two books that were Grace's particular bedtime favorites. Steve found a stuffed teddy bear with a secret zipper in his plush tummy.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

At the hotel employment office, the manager willingly shared his last conversation with Joanna. He was truthful in that she had been sent home from work a few days earlier with a stomach virus. However, she simply had not shown up again.

"She was very sick that day. But I haven't heard from her since and she doesn't have a telephone." The manager explained lightly. "I didn't think too much of her not coming back since turnover for this type of job is always high."

Her employer had precious little other information since he hadn't bothered with a background check or asked for references. Her small work locker was empty except for a spare pair of sneakers and a second clean uniform. However, her application form at least listed a prior address in Los Angeles and there was a new photograph of Joanna used for hotel security. The documents were more than they originally had in their possession and Danny sent copies of each to Kono.

The next order of business was to visit Kasey and Mrs. Watson with the special gifts. Both men stood silently in the doorway to the room where Kasey was supposed to be playing. Instead, she looked lonely, tiny and completely trapped. She was sitting alone in the corner just gazing blindly out a window when Steve happily dangled the new bear in front of her sad face and put the books on her lap.

"Hey, Kase. Look what we got for you, sweetie."

"Steve! Danny!" She hadn't expected to see either of them so quickly and she was immediately excited. Her dark eyes flew first to the teddy and then up to Steve's in bewilderment since she hadn't had a real gift since her mother had given her the jewelry box on her seventh birthday. She caressed the books happily before daring to touch the teddy bear. The plush toy was so very new with a bright yellow bow wrapped around his squishy neck to show off his equally sunny bear smile.

"These are for me? But .. why?" Kasey frowned and then was almost leery. She wasn't quite sure what to do as both Danny and Steve beamed happily at her.

"Of course they're for you." Danny rolled his eyes playfully with a dramatic shrug before feigning insult by her questions. "And why not?"

"Hey!" Her frown faded as Steve waggled the bear in front of her face again. "Don't you like Mr. Bear?"

Her grin peeked out then as she stood on the chair to give Danny a kiss and then wrapped her arms around Steve and the teddy bear. Kasey was completely at ease in his presence but still almost too hesitant to accept the generous gifts. Danny stayed for a time until Steve sat back down with her on his lap for a quiet talk. He walked away on a particular mission when Steve thumbed through the books and then demonstrated the secret zippered pocket in the bear's plush tummy. One of his business cards was the first stowed treasure and Kasey's face had finally broken into an enormously pleased smile.

Danny left them to speak to Mrs. Watson and discuss Kasey's immediate future and that was when the first discussions regarding placement with a foster family had come up. An available family had already been identified and Kasey could be sleeping in a cozy bed that very night.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Less than an hour after Steve and Danny's visited the hotel manager at the employment office, Kono had the rest of Joanna Pearce's available personal information in hand. While it certainly wasn't much, it got her started on trying to define more of the missing woman's history. However, Kono was stunned as her customary practices drew her down a certain path. Danny had sent her Joanna Pearce's photo identification picture from her official hotel employment badge and the surprise started exactly with the glossy picture. In addition, the office manager also had a photocopy of her Virginia driver's license which was something of a special prize for Kono.

Based now though on what she next discovered by putting these two pieces of information together, Kono suddenly wasn't too surprised when the woman's last noted address in California didn't even exist.

Joanna Pearce was not who she said she was - at all.

Kono pulled up Joanna Pearce's data using the most current CPS and available employment information. It was standard practice and should have yielded fairly basic results. However, Kono traced the Virginia driver's license information to a single, thirty-nine year old black woman from the Virginia Beach area. She checked and then cross-checked her findings to be certain but her data references as entered into the computer were accurate.

What had happened was then obvious because Kasey's mother was without a doubt, caucasian. The true Joanna Pearce's identity had been stolen. The information changed the way they looked at the case. Joanna Pearce could be missing, abducted, dead or could even have walked out completely on her child.

Kono stared at the rightful owner of the name in amazement and then looked at the photograph taken by hotel security for their woman's work badge. The real Joanna Pearce was tall at five foot-nine inches and strikingly beautiful even in an older grainy picture. Their Joanna Pearce, mother of a ten-year old girl, was attractive but much shorter and quite blonde. As far as Kono could determine, the only possible thing the two women might have in common was their age. Her next roadblock was unexpectedly the real Joanna Pearce.

"I don't believe this!" Kono muttered to herself while leaning over the smart table. It was perhaps not all that surprising since one of the most popular types of identity thefts had to do with the deceased. But it was nonetheless frustrating and her next words were more rhetorical in nature.

"You can't be dead."

The real Joanna was reported as having been killed in the line of duty near a small town outside of Kabul during her last term of service in the National Guard close to four years earlier. She was a career National Guardsman. She had no family or connections other than official records in her National Guard files. For the moment and with only the photo ID from her hotel job, they had come to a screeching halt. She sent the new photo to Steve and Danny with a summary of her findings. For a reason as yet unknown, their Joanna Pearce had either directly stolen or even purchased someone else's identity ... which meant that Kasey was also an enigma.

For the moment, Joanna and Kasey Pearce were complete mysteries. Obviously, exactly what the mother had wanted since even Kono was currently stymied by their true identities. And without a stronger defined starting point or time-frame, reviewing thousands of missing children's files was taking an inordinate amount of time. Pushing her hair determinedly behind her ear, Kono switched gears to focus on Kasey and the volumes of data at her disposal. Her whim was to begin with records and missing children's cases in Virginia even though their Joanna Pearce could have purchased the identity anywhere.

"One never knows." Kono sighed to herself as she started her research with an open mind.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

As predicted, the weather had begun to take a serious turn for the worse by the next day. The high winds arrived first bringing treacherous surf warnings which ran up and down the coast. It was difficult to understand the coming dangers based on the startling blue skies and sheer lack of clouds. Ignorant tourists heard and then ignored the initial warnings that belied the beautiful weather. Only to find out the hard way that it hid dangerous rip tides and strong waves keeping life-guards and the Coast Guard overly occupied. After the truly foolish had learned the only way they knew how, the ocean was dotted with the few remaining and quite expert diehard surfers. Those adrenalin seekers venturing out into the powerful waves at their own risk, while public beaches were eventually closed everywhere.

Meteorologists now officially classified the weather event as a tropical storm. Rivers of dirty run-off clogged streets and closed others entirely. By late evening, the limited relief from the stifling heat was exchanged for a new problem as sporadic downpours and extremely high winds worsened. The threat of flash floods more inland was publicized hourly and neighborhoods were being force-evacuated to prevent injuries and deaths. And just when the rain abated and the sky looked as if it might conquer the clouds, the darkness gathered ominously to beat any remaining brightness back. The storm intensified during the overnight hours and a foot of rain had already fallen by dawn. More was being forecast with a surprising potential for even a tornado.

Steve had just gotten into his office and changed into a dry t-shirt when the phone rang. He listened briefly and his face immediately hardened. "How long has she been missing?"

Danny was on his heels as Steve answered the first ring. Just by the look on his partner's face and undisguised heat in his voice, Danny quickly ascertained the reason behind the call. It was undoubtedly CPS or the social worker and something had happened to Kasey in the much too short span of time since she'd been placed in their care. His own expression reflected a rising irritation as he absorbed the one-sided conversation.

"Between three and six hours!" Steve's tone of voice mirrored the shock on his face. Danny inwardly flinched as he watched Steve's face angrily morph at the startling delay in anyone discovering Kasey's sudden disappearance. But in a very typical fashion, he suddenly became reticent and even dangerously thoughtful.

"Where exactly are they looking?"

Danny certainly didn't pity whomever was on the other side of the phone because they were getting off relatively easy. This was a live example of where each man would seriously deviate entirely. He would have said truthfully much more - and quite colorfully - prior to pitching the offensive device through the closest plaster wall. Mentally, Danny backtracked to estimate the perceived window of time. Before even making it to day two with her foster family, Kasey had run away between three and six o'clock in the morning. It was an abhorrent issue that no one missed the little girl until it was much too late.

"Yes, I'm sure they're upset. I don't doubt it and this storm makes it all the worse." There was a pause which did nothing to ease the look of anger which locked itself to Steve's face, however Danny was blatantly surprised when he simply hung up without uttering another single syllable.

Tight with worry, Steve rubbed his hand over his face before groaning through his splayed fingers. "I can't believe this."

Their day had barely begun. His hair was wet from the rain that morning and it was sticking up in messy spikes as he palmed his forehead. For some obscure reason, Danny's own hair was immaculately in place and completely dry. He was sitting on the arm of the leather couch in the office before asking the inevitable question that reconfirmed what he had already heard. There was no doubt that Danny was distressed, but Kasey had gotten particularly under Steve's skin and the team's investigation into Joanna Pearce had quickly become a quagmire of ills unto itself. In the meantime, it was no secret to anyone that Steve had continued to keep a strongly vested eye on the little girl.

Prodding his partner now about the phone call, Danny growled bitterly under his breath. "So. She ran away."

"According to Mrs. Watson, the foster family didn't realize that she'd been missing for hours. They still searching the neighborhood closest to the house. They think she squeezed out through the bathroom window during the storm last night or sometime very early this morning. I can't believe they didn't see this coming. How could she get out of that house with no one noticing?"

His furious attitude was much different in front of Danny by what he almost unfairly perceived as continued negligence. He slapped his desk with his hand and the outburst sent papers scattering to the floor. "We need to get her information out to ..."

But not even a half second later his phone was ringing again - this time the interruption was Duke Lukela advising them that HPD already knew of Kasey's status and confirming that he had just implemented the Maile Amber alert. Obviously, Mrs. Watson and the Anderson's were multi-tasking in fear for the little girl's safety. In a way, it was satisfying news. It left both Steve and Danny even more time to follow-up with other agencies plus inform Chin and Kono to widen the search.

Steve was still shaking his head though as he gathered his things together to leave the office. "Always .. too damned late!"

He stood up from his desk and anxiously looked out his office window. They were now in the middle of the violent tropical storm with no immediate end in sight. Micro storms rolled over the city one by one with hardly a lull. And now he knew of one small child that was likely outside and lost when she should have been safe.

"She could be anywhere." He spoke into the glass as he watched a gust of wind send the rain sideways across the parking lot. There was no easy answer as Danny got ready to leave because without a doubt, they would be tabling their work for the day and taking a drive. A strong gust of wind suddenly rattled the glass and suddenly they were on their way out the door.

Before hitting the lobby, Danny grimaced in frustration as he looked at the dark skies and then offered his own suggestions for a possible starting place. "Let's begin at the apartment and then move to the mall where we first found her. She did a great job getting away from us there."

Steve gave out with a rueful snort and almost wry grin to agree with that observation as Danny smiled. "Regardless with this weather, there aren't too many places for her to go and both locations are going to be the most familiar."

Danny and Steve had both been present when the foster family met Kasey. In fact, Steve had carried her to their doorstep with promises to see or at least call her every day. The Anderson's were a pleasant, middle-aged couple with a teenage son. But Kasey couldn't have been less interested in the overwhelming business of being placed in a new home. She was used to being alone and definitely not the center of attention. Even on the few occasions that her mother was home, they often occupied the same space in silence. So when Danny, Steve and Mrs. Watson brought her to the Anderson's large airy home with a happy boisterous teenager, Kasey did something completely unexpected.

She had pushed herself roughly out of Steve's arms and silently walked away from him and into the kitchen. Kasey ignored him when he softly called her name. Her breathing had changed to take on a tiny whimper while she tried to take everything in and then simply, couldn't. The safest place seemed to be under the kitchen table and that was exactly where she went to hide with her plush teddy bear and two special books. Her knees pulled up to her chin and she hid her face in her arms and simply tuned everyone and everything out. The house was much too noisy, too bright and very big. It only worsened her feelings of loss as she made her dislike of a new family known no matter how temporary it might be. It then took a long time for both Danny and Steve to coax her out which only made the transfer more difficult.

Steve thought of that now as they drove back to the poor excuse of an apartment and hoped that she would be there. He would admit that the Anderson's were a lovely, generous family. But they represented an enormous change for a little girl who suddenly couldn't cope and so she had done the unthinkable - she had run away. He looked at the black sky and sighed because what was unthinkable to every adult in the room, evidently was the most natural next step for the ten-year old.

Steve slammed the steering wheel in a worried anger as they drove through the sodden streets. Thunder boomed overhead and lighting lit the sky. Nothing seemed to be going right for a frightened little girl based on her flight from the safety of her new foster family's home. Equally concerned, Danny didn't even react to the spontaneous burst of raw emotion.

"In this storm? Why would she do this." Only blocks from the apartment building, Steve felt his own guilt rising as he looked vainly up and down every cross street. He didn't exactly know why, but she had wanted to stay with him. Her frightened eyes had spoken volumes before they had left the Anderson's house and yet, he had walked away. Steve felt his anxiety rise as he fidgeted in the driver's seat. If he had done more or something completely different, Kasey would be safe. She had trusted him and he had literally discarded her on a stranger's doorstep.

"Don't go there, Steven. She's used to a certain way of living and we can't even guess what that might be." His much too perceptive partner had clearly noticed the pensive expression flicker across his face. He'd suddenly become too quiet in the car and Danny easily read his thoughts. But Danny almost grinned because Kasey was 'slippery' and seemed to be able to do the impossible. The tiny girl was indeed very good at pulling a vanishing act when least expected.

Danny wasn't at all happy and he was as worried as Steve, but he did honestly believe in one core thing. Turning partially in the passenger seat, Danny's left hand graced the air between them as he made that point with succinct purpose. "We - you and I - we absolutely did the right thing. We did what was best for her based on these circumstances. I also guarantee Kono will eventually come up with something useful. "

It was all true and Steve nodded solemnly since Danny was absolutely correct. There was nothing to say as they began their search. The wind was picking up and the rain was now coming down in hard sheets across the windshield. It forced Steve to put the windshield wipers on high to see what little they could of the road. But soon there was another solid thump on the Camaro's defenseless steering wheel which finally made Danny stare across the seat at him.

Steve's exasperation was growing as the storm stalled over the city to dump heavier rain and strong gusts of wind rattled the Camaro as they drove. He knew it was useless to complain but he was equally astonished and annoyed by Kasey's feat. "Danny, what was she thinking? Where did she go?"

Danny sighed as he looked at his partner and then back out into the streets. Volumes of stress rolled off him yet Danny refused to verbalize what they both knew the truth to be. The child simply wanted her mother and they had no right to judge that relationship or a little girl's feelings. Her mother was all that she knew and the dreary living situation was unfortunately very normal in Kasey's eyes.

So he offered an abbreviated reason which didn't make either of them feel better. "She's scared and not thinking past her little, stubborn nose. But we'll find her, Steve. She couldn't have gotten too far."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter Four**

As the storm clouds gathered, Kasey had begun to make her plans to leave the relative comfort of the Anderson's home. Even her bedroom was too big and overwhelming. In her mental panic, she had neatly folded the pretty, floral comforter and blankets to the bottom of the bed. She left a simple sheet and one pillow but then couldn't decide where to sleep.

Mrs. Anderson watched patiently as Kasey tried to rationalize those things that should have been normal. After the officers and Mrs. Watson left, she had quietly helped the slender child take a bath and then change into a pair of pink pajamas. There were some older bruises on her back and legs, but Mrs. Anderson made an effort not to mention them. Kasey was already much too uneasy and didn't need to feel as if she were on display. But the woman studiously filed the knowledge away to discuss with Mrs. Watson in the very near future.

Kasey's eyes were glassy as she tried to hide her fright and uncertainty. Mrs. Anderson had just finished putting new bandages on her scraped knees and she felt clean and so much better. But she kept staring down at herself as the woman brushed out her long black hair and left it hanging loose at her mumbled request. The pajamas were nothing terribly special, but evidently a big deal for this particular little girl.

"What's wrong Kasey?" Her gentle question came now as Kasey bit her lip and smoothed down the front of the night-shirt. It had a matching pair of lightweight pink sleep shorts with white lace piping around the edges. Kasey usually slept in an old t-shirt or the clothes she had worn that very same day.

"It's too nice." She bravely finally spoke to the pretty woman who was demanding nothing from her except that she try to smile. Gazing at the ceiling, even though the home's central air conditioning hummed away, a small white and pink fan turned in slow, easy circles. Her eyes slowly looked at the pretty chiffon curtains and then the white shelves in the corner that held not only books, but a selection of toys. Kasey's breath hitched in her chest and she backed away from the bed with her bear anchored to her chest firmly.

"And ... and .. the bed is too big. It's too pretty for me."

Mrs. Anderson rubbed her arm gently and then just sat down cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the bedroom. Other than the old clothes on her back, her two precious books and the teddy bear from the two officers, the child had come with nothing else. "I have an idea. How about we play a game where you are a princess that has been lost for a long time and because you are a special princess, you get to sleep in your first royal bed?"

"What?" Kasey stared blankly at Mrs. Anderson and bit her lip harder. "A game?" She whispered it quietly and looked from the nice lady to the cozy bed. "I don't know how to play that. I could never be a princess."

"I don't think that's true at all. And maybe you are one and just don't know it yet." Instead of being worried or laughing at her, Mrs. Anderson smiled warmly. "Since I know how to play, how about I teach you about being a princess?"

Kasey's first night had been stunningly peaceful after Mrs. Anderson tucked her in and left a night-light on. Her new teddy bear had been knighted as her special Lord Protector Ted E. Bear and she had giggled at the idea. Lord Ted now held Steve's business card and the old photograph of her and her father. Both were secret and she felt as if they were now indeed very safe. Mrs. Anderson had given her a royal kiss on her forehead with orders to never be afraid to ask for something any time of the day or night. Kasey liked the Anderson's but she was still insecure and uncomfortable in the strange surroundings. So even though that first night was mostly fun, she needed to slip away back to her home to find out if her mother was really gone.

She desperately needed the black velvet bag because she had made a promise never to lose it. The more she thought about the diamonds and her vow, the more Kasey became frightened that it would be stolen or go missing the longer she stayed away.

That terrible fear made her decide to leave her new foster home towards dawn. The storm only helped spur her on since it provided the perfect cover. Though she had newer clothes ready for Kasey, Mrs. Anderson had kindly washed the old ones and left them on the chair with her sneakers in the bedroom. Since the child had precious few of her own private possessions, the woman wisely left the clothes as a type of familiar comfort. In fact, some of the fear had actually eased in the child's eyes as she placed them neatly folded in the room. So she had no real reason to believe that Kasey might already have hatched other plans.

After making up her mind, Kasey crawled out of the big bed and stripped off the pretty pajamas to change quickly into her regular clothes. But before leaving, she carefully folded the pink pajamas and smoothed out the sheets on the big bed. She was afraid the books from Danny would get wet, so she only took Lord Ted and his special hidden cargo. Tip-toeing down the hallway, she snuck into the bathroom and while everyone was still sleeping, Kasey climbed out the small window to put her plan into motion. She dropped her bear to the ground first and then pulled herself painfully through the small opening. But any noise she made was masked by the growing storm and she was out and well gone without anyone the wiser. She eventually made her way through the rain-soaked streets and alleys to her mother's apartment.

It was eerily quiet in the old building just as the sky tried to brighten in the early morning hours. The door was locked but she knew where the spare key was hidden in the broken flower-pot by the superintendent's office. Quietly, she found it with her wet fingers and snuck back into the much too dismal rooms which seemed ever more dingy and battered after the Anderson's lovely home. The apartment now smelled stale to her and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. Kasey realized a new resentment was building as she slowly walked into her poor excuse of a bedroom and eyed the puddle of rain water on the floor under the open window. She didn't have air conditioning, a ceiling fan or curtains because her mother said they couldn't afford any of those things.

Kasey frowned before shutting the window against the downpour and then sneezed. It made the mugginess immediately worse in the small room but even her old bed was now wet. Carefully, she placed her teddy bear on the pillow and crawled under the bed to tug her suitcase out into the open. Inside, she found her jewelry box and sighed in relief because it was still exactly where she had hidden it. Aged and yellowed, the internal music box no longer worked but the small pink ballerina was still standing on the inside faux pedestal when she opened the lid.

Under the satin lining, was the small black velvet jeweler's pouch that her mother had given to her before they left Las Vegas with the warning to never, **_ever_ **lose it. That bag went into Lord Protector Ted E. Bear's soft tummy hiding place before she left the apartment to re-enter the storm. But then she stood in the dimly hit hallway for a long time in complete confusion as she crushed her now very damp Lord Ted in a tight hug and tears spilled down her cheeks. Her mother was still gone like Steve said, so the bad men must have gotten her. They would come for her next and Kasey didn't really know what to do. She only knew that she couldn't stay in the apartment by herself.

A scary, elderly man with broken yellowing teeth tried to call her over to him but she ran away in fear and back out into the now heavy rains. His smile was wrong and _off. _It reminded her of the horror movie she had watched once and the look on his face sent her quickly on her way. Kasey needed a better place to hide and without hesitating or looking back, she made her way towards the broken back door of an old store that had a brightly colored 'For Rent' sign on its front window. The back alley was dark, wet and smelled bad like rotted cabbage or sour milk but she knew that the delivery door to the store was off its hinges. She was just small enough to squeeze through to get out of the heavy rain for a few hours.

Exhausted by her ordeal, Kasey fell asleep on a pile of all cardboard boxes and woke to the sounds of high winds rattling the old shop windows and rain pounding on the leaky patched roof. Water was seeping in steadily from under the front door and running down the walls from the various cracks in the dilapidated roof. She had slept for a long time and she needed to get a better plan as a crash resounded over head from bits of debris churned up by the violent winds.

Tearfully, Kasey opened Lord Ted's zippered tummy and pulled out Steve's business card and read the address for his office. She was sure that she could find it. An old rusty memory from her father told her to go to any police officer for help and she wanted to this time. She also knew that Steve would send her right back to Mrs. Watson. But she was wet and very cold; and suddenly her plan to escape the foster family during the bad storm seemed like a terrible idea.

In the back of her mind, her mother's more strident voice demanded the exact opposite. No police. Stay away from anyone that looked like a cop. Her mother had equally threatened her about CPS and the possibility of a nasty foster home. But the Anderson's were nice and Kasey liked the idea of making believe she could be a princess. Her wonderful experience with the kindly Mrs. Anderson only confused her more.

Kasey sat there for many minutes arguing with herself and trying to decide what to do as she trembled from the cold and then sneezed from the moldy smells in the air. An unexpected cough came next and her nose felt itchy. Her mother had been gone too many days and Kasey was scared, hungry and now her head was achy. In her heart, she felt that the bad men had finally found her mother and she sniffled sadly to herself. She could go to Steve; then she made a face because Steve would definitely send her back to Mrs. Watson - and she deserved to go there. There was a brief flicker of hope in that he might like her enough to keep her himself - at least until they found her mother.

It was a wrong thought and deep down, Kasey knew that too. Sitting in the damp old store, her fingers dug out the black bag from the teddy bear and she opened the small drawstring pouch to dump the handful of diamonds into her small palm. Her mother had gotten them in Las Vegas but she never said exactly how or why. It didn't matter because Kasey had been petrified that night when her mother came home with blood on her clothes and in her hair. Her eyes had been wild and she had been frantic to leave. Before packing, Joanna had pushed the bag into Kasey's hands and demanded that she hide them and keep them safe .. forever.

In reality, Kasey hated this little black bag and the stupid, sparkly rocks. In Las Vegas there originally had been twelve of the expensive gems. Kasey had looked at them often and each time, counted exactly twelve on a dutiful basis. But when they reached Los Angeles, two mysteriously disappeared and Kasey had cautiously gone to her mother in tears. She had been praised for doing such a good job while Joanna explained that she had taken them only to get money so they could pay the rent. The praise had been rare, but Kasey still hated the gems and the terrible responsibility that they signified.

At first, they had food again and a fairly decent place to live. But the typical changes soon took root and Joanna disappeared more and more to leave Kasey to her own devices. Early one morning, Joanna came home looking rumpled and exhausted. She woke Kasey and told her to pack while she showered and changed to her best outfit. Kasey watched impassively from the doorway as her mother tried to hide her splotchy face with makeup. Her hair wouldn't cooperate, so a hat wound up on her head and for the first time, Kasey noticed that her mother was truly trembling.

A few hours later, they were at the airport. And shortly after that, they were on a flight to Honolulu.

Looking at the diamonds in the back of the old dilapidated store, Kasey glared at them because she couldn't care less about them or their tiny black bag. They brought trouble and caused trouble all the time. However, her mother had insisted they were very important and that she needed to keep them safely away from the bad men. So Kasey did as she was told because it was the one thing she coud do to help her mother.

Out of habit, she counted the diamonds again and then felt an over-anxious pang settle in her chest. There were only nine.

She must have dropped one or miscounted. Carefully, but with her heart pounding in her throat, Kasey dumped the stones back into her palm and started over one by one. Each fell separately from her palm and into the black bag as she counted to herself.

_Nine_.

The sob left her throat before she could stop it. She searched her shirt, lap and the old cardboard she was sitting on. She dug her fingers into Lord Ted E. Bear's soft tummy to be sure. Kacey was exceedingly conscientious and she knew that she did not lose any of the precious gems. A harsh cough suddenly rattled her lungs and she wiped the stray tears from her cheek. No, she hadn't lost a single one. Her mother had taken it and not told her this time.

Her mother hadn't been hurt or taken away by the bad men. The truth was that her mother said a lot of things that Kasey would now admit were not true. Because this time, her mother had completely left her.

"Mommy." Her plaintive whisper filled the dark, empty store and more tears rolled down her cheeks. She was alone.

And though her head was aching more and tears were flowing freely, Kasey didn't wait anymore as she shoved the bag roughly into the teddy's tummy along with the business card and photograph. She rubbed her eyes and face hard before getting to her feet with Lord Bear. Kasey had finally made her decision.

She snuck out the way she had gotten into the store and picked her way down the narrow alley. She was cold, wet and her stomach had started to feel funny. Not exactly hungry but more achy and she rubbed her nose where it began to feel stuffy. Kasey looked up at the sky as thunder continued to boom incessantly. It looked as if it might rain forever and her miserable tears only mixed with the rain that poured down her face.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **Okay - what you've all been waiting for .. but wow, 4 whole chapters sans whump? OMG! and we survived it, didn't we? ;-) thank you for sticking with this plus the amazing reviews. Continued thanks to the help and support of CinderH, JazzieG, Wenwalke and Synbou.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter Five**

"The other pedal." Danny's teeth clacked together painfully once as Steve swerved to miss a downed tree. He settled on intentionally gritting them not only to avoid accidentally biting his tongue, but also as a weapon against the escalating levels of stress as he clutched the passenger side dashboard of his car. **_His_** car, thank you very much. A beautiful car that he rarely had the chance to actually drive unless it were the weekend or if he was on his own personal time. In the presence of his crazed partner, the Camaro suddenly ceased to be his personal property and it was often driven with a reckless abandon.

Such as in that very moment. He tried his patient, much more reasonable "_Grace inside voice_" but it still insisted on including a subtle note reflective of his steadily rising tension. "Slow down, Steven."

Danny reflexively closed his eyes and offered up a silent prayer to the island god that likely wanted his perfectly styled New Jersey head on a platter anyway. Ergo, the reason for ever having met Steve McGarrett in the first place.

"Damned cannibal." He blinked in surprise at the unintentional mumble and immediately apologized to the same god if he, she or it was deigning to actually listen. It was obviously already quite angry and he didn't need to antagonize it more .. just in case.

"The one in the middle. It usually works - if you'd just give it a try." He tore his eyes from the van they were chasing to better communicate his demand. "Steven! Slower. Unnecessary risks. We're going to hydroplane!"

"Cool!" The evil grin and happy word thrown his way in return made Danny gasp as they skidded in the thick layer of muck around a sharper corner on the badly flooded road leading towards the National Park. Danny was sure he would see the rear of his own car pass them by very soon. Either that, or he would never eat lunch again .. at least in this lifetime.

"What?" There was a sly chuckle and Danny's head whipped around as he realized what Steve had said in reply. His indignant voice echoed in the small cabin of his car. "What! Did you just say _cool_?"

It was pouring and they could barely see ahead of them and the lack of a real road was grating heavily on Danny's unexpectedly frayed nerves. His formerly shiny silver Camaro was a mud-streaked brown bullet catapulting down a slippery slope. Even with the heavy rains and windshield wipers going full tilt, they could hardly see out the windows in any direction.

"What's the matter. Don't trust me, Danno?" Danny glared at his partner who was undoubtedly having a grand time at his expense. Their eyes met and Steve had the gall to laugh as Danny squinted angrily at him. "By the way, you're doing it again, buddy."

"Eyes! Eyes on the road!" His hand flew off the dashboard for a spare second as Danny pointed towards the flooded road they were racing down. "For your information, I have Grace tonight. I'd like to actually _have_ her and enjoy spending quality time with my daughter. Unscathed!"

His eyes widened as the driver of the van they were pursuing suddenly slammed on his brakes as it flew through a deep pond of water. Already losing control, the large van did exactly what Danny had so cautioned Steve about. Hydroplaning on a sheet of water, it lost all hope of traction in the spongy mud as it careened wildly to the right. Its tires spun hopelessly to churn up mud and water. Sluicing sheets of run-off and debris were sent up the hood of the Camaro and then layered the windshield completely. Through the rapidly churning wipers, Danny watched as the bumper came extremely close to the Camaro's low headlamp on the passenger side.

"Watch out!" Danny wheezed in surprise as the van appeared in his lap and then seemed to effortlessly elevate before rocking treacherously on only three tires. There was a terrifying few seconds where it hung on its side threatening to flip over before miraculously righting itself and skidding sideways.

"Got it! Hang on!" As if he'd been born to spin the Camaro into a tight 180 degree turn, Steve skillfully avoided the van's rear bumper as they too slid through part of the flooded out road.

Dirty water and mud covered the windshield for a second time and for a startling moment, not even the wipers could keep up with the dizzying volume of debris that completely obscured their view of the now stopped van. It was undeniably a much more graceful halt. But the evasive manuever cracked Danny's skull into the passenger door frame and dazed, he was slow to follow Steve out of the car to take offensive positions to secure the two men they were pursuing. At nearly the same time, Chin and Kono also pulled up to surround the vehicle from the rear.

Blinking the pained tears and rain from his eyes, Danny shook his head to clear the haze as he lurched from his car with his gun at the ready. In seconds, he was soaked to the skin from the heavy monsoon-like rains and up to his ankles in cold, muddy run-off.

Since he had tried to run, Steve already had the driver on the ground and easily subdued. That fact allowed Danny to focus on the passenger who was splayed seemingly unconscious across the dashboard. There was a spiderweb of cracked glass where the man's head had connected with the windshield. The jagged splinters disappeared and then re-appeared as the wipers continued to do their job. Edging around to the passenger door, his attention was suddenly drawn to the unexpected movement in the shadowed recesses of the van.

"Out now! Hands where I can see them!" He had to bellow over the sounds of the rain and distant thunder. He registered too, that Chin and Kono had taken tactical positions to cover the rear doors as he positively saw the dark shape again through the sheets of rain. The third man was armed and not going to comply .. Danny could feel the hair on his neck rising as the almost too faint gleam of a muzzle was aimed directly at him through the van's windshield.

"Kono! There's another ..!" But his warning came much too late as a spate of bullets broke through the damaged glass and continued to erratically hit the deepening pond of water he was wading in. The shooter evidently didn't care about the welfare of his companion as shards of glass riddled the unconscious man draped across the van's dashboard.

Danny stumbled backwards and then tried to dive away but slipped in the mud just as he felt the stunningly solid thuds hit his chest. The force of the rounds only assisted his now rapid descent while his gasp of shock and sudden pain rendered him speechless. It all oddly coincided with an equally stunned shout from Steve and even more gunfire, but he was out of the fight before he could put two and two together.

His brain got stuck in that vaguely singular thought as he fell onto his back: two. This had all begun at the apartment building when both he and Steve were sure there was only two men. The one inside and the van's driver who had sat idling a van in the back of the dank alley.

Little Kasey had not been there. They had parked in front on the curb, running into the building and grimacing together about the musty smells made worse by excessively wet weather. The hallways were damp and close as they jogged up the stairs not even asking the superintendent for help. There had been a moment of true hope when Steve noticed the partially opened door which was dashed as an aged elderly man peeked out from across the hallway.

What little teeth he had were yellowed and his skin was pock-marked and pitted as he waved them over to whisper. "_She's not here. But she was."_

_"The little girl? Do you know where she went?"_ Steve asked with distinct relief. Just knowing she had been there that morning was a momentary boost to offer some satisfaction. Late again, but at least their guess had been initially correct.

_"She left." _The man nodded and then shrugged. His voice was sadly apologetic but then more firm as he pointed to his neighbor's door. _"I didn't mean to scare her .. but she left; hours ago now. **HE** has been here about twenty minutes and has been trashing the place." _

The old man eyed their badges before nodding once more and sneaking back inside the safety of his own rank apartment. The double locks clicked into place behind them as they readied themselves to enter Joanna's where they heard what sounded like a chair being pulled roughly across the floor. The old man had done his good deed and he didn't need to borrow trouble. So instead of finding Kasey, he and Steve found one man ransacking Joanna Pearce's apartment. He had heard them coming though and had fled down the fire escape to meet the van's driver in the alley.

Two. One plus one equalled two. Not three, and certainly not four as more fire erupted from the rear of the van.

_Two. Two men. _The bland thought settled in his mind as Danny fell in slow motion onto his back. He landed completely in the deep puddle with a rattled gagging cough as any remaining air was pushed from his lungs. At first the only sounds were the falling rain and his own harsh breaths as the cold water immediately seeped into his clothing and the pounding rain fell into his eyes to blind him. It was a terribly disorienting experience and it inhibited his ability to get his act together.

Through the sounds of the storm and the almost crippling pain, it took him too long to make out the continuing exchange of gunfire. It seemed as if it were happening far away as it reached his ears as if from in a tunnel. Obviously, that two-man assumption was all wrong as a third joined in the brief exchange of fire with his team. And then it got worse as the rear double doors simultaneously sprung open to send both Chin and Kono scattering for cover from yet a fourth shooter.

As unanticipated chaos erupted around him, Danny floundered on his back gasping and vainly tried to roll over to regain his feet to join the battle. However, the inability to drag in a decent lungful of air corrupted that idea in seconds. His weak attempt grayed his vision and he wound up falling back into the puddle with his mouth gaped open as he tried to suck in oxygen and get past the hammer-like pain spreading across his chest. Danny grimaced and pulled helplessly at the straps on his vest. He was suddenly too tired to loosen the wet buckles with equally wet fingers that felt like they couldn't quite cooperate anyway. He opened his mouth, but his sarcastic whisper never made it past his lips and he only managed to hook the fingers of one hand under a buckle near his stomach.

_"Never assume_." Plus that damned island god did hate him after all even after he had apologized. "_Damn_ c_annibal_."

"Danny!" Steve hollered his name as the semi-automatic fractured the glass in the van. With Danny out of the car and both Chin and Kono offering cover, he had taken his time ensuring the driver was secure. The sudden rapid report of a powerful weapon had surprised him. But not like seeing his partner stagger backwards and then fall limply with a subtle splash into the washed out road. He cursed as a fourth occupant appeared and both Chin and Kono were forced to dive away from the shooter in the rear. But both were up and returning fire almost immediately from the safety of their own vehicle.

He got his chance to take down Danny's attacker as a bullet tore through his right arm and he nearly dropped his weapon from the hot spike of pain. The third man had moved up to the front of the van and was making moves to take the driver's seat. The truck sputtered and died continually as the man stupidy flooded the engine in an attempt to restart it.

"Oh no you don't!" Steve growled in a fury as he realized the van would roll directly over the top of Danny if the man succeeded.

And then Steve never hesitated as he forced his injured arm up and used both hands to steady and pull the trigger as many times as humanly possible. His bullets shattered glass and pinged metal as he literally walked forward aiming directly into the man's faceless body. He fired continually even as another hail of bullets flew past him into the sky. Still Steve kept walking until the body jerked and fell partially out the broken driver's side window. Blood poured down the outside of the door to drip and mix with the mud in the road. His fingers knew what to do next before his brain as they thumbed out the empty cartridge and automatically sent a new one home.

Danny knew the bullets hadn't gone through to his skin, but at such close range the pain was incredible and his eyes fought to stay open as he struggled to take in each small breath. His legs scrabbled in the water as he tried to again roll over to get up but he was forced to stop as the effort took even more oxygen from his lungs. He never realized that he had closed his eyes until a strong hand circled his wrist to untangle his fingers from the front of his vest.

"Danny. Hang on, buddy." Steve was at his side and pulling quickly at the vest closures to help him breathe easier and then unbuttoning his shirt heedless of the pounding rain or the blood running freely down his right arm.

"Chin. Kono .. not two." He groaned as a poorly stifled cough sent a blossom of pain through his left lung. It was enough to make him try to curl into himself.

"They're both fine, Danny. Fights over. The good guys won." Over his shoulder, Steve shouted back to Chin and Kono for help while keeping one hand sturdily on his friend's shoulder so he would remain flat.

"Hey! We need an ambulance! Now!"

Turning back, Steve gently palpitated the two dark purple and red bruises on Danny's wet chest. One was high near his clavicle but he was most concerned about the one just off center of Danny's sternum and frighteningly close to his heart. The fact that he was breathing erratically did little to reassure him as Chin knelt down, too.

Only slightly respectful of injuries, Chin had pulled the one unconscious man off the dashboard of the van to cuff him securely. With one now dead at Steve's hands, Kono was guarding the remaining three that were all trussed firmly in the mud.

"They're on the way." Danny's eyes were closed against the rain but his mouth was half open as he harshly drew in each short raspy breath. Following his meaningful look, Chin saw what Steve seemed to be so concerned about almost immediately. The concussive force of the one bullet seemed to have clipped Danny's sternum. The purpling bruise was already expanding threateningly across his chest towards his heart.

"Maybe a broken rib? Steve breathed out the question and then absently rubbed at the bloody wound on his own upper arm which looked even worse as rain water mixed in to aggravate the ruddy wetness that dripped down to his wrist. He fisted his fingers over and over again to dispel the numbing sensation in his wrist and fingers.

"I'm not sure." Chin muttered as he wiped the dripping water from his face. He uselessly tried to shield Danny's eyes from the downpour and then glanced at Steve's arm.

"You too?" he asked the question as he turned to investigate the freely bleeding injury. It was high through his bicep and obviously painful as Steve made another fist. "Steve, it's through. Doesn't look too bad, but you'll need to have it looked at."

The softly murmured words made Danny peel his eyes open and he blearily tried to focus first on Chin and then sluggishly followed the man's hand to where it was wrapped around his partner's upper arm.

"Figures." The attempt at sarcasm failed as he closed his eyes. Danny couldn't hide the wince as he coughed heavily. The shared expressions changed quickly to concern for both wounded men as Steve sank to his knees in the mud to raise Danny's head out of the water. The adrenalin was wearing off and a general sense of confusion was now setting in due to the much too rapid change of events.

At the apartment, Steve and Danny had found one man teetering on the sill of the open window in Kasey's small bedroom with one foot on the fire escape. It was obvious that he had been at the apartment for a while based upon the state of disarray. Kitchen drawers were pulled out entirely and trashed on the floor. The cushions from the sofa were ripped apart, as were both mattresses. Old chunks of knifed up foam and pieces of torn fabric littered the floors.

Kasey's tiny suitcase was torn apart and what looked like a small ballerina lay cracked in half next to half of a child's jewelry box. Portions of the old wood floor were also torn up in the kitchen and hallway as if secret treasure might have been stowed under a squeaky or loose board. The chair they had heard being dragged across the floor was under the ceiling vent in the child's bedroom. The dirt-encrusted ceiling vents were obviously his next order of business since he hadn't found what he'd come looking for amongst their belonging. But he had gone out the fire escape and slid much too easily down the rickety metal ladder to meet a van one alley over. The driver was skilled and he had used the bad weather and the lack of police availability to his advantage. He had gotten much further than anticipated and they had almost lost him twice.

That same man had been in the passenger seat of the van and he was now lying unconscious in front of Kono's feet. The lesson for that day was that there had been four total suspects in the van and not the originally presumed two.

Of those man, one was now deceased and the remaining three lay on the muddy ground ready for processing. In the distance, sirens could be heard getting closer as HPD support and the desperately needed ambulance came closer. But everything was taking much longer than usual as weather related road closures, accidents and panicked phone calls stretched police and emergency services resources.

With nothing to do but wait as the closest available units drove closer on the muddy secondary road, Chin ran back to the car to retrieve the emergency first aid supplies. He elevated Danny's legs and spread a plastic emergency sheet gently across his chest after fixing an oxygen mask over his face leading to the small portable tank. Heedless of the mud and water, Steve had knelt behind him to gently lift Danny's head to rest on his knees. The water was deep and nearly covering the back of his head up to his ears. He muttered his thanks while briefly tossing his hand in the air.

"Better." He wheezed as he closed his eyes again. Steve also held a portion of the sheet up like a small tent to protect his partner's face from the falling deluge. Kneeling next to him, Chin packed Steve's bullet wound and wrapped it tightly.

"Danny?" Steve glanced worriedly at Chin as Danny's eyes slid shut. Whether from the cold water or shock, he was beginning to tremble badly and had become quite pale regardless of the supplemental oxygen. He looked in askance at Chin who was back to steadily monitoring Danny's respiration and pulse. The firm set to his jaw and the fact that he was more stoically quiet than usual communicated similar concerns.

They were both relieved when the huffed words reached their ears. "M'fine. Just .. need .. a minute."

Steve closed his eyes and willed Danny to be okay through the strength of his fingers that melded to his shoulder. He had more than that requested minute already and he looked much worse, not better. Besides that, Steve tried to share his mute apology because of Grace.

He'd promised that nothing would happen and now they were both injured by an unexpected confrontation. Surprisingly, Steve felt the soft snicker through his free hand that lay on Danny's shoulder. Danny was hazily looking at him again with an almost amused expression.

"S'okay." He whispered under the mask. There was yet another cough and a sharp wheeze which made him grimace and Chin had to pull back the stray hand that absently tried to remove the oxygen mask. "Just a little achy .. can get up. Need .. to .. because I'm not missing Grace tonight."

His suggestion was flatly refused as Steve shook his head dismally and his own pain radiated into his shoulder. Even with Chin's quick doctoring, his arm felt hot, heavy and blood was still seeping through the bandages. He closed his eyes and hoped that his partner's softly whispered words were true but they weren't going to take that chance just yet. The stubborn movement of Danny's head on his knees forced his eyes open. He sighed in annoyance as Danny struggled to sit up using an elbow but Chin growled a warning and Steve joined in.

"No. Stay down, Danny." He tightened his fingers on Danny's shoulder. "Not yet."

Danny weakly rolled his eyes in aggravation as the cold water continued to seep into his back. Staying where he was didn't seem like the most comfortable of prospects especially since he had been wearing his vest. He was fine and willing to make that point to both his friends.

"Nothing's .. broken. Just sore .. so help me .. up. I have to pick up Grace .. soon." Without warning, his heels slipped back down into the mud with a soft splash. He groaned and blinked in alarm against a sharper pain which took him by surprise and he sagged back into the puddle. Steve placed his free hand on Danny's forehead as his knees came up spasmodically.

"Damn it, Daniel. What did we just tell you!"

"_Uhhh_." The wheeze followed and Chin squeezed his arm in an attempt to help him ride out the pain. His eyes closed again as bright spots danced to block the dizzying view of Steve's upside down face. "Bad .. idea."

"You got rattled pretty good, Danny." The quiet tone of his voice continued to prove how worried Chin was as he increased the flow of oxygen on the small portable tank. His concern made him tug the plastic sheet higher for Steve to have more material to shield the injured man's face. Sirens were approaching and they could actually see the strobe lights getting closer.

Glancing towards Kono, he nodded to acknowledge her thumbs up signal. "They're just about here. Let EMS tell us for sure."

Other than the hope of finding Kasey, they had not anticipated anyone at Joanna Pearce's apartment. Certainly not hired guns that were undoubtedly searching for something of great value. Steve's eyes snapped open in shock as they lost focus and he inhaled sharply. His fingers tightened on Danny's skin and their eyes met but Steve realized then that Danny had automatically gone there. He'd already put a few worrisome thoughts together. It had only taken Steve a few scant minutes longer to do the same for what was now becoming a very different puzzle.

Steve looked at the two conscious men under Kono's care. Each arrogantly held his gaze without apology, but only one dared to smile. The cocky move indicated that they knew Joanna Pearce very well indeed .. there was a dangerous history in play and Kasey was in imminent danger. As the ambulance and HPD support finally arrived, Steve took Chin's arm.

"I want them interrogated within an inch of their lives. Everything, Chin. Who they are .. who they work for .. what they want so damned badly from Joanna Pearce." Chin nodded in full agreement but Steve wasn't yet finished.

"Get forensics into that apartment and lock it down. Go through it with a fine tooth comb .. they didn't get whatever it was they wanted. And if it's in there - it's mine." He wanted to add "_and find Kasey_" but that was a given. They all naturally knew that the child was in serious danger; they would be lucky if they found the mother still alive.

Steve's face must have shown his concern as he glanced back down at Danny. His partner's eyes were closed again and his face was still pale under the oxygen mask, but he seemed to be listening.

"Consider it done." Chin's voice was just loud enough for both men to hear as the medics ran over with a stretcher and more medical supplies. "And don't worry ... we'll find her, too."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: ** thank you for being so patient - RL got briefly in the way but in a bad fashion as it stifled the muse a bit. A 14-hour work day would do that to anyone I guess. I am extremely behind in thanking each of you for the kind reviews. I will try and correct that over the weekend.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter Six**

Chin's stoic presence was gone from the corner of the trauma room where he had taken up a sentry-like post. After all that time, it was strange to feel so alone even though one nurse was still present. Out of a newly learned habit, Danny looked again at what was now an empty chair. To be fair, Chin had wandered between rooms and gone outside at least three times to help Kono by phone in coordinating work with the FBI as they processed the three men that they now had in custody. The FBI was involved because fingerprints yielded an alarming identity and depth of criminal activity for every single man - including the one who was deceased. Cobbled together, their learnings would set the stage for how they defined an organized interrogation, as well as by or with whom. It additionally elevated the importance of Joanna Pearce's missing person's case and increased the communal concern for her young daughter.

With Sargent Duke Lukela's assistance, Chin cordoned off Joanna Pearce's ransacked apartment as a viable crime scene. The HPD Crime Scene Unit had already been on site for hours now scouring every nook and cranny of the place for clues. They all knew they were looking for something of value and anything suspicious would be immediately bagged and tagged.

But with Kono drawing the proverbial short straw, Chin had stayed long enough to ensure that both Danny and Steve would be fine. Of course Steve was cleared first. Danny couldn't help the silent sarcasm in his mind because now Chin was waiting with Steve somewhere outside Danny's trauma room for his official discharge papers. Chin would chauffeur him home and then join Kono at their offices or visit HPD or even the local FBI officials to gain ground on what might be in play. However, Danny's own tests had - and were taking - much longer to assess. So although he was clearly unhappy, he understood and obviously insisted there was no need for anyone to needlessly wait around to possibly only find that he would be admitted for observation.

After the doctors had removed his cold, wet and filthy clothing and replaced it with a hospital issued light blue gown, Danny had been subjected to a battery of tests. The tests included a sequence of x-rays that thankfully ruled out a broken rib or cracked sternum. The ER doctor had hemmed and hawed at what he thought he faintly saw in the film on Danny's left lung. He had unofficially diagnosed the white smudge as a dangerous pulmonary contusion and was currently seeking more expert opinion. Because his oxygen levels were initially low, an oxygen mask was firmly placed across his face and he had orders not to touch it unless told otherwise. He was annoyed but resigned and calmer than usual due to the strong pain medication he'd been given. And at that very minute, Danny was also almost content with no immediate inclination to move as a kind nurse toweled the remaining debris and mud from his hair, face and neck.

Every so often a sharp pain would flit stubbornly not across his chest, but deeper into his back and he would unconsciously flinch or grimace. For the most part though, he felt exceedingly better than he had just a few hours earlier. Danny lazily kept his eyes closed as the nurse completed her task and finger-combed stray bits of hair away from his face.

"You'll feel better after a proper shower." He had dozed from her gentle touch combined with the world's best mind-numbing medications. He mumbled something that sounded like an agreeable word of thanks as he felt a warm pat on his shoulder. He heard her chair slide away from him and then opened an eye to sigh in relief as she removed the oxygen mask and replaced it with a nasal cannula.

"Don't move. Just rest and the doctor will be back shortly." Again he managed a nonsensical simple sound on an exhale. Danny was alone and he reveled in the silence and privacy as he waited to be released. He was stubborn in that mental thought. Unyielding to expect any other medical decision regardless of the former pain he had experienced or what the ER doctor was considering. However, now he rested after an overwhelming flurry of activity which had finally eased caused by his precipitous arrival.

There had been too much noise and too many people perched near or around him with individual tasks meant to offer solace. During those first few minutes, Danny had been adamant about his demand to the ER staff that he expected to be discharged because nothing was broken. Nothing could be broken _because_ he'd been wearing his bullet proof vest. At first, the attending physician was highly amused by his patient's gasped out and very pained words.

X-rays had been done and he was currently hooked up to a heart monitor, a blood pressure cuff that had a mind of its own, and pulse oximeter on his left fore-finger. Blood had been taken for some reason or another and inexplicably, he was on IV fluids. Danny was literally stuck exactly where he was and unable to prevent his body from an insistent urge to sleep in the stillness of the room. His doze eventually deepened into a real sleep and he missed the nurse who re-checked his vitals and lay a second blanket across his legs.

He grimaced as a tightness settled in the middle of his chest and a dull ache throbbed towards his back. At first he thought that the pain had woken him, but then he sensed it. Someone was back in the room and since it was likely another nurse to check the machines he was hooked up, Danny was slow to become fully aware. He did wake though as the corner of the blanket was coyly lifted from the left side of his shoulder. The action allowed colder air to hit his bare skin and he shivered reflexively.

"Danny?" There was a light touch on his shoulder and he started awake now as he heard a barely stifled intake of breath. He sighed in disgust as he peeled his reluctant eyes open. Before leaving, Steve had snuck in and was now staring at the bruise which graced his clavicle. When he saw Danny open his eyes, that worried stare didn't improve too much as he moved the blanket even more to view the second mark on his chest.

"Nosy, Steven." He complained dismally as more cold air hit exposed skin. "Or rude .. take your .. pick." His voice was rough and he had to stop to catch his breath every so often, but he was generally finding it easier to talk.

"Damn." Steve breathed out all of his concern in the one word and then smoothed the blanket carefully back where it had been. The bruising was frighteningly even more visible as time passed and brighter overhead lighting illuminated every vibrant color. Danny didn't have the energy to say more as Steve sat on the edge of the bed. His partner was tired, haggard and feeling his own pain that was both physical and emotional.

"Doc says nothings broken ... it looks bad though. How do you feel?" Steve continued speaking almost too softly and Danny narrowed his eyes suspiciously. His own right arm was in a sling and his eyes reflected the stresses of that morning. Kasey was a large part and parcel of his concern. Now, both men were extremely limited in getting involved personally with any aspect of the ongoing search. They were skirting the issue of the child for a few minutes and Danny accepted the momentary evasion with a short, easy reply.

"Better. You?"

In an effort to keep his eyes open, Danny raised the head of the bed. Their care had virtually paralleled each other down to the very minute. But where one was released, the other needed more time under the threat of additional tests in order to be sure nothing critical was missed. It was obvious to Steve that Danny was clock-watching and trying to estimate when all of it could be completely figured out. Preferably in his favor. However based on the scary prospects of a pulmonary contusion, Danny was actually more compliant than Steve had anticipated.

"Bullet went clean through but it nicked the bone on the way out." It was the reason Steve had been in so much pain. He'd been poked and prodded enough himself but needed to check on Danny again before leaving.

"We'll borrow your car and then get it back to your place." The current plan was for Chin to drive him home in the Camaro and then one of the cousins would return for Danny ... or worst case, check in on him if he were in fact admitted. Danny nodded his approval and then carefully exhaled to pose the one word as a question.

"Kasey?"

"We need to find her, Danny." Steve's eyes darkened as he continued to sit on the edge of the bed. "Kono's contacted the FBI on the men we have in custody. One is on their watch list for a variety of reasons - armed robbery, illegal gambling, money laundering. I don't know what Joanna Pearce did or has done .. but it's clear now that whatever it was may have cost her life."

He hesitated to rub his elbow inside the sling just shy of where the bandages began. "Kasey's in real danger."

Danny could only nod in agreement. The more they found out about her mother's possible dealings and relations, the more they needed to find the little girl. "I know. This storm isn't helping one bit either." But the conversation stalled as Chin came into the room smiling from ear to ear as if he had good news.

"The doctor says they'll know for sure in another couple of hours. Sounds like you're being scheduled for a CAT scan because the x-ray wasn't conclusive. If it's clean and shows nothing on your lung, then you'll be clear for release."

Chin's encouraging update immediately caused a stir and an overly dramatic sigh. It was nearing four o'clock and calls had already been made to Rachel to inform her of the strong possibility of canceling Danny's evening plans with Grace.

"It's good news, Danny. So we'll get your car to your place because either way you can't drive." Rather than allowing the man to wallow, Chin smiled and shrugged as he chose an optimistic route. The bruising across Danny's chest was indeed startling, but the doctors were working actively together to make sure their patient was indeed going to be fine.

"Hey, either I or Kono will be back for you later. Besides, the weather is terrible ... things will work out."

The prospect of postponing Grace's evening had also been met with a great level of timely, stormy annoyance by his daughter. She fully understood that he had a work-related accident and would of course accept the final verdict. She was home now anxiously waiting for an update that was continually delayed hour upon hour. Their plan was to have another inside camping event as a type of tropical storm party. His apartment was already well-stocked with food, snacks and battery run lanterns. The tent had been assembled the evening before and Danny had stuffed it with cozy blankets and pillows .. including a few new books he'd been suddenly motivated to buy for Grace.

Danny grinned to himself at the thought. It was made even better because Stan's offer for a substitute 'party' with him and Rachel had been met with utter silence. According to his exasperated ex-wife, Grace's expression couldn't be properly described. He huffed a small pleased sound and then winced at the flitting pain it caused as he agreed with Chin.

"You're right. It will work out." His voice was soft but even Steve finally smiled at the agreeable tone. It was almost good enough to know that Stan Edwards himself wasn't exactly _'good enough'_ when it came to doing just anything with his daughter. With or without electricity and despite the impressive size of such a rambling house or endless cash, the idea of putting up a tent in his small living room apartment still trumped the consolation offer. Truthfully, Danny didn't doubt the genuine good intent behind Stan's suggestion because he did love Grace, too. But Danny couldn't quite hide his personal fatherly satisfaction.

Chin's attitude lightened the mood and Danny managed to keep the grin as he and Steve left the hospital. He was still in the ER so that was also a plus .. he had not yet been officially admitted ... _yet_. And a simple CAT scan would be a piece of cake. So with a half-hearted wave, Danny resigned himself to the results of the pending consultation with whatever expert his ER doctor was seeking advice from.

Closing his eyes, he set his jaw against an earlier internal prayer of sorts. He frowned and opened his eyes quickly as the sound of distant thunder rumbled through the thick walls of the hospital. His mumble was barely audible as the thunder echoed even more loudly. "Damned island cannibal."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

It had taken some serious work on her part, but Kasey finally found her way to the Five-0 headquarters where she crouched shivering under the bushes until the sky tried to brighten and then failed. Exhausted and soaked through to the skin, she waited and watched for the silver Camaro for what seemed like hours. When it never came, Kasey rubbed her reddened eyes and coughed heavily. She was feverish and had trouble making up her mind as her throat became more sore and her cold fingers began to hurt. Tears welled in her eyes as it started to rain heavier again and the wind picked up to roughly bend the trees near the building.

The Camaro was no where to be seen and she began to doubt that either Steve or Danny would still even be working. She could even be at the wrong place and that terrible seed took root to make her nervous and fidgety. She was about to leave when the silver car finally pulled in and Kasey stood up in surprise. But just as quickly, she crumpled back down to her knees when an Asian man got out the driver's side. She stared in confusion when an HPD cruiser with two officers pulled up next to the Camaro and parked. Kasey sunk down even lower behind the leafy bush she was hiding under. It was nearing dinner time and she was cold and feeling much more sick. Many people had left for the day because of the bad weather and the parking lot was near to being empty.

Kasey didn't understand why a stranger was driving Steve's car so she made herself wait as the Asian man walked to a big pickup truck that was parked near her hiding place. Over his shoulder, she clearly heard him call back to the HPD officers who were now standing by the Camaro in the rain.

"I'll take Steve's truck to his house after I get the files he wanted to see. Thanks for the help with Danny's car." She watched him unlock the truck and lean in to get what looked like a large black leather binder. He then ran off through the rain towards the office building's main entrance.

Truck? Danny's car? Kasey was bewildered as she watched the men convene briefly on the sidewalk. They were making their own plans about the vehicles and deciding who would do what with each one. The mention of Steve's and then Danny's names were just the right information she needed though as she struggled back to her feet in the deepening mud. She edged closer to the truck and tried to see more of what the men were doing.

From her hiding place, she watched one officer get into Steve's silver car and then drive off. A few moments later, the second officer left in the police car without the Asian man. Kasey realized that he had gone into the office building and if she heard him correctly, he'd be back soon to leave in the pickup truck. To Steve's house. Kasey was positive that he had said exactly those words. Eyes wide with fear as she dared to make what could be a very dangerous move, at first Kasey rocked on her feet and bit her lip. She hugged her now bedraggled Lord Ted to her chest and coughed into his head as a chill settled in her bones.

Completely unsure of what to do, Kasey finally screwed up her courage and ran the short distance to the dark blue truck. At this point, she had nothing to lose and with the Camaro absolutely gone, she needed to at least try. Her fingers were ice cold now and the handle was high up, but she managed to get the rear passenger door open. She shoved Lord Ted onto the floor boards because she needed two hands to slam the heavy door shut. In her haste, she forgot to say low and completely exposed, looked plainly through the windshield and gasped out loud. The Asian man was already returning on a run through the rain with his head down as he jumped over ponding water in the parking lot. He had the black leather binder in his hands again but it seemed thicker and he was intent on trying to keep it dry.

Thinking quickly, she squirreled herself away on the floor behind the passenger seat where she found an over-sized beach towel. Her fingers fought against themselves as she tried to open the balled up material wide enough so that she could wrap herself securely under it. She sobbed in frustration just once as the towel refused to cooperate and she needed to kick the bottom of it with her wet feet to cover her legs. It was enough though and she was just sinking down with Lord Ted when the man's hand opened the driver's side door.

Kasey made herself as small as possible and hid her face in her teddy bear to muffle any more coughing sounds. She felt very pleased with herself as the rain pounded loudly on the metal roof of the pickup truck and the big engine roared to life. Through her stuffy nose she vaguely realized that the towel smelled like suntan lotion and salt water. It also had bits of gritty sand stuck in it but she was already much happier to at least be out of the heavy, cold downpour.

Moments later, the Asian man was driving out of the parking lot and then placing a call on his cell phone. "Kono, I dropped Steve off at his house. He's in pain but relatively fine. Duke agreed to take the Camaro to Danny's place."

He stopped talking as he listened to whoever this Kono was before replying. "No, no word on if Danny's going to be released yet; he's having another test. But I'm taking Steve's truck to his place now. When you're ready, pick me up there and hopefully we'll know more about Danny's test results by then."

Kasey's hopes soared since the man knew Danny too, and they were definitely going to Steve's house. She dove down deeper into Lord Ted's clammy nubby fur-coated body as she forcibly muffled a ragged cough.

Thunder boomed overhead as she trembled from a combination of fear, excitement and a bad chill. She didn't know what Steve would say or do once he discovered her. The thoughts faded though as she rocked gently in time to the movement of the truck. She didn't feel very well and soon Kasey fell into a restless feverish sleep in a place that was finally warm and felt just a bit safer than the last.

Losing track of time, she slept until waking in a confused daze as a loud door slammed somewhere near her head. It took her a few seconds to realize that the truck had stopped moving and even longer to remember where she was and why. With a jolt, she pulled the towel off her face before untangling herself a bit reluctantly from her warm hiding place.

Cautiously, Kasey poked her head up to peek over the corner of the back seat. The Asian man was just jogging to the open door of a pretty house and in the doorway was Steve. His arm was in a sling and he was holding the door open to welcome the man so they were friends after all. Kasey smiled in triumph as the door slowly closed against the elements. But it didn't matter because she was finally where she wanted .. and needed .. to be.

Kasey felt stiff and sore as she quietly climbed out of the truck and back into the wind and rain. After being so warm, the cold temperature whipped through her still very damp clothes and she immediately began to shake. Her head hurt and a miserable ache flared in her stomach but she was now determined to keep going. Carefully, she and Lord Ted approached the front door and slowly turned the knob. When the door opened under her hand and she didn't hear anything, Kasey quickly slid boldly through an opening just big enough for her slim body before silently closing it behind her back.

Only then could she hear Steve talking in the kitchen, but she wasn't quite ready to announce herself with the stranger in the house. He might do anything and could easily take her away before she was ready or wanted to leave. Kasey buried her fingers spasmodically in Lord Ted's matted fur and looked around the living room. The black binder that the Asian man had brought was on the coffee table and a wet jacket was tossed over the back of a chair.

In just a few short steps, she was by the door to a closet and easing inside where she had to push aside a few hanging coats and shirts, plus some boots and other soft things that took up space on the floor. Once she had enough room, she hunkered down. Her eyes were glassy with fever as she stifled a sneeze that came on the heels of a raspy cough. Lord Ted came to the rescue again as she buried her face to muffle the sound she was making. The closet was small but just big enough for her to get comfortable with a neatly folded blanket she'd found in the corner under another pair of boots.

Kasey wrapped herself in the blanket and curled up on her side with Lord Ted as a pillow. Sickly and exhausted, she rubbed her face sloppily as she started to feel both hot and cold at the same time. But before she could worry too much about that, the men moved into the living room to sit down and talk. Her worry about being discovered dissipated quickly as Steve softly laughed about something and the Asian man joined in. Eventually, Kasey relaxed and her softly congested breaths evened out as she fell asleep to the drone of the television and the sound of their comforting voices.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 7**

Steve was awakened from a deep drug-induced sleep by an odd noise followed by the sensation of being closely watched. Chin and Kono had left hours ago, but he could hear the television and a weather report in the background. The feeling was foreign and he quite unexpectedly lost his balance in a reflexive lurch off the sofa before tangling his fingers in a curly, sodden mass of fur. He was on one knee when he yanked hard on the creature and felt its resistance suddenly fall away. His injured right arm was out of the sling and he was automatically in a defensive posture before he needed to think.

Blinking his eyes furiously, he ignored the pain in his shoulder as he stared in confusion at the plump fuzzy face before he realized what the odd noise was off in the distance. Crying .. sobbing actually which was now heavily punctuated by hiccups and ragged coughing.

He stayed on his knees swallowing hard to control his breathing and his heart rate. It took effort to calm himself, drop the nearly destroyed stuffed animal, and shake his hands from their tight fists. Instead of throttling the poor stuffed teddy bear, he could have accidentally killed the little girl.

"Kasey." His voice was rough from sleep and medication. As his vision cleared and he focused on what he saw before him, there was no doubt of a strong tinge of emotion as well. Her black hair hung long, damp and stringy down her shoulders to partially obscure her face. Except for a rosy heat to her cheeks, she was pale and looked almost frail where she sat with her legs splayed near the coffee table.

When he'd reacted so severely to her presence, Kasey had gasped in surprise and backed up too quickly. Lord Bear was roughly torn from her grip when Steve snatched it from her arms. The force pushed her backwards and she stumbled over her own two feet to get away. His face was different, he acted as if he didn't even know her and she'd fallen on her bottom. She was sitting on the floor about ten feet away from him in a miserable tear-stained puddle staring at him in shock.

"It's alright. I'm sorry." Steve dropped his voice immediately. They had both scared the other within an inch of their lives. And it was obvious now that he could lose her more quickly than he thought possible.

"Kasey .. oh my god. Where did you come from? We've been looking everywhere for you." He held his left hand out to her and he couldn't hide his relief when she barely hesitated to rocket into his arms. His wounded arm took the bulk of her weight but he completely ignored the severe flare up as he sat back on his heels and gathered her in. Her entire small body was vibrating from the shock and he could feel the odd heat through her damp clothes which meant she was undeniably sick. He closed his eyes in sympathy and stroked her hair

"I'm sorry .. I didn't mean to scare you like that." He had mumbled it over and over again into her hair. But the child was inconsolable and it quickly got to a point where Steve was at a loss as to what to do. So he did the most logical thing - he called his partner.

The storm had worsened and there was no end in sight according to the weather reports. Even in the house, the sound was overwhelming and almost deafening. Steve found himself competing over the din that was merging with a child's unhappy sobs. It was a difficult feat at the best of times and Steve had significant pain killers running through his blood system. He'd been awake for awhile now but he still felt woozy and disconnected as he managed to hit the speed dial for Danny. It rang three long times before his call was answered.

"_Steven_?" The tone was an interesting combination of amusement and frustration. In the background, he heard a movie in full progress and a shout of _"Hi, Uncle Steve!"_ from Grace.

In typical fashion, Danny cut him off before he could even begin speaking._ "I'm fine. You're fine. Storm is still ... storming. Yes as you can hear, Grace and I are having a wonderful time. Unless your arm is suddenly falling off, thanks for calling."_

Steve ground his jaw as the muffled sobs around his waist continued. He sighed loudly to make his own desperate point obvious to Danny before apologizing and pleading his case. "Yeah, I'm glad and I know. And I am sorry to cut in on your time with Grace .. but ..Danny."

His partner had thankfully been released around eight o'clock that very same evening and it was now nearing ten thirty. The ER doctor had worked in tandem with a pulmonologist that had ordered a supportive CT scan to qualify the assumed lung contusion. The findings were conclusive for a lesser worrisome but equally painful chest contusion which had indeed missed vital organs. True to their promises, Kono had happily retrieved Danny to escort him to his apartment where Grace already sat waiting with Rachel. Though quite a bit lower key, the father and daughter would have their storm party as planned with Grace more than willing to make sure Danny continued to follow doctor's orders to the letter.

A dramatic groan still cut him off though and Steve glared at the phone as he dug in. "Danny. I sort of need your help."

Steve's wound had been flushed and sutured. His treatment only trumped Danny's by the addition of antibiotics. He wasn't feeling as much pain as his partner - but he now had his own little girl to deal with too. He was out of his element as her little arms tightened again and he felt the sickness radiating off her in waves. Chin and Kono were working late at the FBI offices despite the weather. The HPD Crime Scene Unit had found a thumb drive in the defunct air conditioning ceiling vent in the apartment's hallway. FBI field personnel were as anxious as both Five-0 and HPD to see what data it held .. no one doubted that the small rectangle would be the treasure trove.

His tentative suggestion of calling anyone but Danny had terrified Kasey even more. For the time being, he needed the one person who knew how to deal with a ten-year old child.

He was thinking about all of that while standing in his kitchen as Kasey literally wrapped herself around his leg. He was off balance anyway, and he unexpectedly lurched when Kasey re-tightened her desperate hold. She was near hysterical, feverish and trembling and for the life of him ... Steve didn't know what to do.

"Danno? Can you help me out?" Bending slightly at the waist, Steve quietly tried to shush the exhausted little girl who was once again embedded to his body.

_"Is that a kid I hear? Are you starting a day care or something and didn't tell me?"_ The understanding was immediate though based upon Danny's shocked inhale.

_"Kasey? You found her?"_

Steve took the opportunity gratefully now that they were on the same page. "She found me. She's been hiding in the back of my truck. She snuck into the house and hid in the downstairs closet." Steve's voice fell to a whisper as he rubbed his face before dropping his hand back to stroking her dirty hair. He wasn't sure he was making sense but he knew what he had almost done.

"God, Danny. I was out of it .. I could have ...she was just standing here."

He didn't need to finish the sentence because Danny knew what he meant. The stunned silence was followed by Danny telling Grace to pack her things together for a quick visit to Uncle Steve's house.

"She's sick, Danny. She's burning up with a fever and congested because she's been out in this weather. But I can't calm her down long enough to check her out and she tried to lock herself in the bathroom when I mentioned the doctor." He was almost rambling but couldn't stop as Kasey's choked sobs created a coughing spasm that completely reddened her face.

"She only agreed to you." Steve voice was full of stress as he became louder. He was jumping around again but couldn't seem to stop. "She locked herself in the bathroom. I just broke the door down ..to get her out .. but .."

_"You did what?" _The disapproval laced Danny's voice as Steve heard movement on the other side of the connection. The distinct jingle of keys and Grace's worried voice reached him just below Danny's rising rant. _"She's ten years old and you ..."_

"Hey! Stop. You can't drive. Just tell me what to do!" Steve wasn't happy that he could hear Grace's own annoyance and warnings. "You don't need to come over. I need you to make a few calls and then tell me what to do. Kids can't have aspirin, right?"

He groaned in frustration as Kasey's trembling increased and he failed at juggling both the phone and the child. In the background, he heard Grace beginning to similarly complain to Danno about driving and he almost smiled when he heard the keys get tossed to the table. Grace evidently had refused to leave the apartment or get in the car based on Danny's surprised retort to his daughter.

_"What? No. No aspirin! Do not give her anything except for hot soup until I get there!" _The stunned outburst was all Steve needed to hear as Danny firmly objected to his question - okay, no aspirin. It also brought on an unexpectedly pained groan and long pause as Danny's breathing suddenly altered.

Wedging the phone to his ear Steve immediately became concerned and then had to wait longer than he was comfortable for an answer. "What's wrong?"

_"Just .. I have to take it easy." _Danny's admission was carefully huffed out and Steve could tell that he was now sitting. His voice was more subdued and conversational when he asked his next question.

_"So, what's her temperature?" _But Steve had no answer for the typical question because he didn't have a thermometer. _"Steve? Temperature?"_

The aggrieved groan and slightly defensive tone each spoke volumes as Steve lay his palm across Kasey's hot, sweaty forehead. "Hot. Okay. Hotter than she should be."

_"You don't have a thermometer. Why am I not surprised."_ Steve offered a repeat of his dramatically stressed moan at the patronizing language. The only blessing was that Danny was purposefully keeping a calmer even-keeled tone. _Rants not allowed_ .. Steve filed the information away for later.

"Daniel. Yell at me later and tell me what to do now."

He could hear the rustling and movement as Danny got things together. In the background, Grace was offering suggestions that included a thermometer, cough medicine and other children's medications that her father evidently kept on hand. Danny was a daddy prepared!

_"Steve. I'm fine. We're losing power here about every fifteen minutes or so from this lousy storm. But I have a plan and will be there. Just do me a favor ... take all the grenades, explosives and all your other fun SEAL toys out of the house or put them up high." _

"Not funny. That is so not funny, Danno." Steve glared at the phone as he heard the soft sarcastic chuckle. "And for your information, I took the doorknob off to remove the lock. Just .. if you can .. get here .. please. Be careful."

He paused quickly. Mrs. Watson would need to know about Kasey; as well as HPD for the necessary alerts to be canceled and he was already having trouble. "Uh, Danny .. those calls I mentioned .. can you reach out .."

_"Yes, Steven." _The interruption was mid-sentence with just the slightest hint of continued amusement, however Steve grinned in relief. _"I'll do it on the way."_

Instead of mocking the desperation in Steve's tone, Danny simply announced that he would be over as soon as possible with his own arsenal of children's medications stowed in a small bag. Thirty minutes later, Steve had managed to comfort Kasey when an HPD cruiser showed up in his driveway. He smiled in relief when both Danny and Grace emerged from the back seat. But where Grace bounced out in delight, her father was much slower and slightly hunched over. As a favor, the officer had also gotten out to carry Danny's heavier overnight bag and ensure he didn't trip or fall over as he made his way to the front door.

"Danny's here, Kasey. You'll like Grace too. She's about your age." Steve sighed as he repositioned the exhausted child onto his lap. He had managed to at least get her out of her ruined wet clothing and into something dry. He was sure that Danny would have something to say about his choice of style. His only come-back was that she was at least warm. Kasey had finally quieted too, but she was refusing to eat or sleep just in case he was not telling the truth.

She melted into him in fear when his front door opened and the strange officer said a few words to Danny. But he remained outside to not frighten the little girl. He handed Grace the overnight bag and she thanked him. Then the door slammed shut firmly leaving only Danny and his daughter standing calmly in the living room.

Kasey relaxed and Steve could tell by her expression that she was relieved to see Danny as promised, and then was brave enough to offer Grace a tiny smile.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Having long abandoned the awkward sling, Steve was washing Kasey's clothes while Danny cleaned her up thoroughly in the bathroom and dressed her in warm, borrowed clothing from Grace. That had been a battle unto itself because she liked wearing Steve's much over-sized dark blue SEAL sweatshirt. Miles of sleeve fabric were rolled up to bunch uncomfortably around her wrists. Danny staggered in, looked at the display and then carefully bent closer to get a better look.

"Is that duct tape?" Silver tape was wrapped around the fabric to keep the sleeves from unraveling. In his partner's infinite wisdom, he had even snugged the sweatshirt up with a camo belt that was looped twice around her tiny waist. But it still almost reached the floor.

"Oh no!" Danny winced as he raised his voice too loudly and Grace folded her arms in warning. He was supposed to watch his breathing and talk normally. No shouting, no exercise or lifting. No anything that could put pressure on his chest or adversely affect his breathing until his very sore chest healed from the nasty bruising.

He lowered his voice to a whisper when he saw the decked-out camo gear and Kasey's bare toes sticking out from under her Naval 'dress'. "She looks like a mini-_you_!"

"She's warm." Steve's practiced words of self defense sounded almost lame. Unexpectedly, Kasey also took exception to Danny's comments and even coughing, folded her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"And I like it."

Patiently, Danny rolled his eyes at both of them before taking her hand. He had no intention of losing this battle and she needed a bath anyway. "Great, Kasey. I'm glad but let's get cleaned up ... properly."

Steve laughed at Danny's disgusted final look as the two left the room together. Grace was in tow carrying her small suitcase and a bag that likely held all of her children's medicines plus whatever Danny needed for himself.

Steve now had the teddy bear too because Danny swore that the nearly destroyed and soggy creature could be washed and come out looking like new. In the excitement, Kasey had briefly forgotten about him and he had stayed on the floor propped up against the sofa. Holding Lord Ted up by one grimy paw, he scowled at its smiling bear face since he'd rather just buy a new one. But in reality, he appreciated the toy almost giving up its own furry life for its small owner.

His eyes caught the glint before Lord Ted made it into the suds. Laying the bear flat, Steve unzipped the sodden tummy to be sure that it was empty. However, his fingers connected with a few things and he pulled out the old photograph, his water-logged business card, as well as a black velvet jewelry pouch.

He looked at the picture first. It was undeniably a young Kasey being held in the arms of someone who was more than likely her father. Her black hair was cropped very short and wet from playing in the ocean. She looked to be about five years old and the man was ... big .. familiar .. and Steve felt his stomach clench in shock.

The broad shoulders and his overall stature were unmistakable plus the man he knew did have one son from his first marriage. So this could quite possibly be his friend's son with his own young daughter. So then, Kasey would be his grand-daughter?

Steve frowned and then scratched his head. It was possible but something seemed wrong about the man's age. The man in the photo had graying hair near his temples and seemed to be in his mid-forties.

Flipping it over, the writing on the back provided a desperately needed clue about Kasey's real identity. In a very neat and flowery handwriting it read:

**_'Becca & Daddy, VA Beach - Summer 2008'_**

"Becca?" He looked blindly out from where he was getting her clothes ready for the dryer and then studied the man closely again in the picture. Strangely familiar. Too familiar actually.

"Rebecca."

Steve pulled his phone out and immediately placed a call to Kono who may or may not have been in the office, with the FBI, or still interrogating their three criminals with her cousin. The weather was atrocious and it was getting very late now; but he needed her help. He got her on the first ring, but then the wireless connection was full of static and he had to do his best to not shout too loudly into the phone.

"I need a favor. It's about Joanna Pearce and her daughter Kasey. Pull up missing children again but this time focus the search and go back only five years. Search on any female child named Rebecca or Becca from the East coast. Specifically stay again in the Virginia or the Virginia Beach area."

This changed things to provide that elusive starting point and Steve finally felt hopeful that they could find something of value. He ended the call with Kono and then opened the small black bag. The teddy was wet all the way through and the bag was equally drenched. Lord Ted fell awkwardly into the sudsy waters as Steve's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when nine sparkling diamonds fell into the palm of his hand.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 8**

Butch Curtis' cousin had flown to Honolulu on his private jet two weeks earlier and well in advance of the serious storm. Frank Curtis came prepared with six of his best men and with only two clear-cut goals in mind. Though now as certain things coalesced, a new third and fourth were percolating and coming slowly to fruition in his greedy mind.

His first two priorities were obvious. Retrieve what was rightfully his and kill Joanna Pearce. An eye for an eye .. and then some.

The next two that he contrived proved his flexibility and penchant to adapt. Except for the current tropical storm situation, Hawaii was a beautiful location to setup a circumspect high-stakes game or two, and invitations had gone out. The location was enticing and he was pleased that a few key players had arrived prior to the storm and based on the weather reports, the storm would die down and be gone by the evening of his latest special event. It gave the opportunity for the stragglers to arrive.

The final site for his guests was a bit more difficult to coordinate, however his broker was scouting for just the right place with the help of an intrigued and well-informed local. That local also promised hourly, close-mouthed professional help: bartender, beautiful waitresses and imposing Hawaiian guards. Frank usually coordinated his own staff and he had a stable of ready assistance. However, every so often such as now, he required outside support. His contacts along with his broker were confident with their Hawaiian connection. Frank had spontaneously smiled as he listened over his broker's shoulder to the friendly and easy-going _"Sure, brah! We can do that .. no worries!"_

He expected to confirm the elaborate bowels of a currently unused, docked freighter which exceeded Frank Curtis's active imagination. The idea of a using a ship further enticed his clientele since it added to the mystique and aura of the tropical event. It had a particular clandestine flavor, style and spoke of prestige; and Frank strove to be different.

But his fourth venture was darker and lascivious based solely upon Joanna Pearce's death and his personal losses. Once he had little Kasey Pearce, the perfect coups would spell the child's fate and he already had at least two interested buyers lined up. Things were lining up perfectly in that regard because his favored client had also accepted his invitation to the pending covert high-stakes gambling event.

He had contacts in the highest and the lowest of places. So finding the woman wasn't all that difficult, especially with a kid in tow. Plus she hadn't gotten much too comfortable and confident over the prior months. He had intentionally booked a room at the hotel where it was reported that she worked. They had found her amazingly quickly though something had spooked her one morning and he'd had to adapt quickly as she tried to run. Exercising caution, one of his men had followed her from a discreet distance and they had abducted her just as she arrived at the Honolulu airport. Joanna Pearce had stepped out of a yellow taxi and then directly into a large black sedan under gunpoint.

Frank had kept her alive for a few of days because it intrigued him to terrorize her. Having tracked her down after so many months, he was no longer in a rush and wanted to enjoy himself.

She had been carrying a great deal of cash which she reluctantly admitted came from pawning one of his stolen diamond chips. He then viciously toyed with her until she admitted to killing Butch. Frank didn't buy her lame excuses for why she had even been there that night with Butch during his "meet". These things were always done secretly .. quite privately .. and Butch would never have been so sloppy as to bring along a woman. Her sobs about the shooting being in self defense meant nothing to him because eventually she agreed that she'd done it just to steal the small stash of jewels. It was the truth he expected to hear and it satisfied his malicious sense of justice.

Oddly, it took much longer for her to confess to having the thumb drive. She had died after trying to convince Frank that Butch had made her steal it because he wanted to undermine his cousin. She seemed to dig in for a time and evade his pointed questions about its hiding place. He picked and chose what he wanted to hear and believe from her dying lips. Butch, a traitor? No, that thought had made him laugh out loud in her face as she coughed and cried in pain. But having hidden the precious thumb drive in the apartment or bank deposit box, or even in the hands of her kid? Those things he could believe .. along with whatever was left of the diamonds.

Now, Frank Curtis stood in his posh hotel suite at the height of the storm cursing everyone and everything around him. He had sent his men to Joanna's small hovel of an apartment and his fury only grew with each passing moment.

Three were now in custody and the fourth was dead. And Frank Curtis still had nothing .. yet. The authorities had shown up at the worst most possible moment before they had found the remaining diamonds or the thumb drive. While the lockdown on the apartment frustrated his plans and confirmed eventual disaster for retrieval of his belongings, Frank wasn't worried about himself.

He also felt strongly that the police would never know enough to find Joanna's body. These Hawaiians were too laid back and easy-going. The islands themselves and surrounding ocean held too much opportunity for disposal options. He both appreciated and disliked the place. The size and strength of the tropical storm was an example of something that aggravated him no end; it made him feel trapped and reminded him exactly of where he was - surrounded by water on an island. He missed his city with its traffic, impossible amount of lights and imposing over-the-top casinos and tall, beautiful buildings. If he needed an out on the mainland, he simply hopped in a car, limo or his small jet and he could be in any other number of places within an hour. _Here_ was an entirely different story especially wth airports closed and planes grounded. Hell, even boats were an impossibility as the storm raged on.

However he had the utmost faith in the loyalty of his team. He could trust all of his men to remain obstinately quiet and not include him in any of their interrogations. His cache of paid lawyers would be employed to represent and bail each one out of trouble.

It was true that he wanted the remaining diamonds but he absolutely needed to retrieve the very important thumb drive. Things would go bad very quickly if that one piece of proprietary plastic wound up in the wrong hands. Frank soothed his thoughts with the pending game .. and sale. A ten-year old female evidently was extremely valuable on the black market. Being thwarted by the police irritated him, Joanna had mumbled something about a suitcase and then the damaged air conditioning in the building. He wasn't entirely sure what that meant except that it indicated his property was hidden in the apartment. His next assumption was that Joanna's kid at least knew where her mother had stashed them.

Through his network of connections, he now knew where the brat had been .. and he believed that he could find out where she was now or simply wait out the system to have her presented to him on a platter. CPS had picked her up and she'd promptly run away from her very first foster home. Like mother .. like daughter. With the apartment now a hot spot of activity, Frank would pick up the homeless, unwanted orphan and do what he wanted with her. He'd get the intrinsic value of his property one way or another by implementing his other long-term plans for the ten-year old.

Frank was more than willing to try his hand at trafficking. After all, it was just another form of gambling and he smiled at his bold plans as he considered blind bidding instead of an outright sale. He clapped his hands in glee though when he thought of another option: why not offer a lucrative jackpot that rivaled no other? It would alter the final demographic of his invited clientele, but he was willing to once again adjust. The unique qualities of his event began to gel more solidly in his head and Frank sent a text message to his planner. He wanted to see him immediately to finalize the details. What better way to simultaneously get back at Joanna Pearce and increase his investments at the same time?

He didn't doubt that little Kasey Pearce had the remaining gems and could even be anxiously awaiting the return of her beloved mother. In fact throughout the long ordeal, Joanna had pleaded with him to leave her child alone. Frank remembered teasing Joanna before killing her. How he had so honestly vowed to not touch a hair on that precious child's head.

Bleeding and beaten, Joanna had sobbed and then thanked him profusely. He had watched her struggling for air through a punctured lung and then had laughed before gently tilting her chin up to say just a few final words. He had done that just before shooting her himself. If you want something done right, do it yourself - the first time.

"Fair game, Jo. For Butch. But you seem to need another reminder. Because ... nobody .. _nobody_ takes what's mine."

Her face had completely crumpled before her broken screaming started and blood began to drip from her lips. She had died immediately after that knowing that Frank wouldn't stop, Kasey would be next and it was entirely her own fault. For Frank, all of this would be the icing on the cake. No one would miss the brat. He looked up when one of his men strode excitedly into the elaborate hotel suite and he began to chuckle happily. He was about to hear good news.

"The local FBI office is definitely looking at our boys. There's no obvious link to you yet." Frank nodded and motioned for the man to continue. He knew there was some good news to be heard. "There's still no sign of the diamonds or the data, but HPD found the kid. They canceled all the alerts."

The fact that the FBI was involved wasn't alarming. He knew each of his men's illustrious backgrounds and of the supposedly circumspect investigation into his underground gambling den back in Vegas. They would try to find connections and make relationships. It was all normal and to be expected. His issue was the thumb drive since the data it held would be the lynch pin with or without three of his men in custody. His name and the identities of his best clients with their sometimes staggering earnings and losses were listed in startling detail on the treacherous device. But whatever had been found and bagged or tagged as evidence in Joanna Pearce's apartment was more difficult to determine. Frank had yet to be able to find out if the Crime Scene Unit discovered anything truly of interest. It bothered him no end and could easily upset all of his plans.

Learning about Kasey though was rather easy as alerts were canceled and news circulated widely around the community that the child had been found. His assumption was that she would be taken immediately to a hospital for observation of some type and so dispatched the same man to that task.

"Find out what hospital she's in. It will be standard practice for them to have her checked out before handing her back over to CPS." The man nodded to accept the orders from his boss before leaving. "Keep an eye on the FBI and any intelligence coming from that damned apartment investigation."

"The storm is bad and may slow down some of this. Plus we have contacts, but not that deeply into the police department around here." Frank made a face and then shrugged offhandedly. No one was going anywhere. After all, they were on the same damned island.

"Understood." He was almost content as he waved the man out of the hotel suite.

"Get what you can. At least find out where the kid is and where they plan to place her next. I want her here as quickly as possible."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Upstairs in the main bathroom, Danny was becoming steadily more upset by every passing second. He had almost forgotten his discomfort as he sat perched on the lid to the toilet bowl because each layer of removed dirt revealed another bruise or scar. Some were much older than others. The newest bruises were a yellowing-greenish color on her back and a finger shaped one lay across the back of one thigh.

He didn't dare say a word after Kasey mumbled something about falling in the playground to the already frightened and very sick little girl. Any type of judgement would send her into a meltdown and she had finally calmed to an occasional upset hiccup that ended in a chesty cough.

Other than that, Kasey was silent as he gently used a warm washcloth to discreetly clean her up. He had helped to wash her hair, too; smiling because she had sighed happily to get the stinky mess tangle free and smelling like strawberries. After he combed it out, it hung glossy and long to almost touch her skinny hips. And Grace was in the spare bedroom rifling through her clothing to find her warmest pajamas for the new guest.

When she brought the bundle in, Danny sent her back for a bow so he could braid Kasey's hair. The entire process was conducted in absolute silence until she asked about his and Steve's injuries.

"You both got shot?" Her eyes were huge with worry as Danny nodded. There was no need to tell her where or why so he completely glossed over it as he tied the bow.

"We both did but it's part of our job, Kasey. We only had to stay in the hospital for a little while and the bad guys are in jail." He smiled at her before pulling himself to his feet. "Let's go check on Steve. You need to eat something and have some medicine. Then we are all going to sleep."

He ushered both girls out of the bathroom and back towards the living room. Secretly, Danny was upset by what he saw and Grace was overwhelmed by her father's gentle seriousness. Steve was just leaving the laundry room as Lord Ted was tossed without his precious cargo into the dryer and he made an uncertain face at the silent trio. However, other than her shiny eyes and pinked cheeks, she looked much better and Steve smiled fondly at her. He was studying her closely too but in the weary little girl, he saw none of the familiar traits he now hoped to see.

Steve didn't dare mention anything about the teddy bear because she had struggled so to keep it by her side. Obviously both the photograph and the diamonds were precious to her however, for the moment, they were all forgotten. Sitting on Danny's lap at the kitchen table, she had her head resting on his shoulder. He was insisting that she try some soup before taking medicine on an empty stomach and she made a face but used both hands to accept the mug. Grace was dutifully carrying blankets and a pillow as she aimed directly for the sofa.

Now clean, Kasey's hair was black and lush, pulled back into a perfect thick braid with a pink bow compliments again from Grace. Steve was startled to note that in Grace's clothes, the resemblance between the two girls was fairly strong. Grace though was definitely a bit bigger and sturdier looking as compared to Kasey's smaller frame, which was likely the result of her years of poor diet and neglect.

Danny couldn't hide his pained groan when he set her on her feet. He hadn't looked at Steve yet. In fact, he hadn't said a single word - none of them had. Something was bothering Danny and rubbing off on the girls; Steve cocked his head to watch his partner. He was obviously in pain and uncomfortable; that was for certain. He was holding his upper body stiffly and sweat had beaded on his forehead. But Danny's face held a certain severity and yet, he was being exceedingly careful with Kasey. As Steve watched, his hand strayed to his chest where the bruising would be brightly colored for days to come. Still not speaking, he straightened and went to the table where he had his small bag and slowly rummaged through the medicines he'd brought along.

"Grape or cherry?" Danny was asking Kasey as he held up two different bottles of medicine. Pointing to the one in his left hand, he smiled and tossed the other back into the bag.

"Grape it is."

Steve watched dumbfounded as Danny carefully eased himself back down next to her, took her temperature and then measured a child's oral pain and fever medication into its small plastic cup. Kasey completely cooperated and before long, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

"What?" He was embarrassed to find Danny finally looking at him half in amusement. His face must have spoken volumes about his concern for the sleeping child along with how impressed he was with the easy process. Steve couldn't think of a single kid that willingly ever took medicine. In fact, Grace was almost mimicking her father's very expression.

"Normal kid stuff, Steven. She has a sore throat and her temperature is 101.2 degrees so it's high, but not too bad. When she wakes up, more soup is on the agenda and she'll get her meds again in another four hours." Tired and speaking matter-of-factly, Danny rubbed his face and then casually put a hand over each of Grace's ears.

"She may need to go to the hospital. And regardless, you and I have to talk later." After that subtle announcement, Danny needed to use the arm of the sofa to get back to his feet and was once more, rubbing his chest and Steve looked at him quizzically.

"It's worse?"

"It's the bending." The simple explanation made sense but Danny wouldn't meet his eyes; he needed to get off his feet. However for the time being, Steve didn't challenge his reluctance to speak before waggling his finger warningly at him.

"You've done enough, Danno. Now you can tell me what to do ... while you sit and rest." With that the lights flickered dangerously once, twice and then a third time. They dimmed and then stubbornly came back on as the thunder boomed directly overhead and lightning flashed close and low to the house. The storm was escalating and Grace was still smiling at the turn of events for a new weekend adventure.

He raised his eyebrows at the not so subtly whispered complaint. "Damned island cannibal."

Steve watched Danny close his eyes in disgust as the thunder clapped directly overhead and something large like a tree branch hit the roof. It was sharp and loud but Kasey never moved as she slept on under the blankets on the sofa.

"You came over to help, not to do all the work. So it's my turn and I get to borrow Grace." Steve pointed meaningfully to the comfortable recliner where he needed him to relax and then took Grace's hand. Before he left the room, Danny was already sitting down with his feet up with nary a complaint which worried him but he had things to do.

"Candles, flashlights, bottled water. Then let's lay some snacks out on the table and get ready for own official and very much extended storm party!" Grace smiled happily as they began gathering batteries, lanterns and flashlights for a pending power outage.

"Danno had that done all ready." Grace bragged with a crooked wry smile for Steve's benefit. "And the tent was up in the living room, too. We had extra pillows, blankets and a ton of snacks. He was going to make us s'mores and we were going to watch movies on the laptop."

"S'mores? In the house?" Steve stopped in his tracks with his eyebrows raised in surprise. Grace shrugged happily and then giggled because after all, why not?

"But he did!"

"S'mores?" He sniffed in disbelief as he put both hands on his hips before giving in to a loud laugh. "I'm sure he did!"

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

It wasn't long after that the lights failed entirely throughout the neighborhood and Grace went to bed with her own trusty flashlight. Kasey woke briefly from her nap on the sofa and then insisted on remaining exactly where she was tucked in. Steve had wisely brought a squeaky clean Lord Ted back for her so the teddy was also in her arms. He had expected her to check out the zippered tummy and had a planned speech, but her exhaustion pulled her back to sleep again. It was obvious that she didn't want to be alone or far away in a separate room and that understandable fright was easy to rectify. Danny was resting across from her in the recliner with his feet up and Steve was nearby. Before going to bed, Grace had made sure her father had enough blankets plus an ice pack for his chest.

For safety's sake, Steve had left battery operated camping lanterns in the corner of every room, down the hallway and up the stairs through to the bedrooms. So while the storm carried on outside, the house was actually warm and peacefully cozy for the foursome. Danny was still absently massaging his clavicle and chest though as he watched Kasey sleep. He frowned whenever a chesty cough emanated out from under the blankets.

"It hurts that much?" Steve asked quietly and then scowled when Danny merely nodded distractedly. He went to the freezer and pulled out a second ice pack that he wrapped in a small kitchen towel to replace the first. Danny took the new one gratefully and sighed as it came in contact with his chest.

"What else is wrong, Danno? Something else is bothering you .. I can see it." He wanted to show him the diamonds and god help him, the photograph. But his partner's closed off face became enraged in moments as he pointed angrily towards the sleeping child. Steve raised his hand warningly for him to keep his voice low and under control.

"Easy, Danny. What happened?"

"What bothers me? What _happened_?" Danny's hissed voice was barely in control as he told Steve what he found under the layers of dirt and grime after cleaning up the sick little girl in the bathroom. "Besides everything else - the bruises on that child!"

"What bruises." The statement was low and dangerous as Steve's face changed entirely.

"Her back and lower legs ... " Danny stopped the wild whispers suddenly and in his typical fashion struggled out of the chair to leave the room in an emotional huff. Steve followed slowly to corner him in the kitchen.

"She said she fell. Which is the oldest lie in the book." The falsehood was much too obvious and it was already destroying Danny as he choked on his outrage. His left hand was anchored to his chest where the second bullet had come so close off his sternum. But his personal opinions about the mother or whatever low life associates she had brought home ran amok.

"It could have been anyone and not necessarily her mother. I understand that. Frankly, it only matters that someone _did_. And if her mother didn't .. then she knew .. she brought someone into that ... place!" Steve knew better than to try and interrupt him, but he insisted that Danny at least sit down in the dimly lit room. He was over-tired, uncomfortable and now stressed beyond words.

Danny groaned again because with so much going on, he'd forgotten to tell Steve about his call to Mrs. Watson and CPS. He held closed his eyes as he lowered his voice to almost a defeated monotone. "By the way and not that Kasey would ever willingly go back there, but that foster family was evacuated due to mud slides. Their home is badly damaged, so Mrs. Watson understands that Kasey will be here until the weather breaks."

Steve sighed in relief. His own emotions were on an all time high as he listened to Danny revert back to the original discussion regarding Kasey's worrisome bruising. On top of all of this and the state of the apartment, the photograph and the black velvet bag were burning holes in his own pocket. "She's so .. small .. what could she possibly do to get someone so mad?"

"It's not going to happen again." The finality to Steve's voice made him look up. "Ever. Both of us will see to that."

"You need to see a few things. It may make you feel better." Steve quietly pulled up another kitchen chair to sit next to him.

"I found something in the bear." Danny screwed up his face in confusion until he realized Steve meant the plush toy. With both girls now soundly asleep, he first shoved the photograph under Danny's nose.

"Who do you see?" He didn't offer any other explanation because Steve wanted Danny's first and most honest impression. "Who's the man?"

He waited while Danny narrowed his eyes while he studied the two people. The young Kasey was apparent but Steve wanted his opinion on the man and he smiled when Danny blurted the shocked correct answer.

"It's Ponch. That's Doc Ramirez. Isn't it? " He flipped the picture over again to read the back and made another soft, surprised sound.

"Becca? Your little Kasey is really Becca ... or Rebecca? Is this Ponch's granddaughter - it can't be a daughter, right? We would know." Like Steve, Danny knew their friend had a son but the age of the man in the photograph was just a bit too old.

"She's not mine, Danno. And it could just be a coincidence." Steve's mouth became a hard defensive line as he snatched the item back and stuck it in his shirt pocket. His galled response did get a small grin out of Danny.

"Touchy subject, Steven? She even likes your choice in attire .. maybe we can find her a tiny pair of cargos." There was a bit of jest, but Danny was losing steam from the long day. It was now past midnight and both men were decidedly not following doctor's orders to rest. But there was another thing to show Danny as critical findings arrived from the most unlikely of places.

So Steve chose to ignore him as he forged ahead on the subject of the father. "The resemblance is close enough for that man to be Doc's son; but the ages seem wrong for a _son_. This guy is just a bit too old. Maybe it's a cousin or .. a brother?"

"Whoever that man is; they are related. I'd bet my eye-teeth." Danny nodded in agreement because this person's overall physique and facial similarities were simply too strong. He closed his eyes and repositioned the ice pack over his chest. Seconds later, Steve handed him a glass of water and then rummaged through Danny's own bag for the right drugs. He spilled two out out of the prescription jar and thrust them at his partner.

"Kono's checking for missing children reports dating back five years specifically from Virginia. First name of Rebecca or Becca. Let's see what she finds before we jump to conclusions."

Danny grinned though as he leaned happily back into the kitchen chair. "I like it. Rebecca suits her much better." The smile from Steve said the same and they'd eventually have to teach themselves to call the little girl by her rightful name. "Rebecca Ramirez then? It has a natural ring to it."

"Let's make sure first." Steve admonished but he was in full agreement. There was no doubt to either of them that Kasey was the same Rebecca or Becca in the photograph. And her father simply had to be related in some way to their good friend, Doctor Alphonse Ramirez.

But there was more as Steve pulled out the small black velvet bag.

"Now check this out." Taking Danny's hand, Steve dumped the sparkling contents into his palm.

"Tell me ...what exactly do you have to say about these?"

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: ** I have a last minute business trip TOMORROW into Thursday. Plus HOMEWORK (that's been forever) due tomorrow for a creative writing class I am taking. PLEASE be patient for the chapter after this one. My story is done but I always poke/prod/pester my lovely patient Beta's before posting! thanks all!

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 9**

Danny's shocked reaction about the discovery of the small bag of diamonds mirrored Steve's minus the fuzzy companionship of Lord Ted. The diamonds gave a terrible credence behind the intentions of the man they had found ransacking the Pearce apartment and to the small team they now had in custody. It was an obnoxiously silent team that so far had refused to expound on their employer's identity or identities. Without a doubt though, the FBI office would be more than interested in the odd velvet bag hidden in a child's toy.

"I don't know how or why she got them, but to give them to a child to hide? Didn't she realize the danger she put her child in?" Danny was beside himself as he recalled the state of the apartment and what had happened during their chase. The men were belligerent, very well-armed and quite professional. He watched as Steve stowed the small bag high in the kitchen for the short-term. The diamonds would be entered as evidence and shared with the FBI at a more reasonable hour.

"And dare we ask who the hell is Joanna Pearce? Is she really Kasey or _Becca's_ mother? Was she kidnapped? Why are they on the run and for how long?" There were too many questions building and almost no answers. Steve was once again forced to glare Danny's growing rant down to a more manageable level.

"We need more and Kono will find it." Neither of them wanted to wait, but they certainly couldn't afford to ask Kasey. She was much too fragile in their care and they needed to be cautious with how any of their allegations might be perceived.

"Kasey's too smart and we can't go there yet. She's scared enough as it is. We need to wait just a little longer."

Danny sighed in agreement before rubbing his face tiredly. Wordlessly, they decided to turn in themselves for some well-deserved rest. Their cell phones would be ringing in both directions once the time hit a more reasonable hour. With Kasey still on the sofa, Danny briefly checked on his own sleeping daughter before taking up his new perch on the recliner in the living room. Steve had opted for the same room and the next most comfortable chair which didn't look so very cosy at all, but with the coffee table to raise his legs, it would do fine for the interim.

Scarcely minutes later, the entire house was calm and peaceful as the winds stayed strong outside.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Steve woke as his phone vibrated on his lap and he quietly kicked the light blanket off his legs to answer it in the kitchen. Danny's face was lined with fatigue even in sleep and Steve frowned. One hand rested limply across his chest where a now useless ice pack lay and he never moved as Steve snuck quietly past the chair.

"Hey, Kono." He whispered roughly and half-asleep from a restless night of tossing and turning. He grimaced unhappily as he rubbed his injured arm before finding his pain medication and dry-swallowing a pill.

_"Morning, boss. Sorry for the early hour but you'll want to hear this. Quite a bit has been going on." _It was obvious her own night had been active based on her similarly raspy voice. First she informed him that the thumb drive was in the hands of the FBI. They were requesting that the case be turned completely over to them based upon an existing operation in Las Vegas related to a Frank Curtis.

_"They've been after this guy for two or three years for being the mastermind behind a multi-million dollar illegal gambling ring. The drive lists all his financial dealings for the past 12-months. Curtis has a particular list of special clients including Wall Street brokers that seem to be funding their games by allegedly embezzling and transferring money illegally from their own investor's accounts. There's a partial list of names, dates and monetary amounts won and lost on the drive. The men we have in custody aren't talking but the FBI is building proof that they work directly for Curtis .. and were sent here on a particular mission."_

"A mission to track down Joanna Pearce and get that data." Steve remarked as he considered the request which was really a demand, and sighed in agreement. Data and a stash of pricey gems. Illegal gaming. A missing woman and a badly ransacked apartment. A child that had two names .. and most likely more family somewhere anxiously searching for her. Joanna Pearce was a waking nightmare.

"Stay involved and help them in any way possible, but let them run the show. We need to work together to understand why the drive was in Joanna Pearce's possession and ensure Kasey stays safe. We need to find her mother."

Steve sensed that Kono was anxious to share more, but he interrupted her to notate his find of the nine diamonds in the small velvet pouch. "Inform our friends in the FBI. See if anything comes up missing or stolen. It may be pertinent to their larger case against Frank Curtis, although it's not likely because they could be simple contraband."

_"Are you ready for the good news now? You'll like what I found out about Kasey - who as you guessed already isn't really Kasey Pearce at all. Which of course means I've identified the mother." _Kono's voice changed to one of excitement because the first name she rattled off her now very short list of children was Rebecca Anne Ramirez and Steve nearly shouted in delight. The picture provided in the database was absolutely that of a then seven-year old Kasey Pearce - they had a confirmed hit.

_"Her mother is Amy Wilkerson-Ramirez and she kidnapped Rebecca based on the initial data that I have so far. Amy's filed photograph is a definite match to Kasey's .. sorry, I mean Rebecca's mother. I just want more, Steve so I can give you an accurate update on what's current .. so give me an hour." _

Kono paused at Steve's one additional request and then smiled because now she understood where he had been going. "I want to know how Michael Ramirez is related to our Doctor Ponch Ramirez. He has to be Kono, the physical similarities are much too strong."

Power was out in pockets throughout the city and Steve's neighborhood was closed to traffic due to heavy flooding plus a few downed trees. But working from home in that extra hour, Kono did her best to identify all the facts around the original missing person's reports, the sad history of Amy and Michael Ramirez, and then the local familial relations for Rebecca Anne and her parents.

When she called back, Danny had joined Steve in the kitchen to have coffee while the two girls continued to sleep. He already had heard the latest from Steve and was smiling as he listened in closely on a much lowered speaker on the cell phone. His smile grew even more at Kono's good news. Michael Ramirez was the younger illegitimate half-brother of their friend Doctor Alphonse 'Ponch' Ramirez. He had rightful custody of their young daughter Rebecca. After she had been abducted by her mentally unstable mother, he had been searching ceaselessly for her over the last three years.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

"Someone's finally going home after a very long time." Steve whispered under his breath as he knelt down next to where Kasey - now Rebecca - still lay sleeping so very soundly on his sofa. Her teddy bear was back in her arms; perfectly clean, plush and fresh after his stint in the washing machine and dryer. The photograph and a new business card were back in the bear's tummy. And he was ready to calm her when he explained how he had found the black velvet bag. For the time being though, she slept peacefully and completely undisturbed.

He smiled as he smoothed loose bits of stray hair from her still feverish cheeks. Parts of her being were much too old and too brave for her age; and at times like now, she seemed just like the very innocent, sweet child that she was. Just like with Danny, in his personal opinion, her real name of Rebecca Anne suited her delicate features much better. She had woken only once during the night in a terrified state of panic. She had settled back down after having a small cup of soup and more medicine all while cuddled safely on Steve's lap with Lord Ted in the crook of her arm. Danny had been pleased that her temperature had dropped a half degree, but it wasn't nearly enough yet for Steve. And though she trusted Danny, she was clearly attached to him, only falling asleep wrapped in a blanket and snuggled against his chest. She hadn't stirred when he tucked her back down on the sofa for the remainder of the long night.

Danny was watching him from the doorway with an odd smile on his face. Uncle Steve was phenomenal with his Grace. However, this relationship with Kasey - _'no, it's Rebecca' _he reminded himself with a bigger smile - was different. It was theirs and it was very special indeed because she had chosen Steve without reservation and Danny refused to consider the alternatives if she hadn't been gutsy enough to track him down using a water-logged business card.

The power was still out and their cell phones were low on battery. However, using Steve's truck to make a phone call or to power back up would not be a problem and Danny grinned because he could barely wait to share the good news. With the winds still howling outside and it only near dawn, Steve nodded and Danny left the house to make that very important phone call. Regardless of the time and the weather conditions, a certain call now desperately needed to be made .. and well, it all made perfect sense because they needed a doctor anyway.

Danny sat in Steve's truck with his cell phone plugged into the adapter. They all had Ponch's personal cell phone information and he was happy to use it now. A voice rough with sleep answered on the second chime and Danny's grin deepened. It paid to be a light-sleeping ER doctor.

"Ponch, it's Danny Williams." There was the shortest of pauses as Danny allowed the weary man's brain to register his name.

_"Is something wrong?"_

Danny began to chuckle happily. "No, on the contrary .. I'm about to make your day. Do you know a Rebecca Anne Ramirez by chance?" The stunned inhale of breath on the opposite end evidently woke his wife, Ellen, because Danny heard her muffled queries.

_"Yes .. what .. Danny?"_ His laugh softened slightly but the grin remained as Ponch's voice cracked with emotion and then almost faded to nothing. "_This is about our Rebecca? Is she .. alright?"_

The normally well-spoken man could barely get a single word out and was jumping to a frightening conclusion, so Danny didn't delay the reason for his early morning call.

"It's good news, Ponch. It's also a very long story and we'll discuss why in god's name my team didn't know about her later. Regardless, can you get to Steve's? I'll call an HPD escort for you to clear the way. Rebecca is safe and here .. at his place. We need to call your brother, but as family we thought it best if you were involved." For a minute, Danny thought the line had gone dead because he heard absolutely nothing.

"Doc? Did you get all that?"

_"God, Mikey." _ Ponch's voice broke again before he recovered his composure._ "Yes. We're here .. we're coming over. Now."_ The Ponch he knew was back and in command as he barked sharp demands to Ellen to get moving.

"Bring your bag though. She's got a bit of a bad cold and a fever. It's actually probably bronchitis." There was a startled thud and a garbled word or two of agreement. By the sounds on the other side of the phone, the Ramirez's were already half way out the door.

"Take it slow, Doc. We need you both here in one piece!"

_"Slow my ass, Detective. You'd better clear the way because we aren't stopping for anyone or anything. Storm be damned!"_ The growled, determined come-back made Danny hold his chest against the pain of a louder happy laugh which brought tears to his eyes. It took him just a few seconds to call Duke and demand an HPD escort for the Ramirez's large SUV.

The weather radio hummed in the distance. Roads were still closed, and the threat of mud slides continued. They were one major step closer to reuniting a child with her rightful family but would still need to resolve the issue of her missing mother. Not to mention, the odd collection of expensive diamond chips stuffed into a teddy bear's plush tummy and whatever data lurked on a thumb drive.

But first things needed to be done .. first.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **There is a major reference here to my prior story, Rabbit Stew. Even if you haven't read it, the line quoted should make some sense in the context of this story. Thanks for the great reviews ... please be patient for the next chapter .. on a business trip. Thanks for the travel wishes too!

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 10**

"_Steve, we have another problem and this will certainly close the loop for us, as well as for the FBI."_ It was Chin calling with the latest report. Of course Kono had brought her cousin up to speed on the truth behind Kasey's true identity after working so diligently over night. The two continued working together as the morning progressed to tie the different pieces of the growing puzzle together.

What had happened within the last few hours was unfathomable as a report hit Chin's desk from Doctor Max Bergman, the Chief Medical Examiner. An unexpected critical piece arrived as the clouds finally began to disperse from the storm. A body had been discovered on the shores of Kamilo Beach by intrepid beachcombers that were coming out in droves to investigate the interesting and often odd jetsam and flotsam that were left on many a rocky shore. Kamilo Beach was located on the Kau coast of the Big Island and was commonly known as a magnet for debris. After a storm, it was a prime target for beachcombers looking for anything of interest. A human body though, was not on anyone's list of most interesting discoveries.

Danny had just finished his anxious call to the Ramirez's and re-entered the house when Chin called with the alarming news from the M.E.'s office. _"Max was notified of a body that had washed up on Kamilo Beach."_ With a worried glance towards where Danny once again sat in the recliner, he moved quietly to the kitchen to continue talking while Kasey slept on.

"Who is it?" He asked but he sensed that he would know the answer as he dismally ran his free hand over his face.

_"There was no actual identification on what was left of her clothing. But she was wearing dog tags for Joanna Pearce."_ Steve groaned miserably at the confirmation but allowed Chin to continue. Rebecca's mother was dead and regardless of what any one of them thought, it would be a terrible discussion. He looked up as Danny slowly wandered in to discreetly listen in on the conversation.

"_Based on decomposition, she's been dead for about three days. She was badly beaten and suffered from numerous internal injuries but Max confirmed C.O.D. to be from a single gunshot wound to the head. She was already deceased when she was dumped into the ocean with her hands bound behind her back."_

"Execution style." Steve murmured to himself as the feeling of dread began to rise. He looked up when he heard the worried hum from Danny and nodded as he mouthed "_Max_' and '_Joanna_'. When Danny glanced worriedly towards Rebecca, Steve nodded again and Danny sank quietly to the closest chair. The diamonds were foremost in his mind where they now sat up high on his refrigerator next to his gun.

_"But Steve, here's the real rub."_ Chin paused and sighed audibly. _"Max ran the dental records and it confirms what Kono has already found out about Kasey or Rebecca Ramirez ...and her mother."_

He felt that he would know the name from the moment Chin first called with news of a discovered body. In fact, it was more than obvious now who the woman's true identity was. "So it is Amy Wilkerson isn't it."

The name made Danny groan louder and he shook his head sadly. Becca had enough misery to contend with and even though certain things were definitely going to be better, other things like the loss of her mother would be terrible blows for the little girl.

_"Yes, it is. Like I said, Max ran dental records twice just to be certain and she is most definitely Amy Wilkerson-Ramirez. This is the same person reported as abducting her daughter, Rebecca Anne Ramirez, three years ago in Virginia. They served together in the National Guard. Amy and Joanna were best friends and she obviously stole Joanna's identity. We're getting the specifics about their tour and details behind Joanna's death from their unit commander."_

_"I'm sorry for the kid, Steve. But at least she's safe now."_ The remorse was evident in Chin's voice as he confirmed the quiet words. _"Ballistics on the bullet matches the two in Danny's vest. This is tightening the noose around Frank Curtis's neck."_

"Huh." The pleased sound started deep in Steve's chest and Danny looked up from where he was now sitting at the kitchen table with renewed interest. Steve certainly wasn't happy for Kasey because of the loss of the mother, but they were cobbling together identities and had a connection and motive with finding the jewels. Before filling Danny in, he raised his hand as Grace slowly came in with Kasey.

"Thanks, Chin. We'll talk later." Steve tossed his phone to the counter before leaning back to watch the girls. Kasey was bleary-eyed and quiet as she allowed Grace to tow her along by the hand. He made a low noise in his throat for Danny's benefit because the girls were now in the room.

"What are you two up to?" He asked with a smile.

"Kasey still doesn't feel good." Grace announced with an authoritative voice. "But she's hungry."

Before Danny could make a move, Steve swiped the cough medicine and the thermometer off the table as he took Kasey's hand to pull her up into his lap. "Let's check this out shall we? And then we'll all have something to eat."

Danny rested his chin in his palm with a bemused smile as he hugged Grace to his side and they watched the interesting proceedings. At the beep, Steve made an unhappy face and looked at Danny as if it were his fault. "It's back up to 102 degrees. Now what?"

"Fevers can be stubborn." The much too bland comment said practically through his fist made Steve narrow his eyes but he knew that both Doctor Ramirez and his wife Ellen were anxiously on their way over to the house. It was time to coax Kasey into allowing a new stranger into her quickly changing young life.

"Kasey, I need you to be brave again." Steve kept her on his lap while Danny made a simple breakfast of juice and cereal.

"We have two friends coming over to the house and I don't want you to be scared. The man is a doctor and the woman is a nurse. You're going to stay here while the doctor makes sure you don't need more medicine. Okay?"

He immediately felt the tension through her body and she quickly shook her head no. And to make matters worse, she pushed the juice and cereal bowl away that Danny placed on the table.

"No." Her voice was thin from coughing but her defiant tone was quite plain. "No, I don't want to."

Steve glanced worriedly at Danny for help. "Kasey, I need you to trust us."

To defuse the situation, Danny hugged Grace closer and completely changed the subject as he nonchalantly pushed the food closer again. "Eat a few bites so you can have your medicine. And besides, Grace knows the doctor because he helped us with her rabbit that had babies last year."

"Babies?" Kasey looked at Grace who was now nodding excitedly. But she made a disbelieving face because she wasn't entirely buying the change in conversation. "He's a people doctor that does rabbits?"

The startled noise Steve made at that perturbed announcement connected the family dots and he grinned widely at his partner who was trying to not laugh out loud. Her Uncle had practically said those very words himself when he and Danny had marched into TAMC with the vile creature in a travel crate. They had thought he was sick, were desperate for help and were soon to learn much more about Grace's pet.

_"It's a rabbit. This is a military medical hospital for people. I do people. Not rabbits."_

Her attitude made Grace quite indignant and she took on Kasey's doubtful challenge. "Well, he did for me. And we had bunnies! Mrs. Hoppy had a whole bunch of babies and Doctor Ram ..."

"Danno!" Grace squealed in surprise as Danny pulled her quickly off her feet and into his lap to stop the unanticipated word.

"That's right, Monkey! And we all thought Mrs. Hoppy was a boy but the doctor was able to find out that _he_ was really a _she_. What have I told you about boys, huh?" He tickled her and she laughed heartily. The abrupt move did what was intended because Grace forgot to say '_Ramirez_' and Kasey finally smiled. But his idea also nearly pitched Danny sideways to the floor.

"Danno?" Grace felt the change as he swayed in the chair holding his chest. Steve was up in an instant and setting Kasey down in the spot he had just vacated. She quickly slid off to stand next to Grace and hold her hand. Danny's eyes were closed and he was fisting the shirt tightly near his sternum as Grace worriedly looked from him to Steve.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, Steve knelt as Danny tried to breathe through the stabbing ache that seemed to radiate through to his back. "How bad? You probably just pulled a muscle, right?"

"Bad." Danny was shaking his head _no_ about moving - he just didn't think he could get up in front of the girls without crumpling to the floor. What he was feeling was more than a muscle pull and he couldn't quite catch his breath. His poor reaction made Steve spin almost in place as both girls stood wide-eyed by his side.

"Ice pack, Grace."

She quickly got the pack from the freezer and Steve gave it to Danny noting that the subtle pained tremble in his hand. "Maybe you should lie down? Medicine?"

Danny shook his head to refuse, though he had yet to open his eyes. Trauma from the bullet had caused very deep soft tissue damage in his chest. The doctors both termed it a deep chest contusion. Not much could be done for him except rest and anti-inflammatories; that and strict orders to not bend, lift or move too quickly. He had unfortunately managed to do two of the three simultaneously.

Their attention was briefly drawn from Danny as the front door bell rang and Kasey screwed up her face unhappily and edged closer to Steve.

"It's him!" She was almost tearful, but Grace raced to open the door because now Danno needed the doctor too. Squeezing Danny's shoulder, Steve got to his feet but spoke to Kasey who seemed uncertain about what to do. In fact, she seemed more interested in running away and hiding from the strangers so Steve gave her a job.

"Stay with Danny and make sure the ice pack stays put. I think the doctor may want to look at him first and we need your help." The request made Kasey a bit happier because it took the attention momentarily away from her. She made an uncertain face but stood resolutely next to Danny to wait.

"Do you feel okay now?" She was leaning on his knee and worriedly hoping he would stop breathing so hard and open his eyes. Sweat had beaded on his forehead though and he had the ice pack anchored to the area around his injured chest. His first inhale was slow and exceedingly careful as his expanding lungs pushed against the internal bruising. What he managed to say came out as a soft whisper because he couldn't quite get past an inability to take a normal breath.

"I moved too fast and the doctor at the hospital said not to do that. Now I know why." Kasey gave him a timid smile which faltered suddenly as a large shape appeared in the doorway behind her and blocked some of the light.

"Danny?" She said his name in a frightened whisper and her smile completely left her face when the loud, booming voice filled the room. Her eyes widened in surprise but Danny only squinted up to welcome the newcomer.

"Doc." The pained wheeze was obvious and though he had another priority, Ponch immediately was concerned for the injured man. He glanced once towards Rebecca and stumbled briefly over his feet. Recovering with a smile, he knelt near Danny and tried to focus. From his bag, he fished out his stethoscope, blood pressure cuff and penlight.

"Well, Detective. I see that you and your illustrious partner have once again found a way to get into trouble. I'm sorry we took so damned long to get here. Even with help, we had to park two streets over and walk in." Kasey was afraid to turn around as she tried to sneak around Danny's chair, but he took her hand and smiled reassuringly. It gave Ponch a better look at his niece as she backed warily away.

"Hey. Me first, okay?" Danny whisper was so soft only Kasey could hear him and she managed a quick nod. Her glassy eyes threatened to spill over with unshed tears made worse by not feeling well.

"Can you and Grace help me out maybe?" She tried to speak and say _yes_, but the tears rolled down her cheeks when she finally looked up at the big man who had entered the house. He even towered over Steve and seemed just _bigger_ based on his broad shoulders and the way he took over the room with his almost intimidating presence. He had come in and was now kneeling by Danny, but she realized with a start that he looked like someone she knew and she gasped loudly.

"Hey, Doc." Steve was on the man's heels to make sure Kasey wouldn't over-react as Ponch entered the kitchen. He was right because when she got a look at him, she promptly forgot her promise to help Danny. Before she could panic more, Steve used his one good arm to pick her up protectively and she immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him. As agreed moments before in the living room, Ponch did his best to act normally; to such an extent that he suddenly appeared to be ignoring her.

Ellen was standing in the doorway with Grace and one hand covered her mouth. She was trying not to cry as her husband only noticeably began to tremble to her trained eyes. Ponch was struggling badly to focus solely on Danny who was undeniably in pain. Even though she was almost hiding in Steve's neck, Kasey had yet to take her eyes from Ponch's large imposing frame.

"What's wrong Kase?" Steve whispered in her ear as she began to shake and fist his t-shirt. Tears were rolling freely now and she began to sniffle more loudly.

"It's daddy. Mommy said he was gone." The resemblance between Ponch and his half-brother Mike was startling and he could understand a child's confusion, especially after nearly three years.

"No, no I don't think so, sweetie. This is Doctor Ramirez. Do you think that you know him?" Her eyes were full of wonder as she studied every aspect of the big doctor. From Steve's arms, she watched him help Danny and she knew that Steve was right. This man was not her father; but he looked so much like him ... and then ... his last name. It brought back more of her past as the word lurked mysteriously in the back of her mind. Her mother had threatened her though for ever mentioning it again because the bad men would come and take them both away.

Her mother had spanked her for even whispering the old name on the back of the special photograph. Worse though, she had threatened to rip it up and burn it piece by piece which was a horrifying threat. Kasey had promised to never say it again. Ever. Now her mother had left her and she was with Steve and Danny; she was safe but afraid, so Kasey hid her face in his neck and shrugged.

"I dunno. That's my name. I think." She whispered back hesitantly and didn't know what to do when Steve placed a kiss on the side of her wet cheek. Her mother was gone for much too long now and she was frightened all over again.

"I think it might be too." He agreed softly while Kasey rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel the fever through his shirt but she was eyeing every move the doctor made as he took Danny's blood pressure. She sniffled nervously when he made an unhappy face and Steve gently rubbed circles on her back. Her eyes widened when the doctor took a vial and a syringe from his bag next and dabbed at Danny's arm with alcohol.

"Morphine." Steve shifted her in his arms at Ponch's one-worded explanation and made a face as he watched Danny's expression. He hadn't quite expected this much fuss nor the use of such a stronger painkiller in his very kitchen. The sniffle under his chin brought his attention back to Kasey. She most definitely didn't like that both Steve and Danny might hurt from the accidents they had at work. Plus she wasn't at all sure about this man who said he was a doctor but looked very much like her father. A quick look to where Grace stood with Ellen showed that she wasn't faring much better. She was overly quiet but fidgeting worriedly in the doorway.

"What exactly happened?" Ramirez was desperate to look at his niece, but the bruise across the Detective's chest was spectacular. Ponch nodded knowingly as he very gently inspected the area eliciting a pained hiss from his patient. At first he had thought Danny's injury was a ploy to get him into the kitchen. One look now proved otherwise and he'd felt the need to administer morphine based on a low blood pressure and extremely pale complexion.

"The shot was close indeed. Are you coughing? Did they do an EKG? This soft tissue damage is very deep and I don't doubt it's painful. You may need a stronger pain medication and definitely, no more lifting or bending if you can help it." He made a disgruntled face about the supposed results of the first EKG and palmed the medication Danny had been given to read the labels.

"Yes, definitely something better than these. And, bed rest. Danny, you look .. exhausted and need to get off your feet. When the roads are clear, you're getting another MRI and an EKG at TAMC. My treat."

Danny made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. But the sharp pain in his chest was different and he honestly was concerned after pulling Grace up in his arms. Ponch was more gentle than usual because he knew the reason behind the larger portion of the man's exhaustion. His voice broke as thankful tears filled his eyes. "You need to rest my friend."

Still holding the ice pack to his chest, Danny offered him a comforting smile and then pointed to Kasey.

"A follow-up it is. But someone else needs you. She has a bad cough and a fever." Rising to his feet, Ramirez slowly turned to Kasey. He heard her whispers to Steve about their shared name but saw her fear, too. As he smiled reassuringly, she shyly hid her face in Steve's neck before peeking back at him.

No, the man was not her father but he looked like him and she knew that name from very long ago. She bit her lip and was taken aback when the doctor directly asked the next question. His eyes were full of emotion, but they sparkled and he had laugh lines that she immediately liked. He was definitely big but not scary at all. His smile was genuine and she thought that she could trust him after the way he had just helped Danny. And besides Grace, Steve seemed to like him very much too.

Doctor Ramirez coached her very quietly while Ellen stood in the doorway with her fingers crossed. "What's your name then? Do you remember it?"

Kasey nodded and then glanced at Steve who was also smiling in encouragement. "I'm not allowed to say it."

Both men frowned and Steve shifted uncomfortably with her in his arms as he caught Danny's angry expression. "I think it's okay now." He prodded her softly and she shook her head obstinately while she bit her lip harder.

"No. I can't." The tears welled up in her eyes as she rubbed at her nose. "Mommy said I can't." The last sentence was said more to herself and on a faint whisper as she argued against what she'd been taught.

"I promise it's okay." Steve whispered very softly into her ear as she fisted his shirt. "It's okay to say it." She closed her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks as she finally agreed and Steve wound up rubbing her back again as she began to cry harder.

"Becca." The first sob was long and hard. It broke the ice as Rebecca blurted the rest in a tearful rush. "Mommy changed it a long time ago. But my real name is Rebecca Ramirez."

Ponch bounced nervously on his toes as he clenched both hands into tight fists. He was anxious to hold her but she was clearly uncertain and acting like the sky was going to fall at any minute for admitting the truth. A thousand questions burst through his mind, all of which he was afraid to ask and too many others that he was afraid to voice. He absolutely refused to even glance at Ellen based on the small choked sounds coming from that side of the room.

However, Becca opened the first tiny door for them as she whispered a tearful question to her Uncle.

"Did you really know my daddy?" Shy and hesitant, but asked with a blunt honesty. He smiled because in that simple question and shuddered breath, Steve could see another brave family trait. "You look like my daddy. Mommy said he was gone."

"He's my brother. And he's most certainly not gone, Rebecca. He's been looking for you every day since you went away." He was more severe than he intended to be and she shrank back against Steve nervously as her mind plunged through what that all meant. She closed her eyes and rested again on Steve's shoulder and missed the almost annoyed look that he gave the doctor.

"Too fast." Ellen whispered in a scared voice. "Alphonse. Go easy with her."

Ponch was uncharacteristically emotional and had jumped on what Rebecca had mumbled. But then, she didn't seem to be too frightened because she stared silently at him while trying to figure things out. They all patiently waited as she slowly added that up the words for a small victory as another memory came forward. Before saying anything, she looked at the woman who was standing in the doorway with Grace.

She was familiar too and looked so very kind as she held Grace's hand. Kasey now Becca remembered her father talking about her Uncle Ponch and Aunt Ellen. Uncle Ponch was her daddy's older brother and he was a doctor. He lived far away on an island and one Christmas, he had sent her a colorful Hawaiian dress. She wore it every day until it practically fell apart from well worn love.

Becca stared hard at her Uncle. She and her mother had come to Hawaii. She rubbed her eyes and coughed against a sob in her chest. She hadn't seen her mother in a long time which meant she had left her alone. She tried to be brave as another tiny sob bubbled up. Her mother was missing but this man looked like her daddy and he was a doctor. He lived on _this_ island .. and now both her Aunt and Uncle were in Steve's house.

"You're my Uncle Ponch." His smile knew no bounds at her soft announcement though he was still petrified to move or say too much prematurely. Steve was back to rubbing her back in slow circles as she watched the doctor bounce up and down again in one place. It made her smile through her sadness and she hugged Steve's neck tightly as everyone's excitement grew.

"Yes. I am. Your Aunt Ellen is here too." Wringing his hands nervously, Ponch took a hesitant step forward and held out one hand.

"Can I check your temperature? I hear you don't feel well." Unable to explain herself, Becca spontaneously reached both her arms out to her Uncle and he willingly gathered her from Steve.

"You're a little sprite, aren't you." And then she laughed. It was short, more of a giggle really and it ended on a congested cough. But no one complained as a universally held expectant breath was let out as one. Becca was tired, very stressed and turned to rest her head on his shoulder now. Steve was very happy and smiling at her and she held her hand back out to him. He took her fingers in his bigger ones and gave her a gentle squeeze. Becca could tell that her Uncle Ponch was tall, had big gentle hands, and was very strong just like she remembered her father. She felt safe with him, just like she did with Danny and Steve and she sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes.

"I'm tired." She murmured quietly. "I want to go home."

His joyous smile spread across his face and his eyes crinkled up as he laid the back of his hand on her hot forehead. "You're hot .. and you're home now Rebecca."

"Ha!" Ponch raised his eyebrows at Steve's look of triumph and the resulting glare from his partner which prompted a short exchange of heated words. "Look, no thermometer!"

"He's allowed, Steven. Get over it."

Ponch didn't exactly care what they were talking about as he hugged his niece closer and slowly walked into the living room to sit on the sofa. Ellen had his doctor's bag and sat down next to them.

"Well now. We all missed you very much young lady. Let's see how we can make you feel better. Then we have to make a very special phone call to someone who loves you very much."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **thanks everyone for the continued kind reviews! CinderH, Jazzie and Synbou === saving the plot as always for me! thanks for the last minute Beta AGAIN when the muse gets an idea!

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 11**

"She's at a cop's house. There was a problem with getting her back to that same foster family because they were evacuated by a mud slide. Whoever this cop is, he's keeping her at his place until other arrangements can be made with CPS."

Frank Curtis happily rubbed his hands together. Everyone had their little informant even within the ranks of the supposedly illustrious police family. It didn't matter that little Kasey Pearce was currently being housed with one of the blue. He only needed to grab her and force the gems and thumb drive out of her ... one way or another. Not to mention the other plans he had in mind for her with the game only one day away now. With the weather clearing beautifully, one or two more clients thought they would arrive in time. Plans were humming along quite well.

He listened as his man described the setup and nodded. "Roads are still closed due to flooding and downed trees. The guy's got a beach house. We can walk or boat in .. either may be possible. I won't lie Mr. Curtis, it's going to be tricky regardless."

"I'm leaving it to you." Frank never turned around from the window where he gazed at the now sparkling ocean. The surf was rough and churning from the storms' after effects. The brightness of the sun and blue skies belied what had happened just a few short hours ago. In the distance, he could see small dots of people walking the wet beach still respectful of the ocean. It was peaceful and beautiful and he smiled happily. This was the Hawaii he wanted to experience.

"Don't disappoint me. I want what's mine and I want that kid here today. No excuses."

"Sure, Mr. Curtis. You'll have her tonight." He left then and made plans to survey the cop's house, street and possible storm damage within the hour. They'd likely stick to a quick snatch and grab as long as they could gain some type of road access for a getaway.

After dumping the brat's dead mother in the ocean before the storm, he had no interest in dealing with the violence of the Pacific for a second time. He could pilot a boat, but the recent experience in real ocean surf made him miss the more benign waters of Lake Mead.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Steve left Ponch and Ellen to get acquainted with Becca. Her Uncle was fussing over her with his stethoscope and checking to determine how badly she was congested. He _tsked_ over her fever and let her know that antibiotics were in her future. From the doorway to the kitchen, he grinned at her and she smiled back. She was content and pleased with this type of attention that wasn't too much different from the Anderson's. But this was family and inherently natural. There was still some residual shyness, but that was fading quickly as her Aunt Ellen tried to find out about her favorite foods and soups since she was much too skinny in her opinion. He had to bite back a chuckle because even Lord Ted E. Bear was smiling inanely from his post next to where they sat together on the sofa.

Sneaking quietly back into the kitchen, Steve needed to see to Danny who was listing dangerously to the side as the morphine worked against the pain in his chest. Tired to begin with, Danny was at least now extremely relaxed and less pale. Grace was standing next to him at a complete loss of how to help.

"Grace, the doctor wants Danno to lay down for a while. We're going to borrow your room." She nodded before getting yet another fresh ice pack from the freezer but that was as far as any one of them got since Rebecca's shocked outburst even brought Danny shakily to his feet.

"It's gone!" Her stunned outburst brought Steve back on a run with Danny and Grace following more slowly. Becca escaped her Uncle's embrace to back up quickly with Lord Ted while the fingers of her right hand disappeared and fisted around in his empty pocketed tummy. Though the little girl flatly refused to let them help, Ponch and Ellen were both on their feet and reaching out to her in total confusion.

"Steve? What's she looking for?" Ellen was beside herself as her niece began to panic and talk to herself. "We only wanted to take her picture and send it to Mike. She said she had an old picture in Ted to show us too, but now she's so upset!"

Becca was still backing up blindly until she hit a wall and Steve knelt down in front of her. "It's gone! I'm in trouble. She's going to be so mad. I'm in so much trouble!"

Her face was stricken in terror as Steve gently grabbed her arms and gave her a soft shake. Danny had reversed course to return to the kitchen to carefully reach up to the top of the refrigerator for the black velvet bag which he tossed to his partner.

"Hey, stop. Becca, it's okay because I have the bag. I found it before your bear got washed and it's safe." Steve was on one knee while she tried to pull away from him to get away. She wanted to run and he could feel that panic in an instant. He pushed the pouch under her nose and then untangled her fingers from Lord Ted to dump the diamonds into her small palm.

"Look. They're right here. I had to take the bag out of your teddy so it wouldn't go in the washing machine."

What sounded almost stupid to his own ears calmed Becca immediately. "I decided to keep them safe and locked away so you don't have to worry about them anymore. I didn't have time to tell you." Steve waited as she counted the nine and her face calmed considerably.

"Are they all there?" His question was meant to be equally calming but it made her expression darken as she mumbled an almost angry _yes_.

"What are you two talking about?" Ponch quietly asked as he knelt down next to his niece and thumbed a few tears off her cheeks. Unable to believe what he was seeing, Ponch found himself riveted to what she was holding in her hand.

"What do you have, Becca?" The _why_ was silently demanded of Steve and he sighed heavily before rubbing his hand over his face; there was no need to say it any other way.

"Diamonds. Rebecca was taking care of a small bag of diamonds inside her teddy."

"Mommy made me keep them." Becca offered more as an innocent explanation without thinking twice. Steve held the bag open as she again counted the nine one by one into the velvet pouch. He was stunned and too slow for her when she quickly snatched the pouch into her own fist.

"I kept them safe for her after she got them in Las Vegas. We had to leave the night she got them. We had to go really fast in the dark and she made me promise to hide them. When we got here there were ten, now there are nine. Mommy took one and left me."

Her anger and sense of betrayal were clear as she stared hatefully at the bag in her hand before whispering it again. "She left me."

"I know and we're sorry." That lonely, lost whisper was enough for Ponch and he silently picked her up. Lord Ted had already fallen out of her one-handed grip, but the diamonds stayed anchored in her other fist.

"But we found you, sprite."

Becca closed her eyes and hugged her Uncle hard as Steve stared at her and glanced towards Danny. He shook his head in disgust and mouthed, "_Vegas_."

"Vegas." Steve snorted as he breathed out the word. Right there was the precise link to Frank Curtis and Amy Wilkerson-Ramirez from the mouth of a child. If the woman had been alive and in the room, Steve wasn't sure what he'd have said or done to her to endanger her little girl so severely. He glanced once to Ponch and saw the confusion and blatant questions running through his mind; he would fill the Ramirez's in on everything later.

"Can I have those back?" To be clear with Rebecca, Steve tapped her tight fist and held out his hand. "So, is it okay if I keep them for you? Can I do that, Becca?"

She froze in Ponch's arms before coughing and closing off her face completely from all of them. She wasn't sure if she could or should go that far. Her hand fisted the black velvet as she buried the small prize in her chest. Even though she didn't want them - she still did - protecting them was her job and it was very important. Steve's hand fell back down to his side. He didn't want to push her or rudely take them away, but she obviously couldn't keep them. From behind them, Danny offered a subtle suggestion which Becca began to mull over seriously.

"I bet you had a special hiding place all this time. Didn't you?" She nodded quietly feeling the nubby diamonds poke her fingers from inside the pouch.

"I bet it was really hard to keep them safe, too. You did it all by yourself. It's been a big job, Becca, and you did it for a very long time." Danny had her full attention as he tried to reason out her fears. He smiled as she nodded again. It was a big job and she didn't want to do it anymore.

"I have an idea but you have to agree. Steve and I have a place in the police department where we lock things up tight as a drum. What do you think if we were to lock them up there? There are so many police it would be like having your very own private security team. No one could ever get to them except for us. Then you wouldn't have to worry so much."

Steve raised his eyes in surprise because all of it was truthful to a great extent. The bag would go to the FBI in reality, but to their evidence locker. He glanced approvingly at Danny's almost too self-satisfied face before chiming in.

"He's right, they would be very safe. I don't know of any place better."

Becca thought about it hard. All she had now was Lord Ted and the soft, plush animal was really no good for long-term hiding. She wouldn't be going back to the apartment and Steve's house didn't seem right. She was smart and the idea of having them really locked up tight would be a relief. Biting her lip, she looked at Ponch, Ellen and then Danny before finally settling on Steve.

Steve had his hand out to her again but seemed ready if she said no. He wouldn't force her to do it because it was completely her decision.

"Okay." She held the bag out to Steve before blurting out her true private thoughts. "I hate them. I don't want them back. Ever."

He smiled and cupped her cheek. "Good. You got it, kiddo. I promise we will take care of them and keep them safe."

Ponch and Ellen were still shocked but wisely said nothing as they watched the exchange. Steve looked meaningfully at them and pointed to the cell phone that had fallen to the floor by the sofa. The old photo of Becca and her father lay next to it, face-down and rumpled.

"I think you wanted to take a long overdue family picture for Mike? A new one." The blank expression on Ellen's face suddenly changed as tears welled in her own eyes. Before Steve knew what was happening, Ellen was in his arms and hugging him as she softly cried. Only he could make out her mumbled confused words about Amy and what she'd forced on the little girl for so long.

Steve was off-balance and rocked in place when Ellen suddenly released him to go for the camera and Becca's old picture. She wiped the tears from her eyes and beamed happily at her niece.

"Yes, you're right." She patted the sofa and repeated her very original question. "How about it? Can I take a picture of you and your Uncle?"

"Okay." The shyness was still there but the fear was gone. She left her Uncle to lean on her Aunt Ellen's knee to show her the old photograph first. And then the only thing Becca asked was to see the new pictures before Aunt Ellen sent any to her father. With Grace there too, she spontaneously decided that both she and Grace should be in one picture together. So in the end, a few pictures were sent to Mike Ramirez with a short text message. Ellen then called Mike immediately to explain what was happening and why.

Fully in control now, Steve watched in awe as Ellen walked composed and seemingly unruffled towards the window to talk quietly. It was her turn to try and calm the newly distressed man across the thousands of miles as he got each of the new photographs. A few minutes later, Ellen glanced over to where Ponch was sitting; she was tearful again but smiling happily as she finished speaking.

"I don't know, Mike. We can try." Ellen walked back to her husband and tried to give the cell phone to Rebecca. "Do you want to say hi to your daddy?"

Her expression pleaded with her niece as she tried to patiently wait. But Becca's eyes widened in surprise at the question and then she gasped. She understood what they had been doing with the pictures but didn't think she'd really be able to speak to her father so quickly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to or if she knew what to say. Unable to find her voice, Becca managed an insecure shrug and stared at the phone as if it would bite her hand.

"It's okay. No rush." Though she was saddened by the reaction, her Aunt continued to smile reassuringly as she sat down.

"She's not sure, Mike. Talk to your brother for a minute." Ponch's smile proved that he wasn't worried at all as hugged Rebecca closer.

"Hey, Mikey." Ponch took the phone and then cleared his throat against a happy tightness. "Can you believe this?" The phone was eerily quiet as his brother struggled for control and a new fear that his daughter might not be able to speak to him.

_"No. Yes. Ponch, I don't know what I am. I need to get there. What's wrong with her?"_ Mike's voice was brittle and hollow as he grappled with the sudden conversation. He had his own phone on speaker as he drank in the picture of his daughter.

_"Ponch, she's so .. small. And she looks so damned tired. Why won't she talk to me?"_

"I know buddy. Get here .. take your time .. she's safe and we've got her. Don't worry too much, Becca's only a bit confused and she's a little sick." Ponch gently jiggled Becca on his knee before asking again. She was holding her Aunt's hand nervously but listening to every word he was saying to her father. Ponch whispered down to her and waved the phone teasingly by his own ear.

"Can you say hi just once?"

_"Sick?"_ Mike was beside himself and hanging onto every word. _"Sick .. Ponchie?"_

"A bit of fever and maybe bronchitis. I know it's impossible, but I don't want you to worry, Mikey." The father and daughter were dancing around each other. With his happy tone, Ponch could see Rebecca's resolve fading as he pushed just a little bit more. She almost giggled at Grace's own exasperated eye roll and dramatic hand gestures to talk to her father on the phone. Aunt Ellen squeezed her fingers gently. Steve and Danny were also smiling at her and trying to get her to open her mouth.

"So, sprite. At least say hi to your daddy." He almost didn't give her a chance then. Before she could say no or duck away, he held the cell phone directly to her ear. "Just say hi that's all. It's one tiny word!"

"Mike!" Louder and for his brother's benefit, Ponch's voice boomed in the room and Becca almost laughed as she felt the strong vibration in her back. "Mikey. Talk!"

She sat on her Uncle's lap breathing as hard as her father on the other side of the line. She could hear him and then the anxious tone when he said her name. It made her blink in surprise as she felt something that she couldn't quite describe.

"_Rebecca_?"

"Hi." The word was almost too soft and she swallowed hard. Becca's expression was nearly unreadable but with her eyes closed, she took a breath and tried again. "Hi, Daddy?"

_"Rebecca. Sweetie."_ With those two words, she took the phone away from her Uncle and jammed it to her ear to listen harder. In the background, Danny laughed as he rubbed at his chest with a very pleased expression on his face. He caught Grace's eye and gave her a bold thumbs-up sign and she beamed back at him.

Mike Ramirez was beside himself as he talked much too fast into the phone._ "Becca? I"m coming to see you as soon as I can. Stay with your Uncle Ponch and Aunt Ellen. Please."_

He sounded like he was crying and Becca's screwed her eyes even more tightly closed than before. He sounded exactly the same but different. "Okay, Daddy." She coughed and then rubbed her nose because she had missed him so much. Her tears surfaced as her next question burst out on a fast exhale.

"Daddy, can I come home?"

_"God yes!"_ His choked sob startled her as much as her question did him. _"Yes, Becca. Just stay with Uncle Ponch. I'm coming for you."_

"Okay. I will." She nodded while relaxing into Ponch with a content smile on her lips before handing the phone to Ellen. Then she grinned to Grace with a happy explanation.

"My Daddy's coming here."

Her Aunt was openly crying too when she took the phone back. "Mike? We'll keep her safe. There are a bunch of people here that aim to do just that."

"No kidding." Steve folded his arms where he had propped himself up against the wall. Becca was grinning at him as his proud claim made them all laugh out loud.

"There is absolutely no doubt of that at all!"

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **thanks everyone for the continued kind reviews! CinderH, Jazzie and Synbou === saving the plot as always for me! thanks for the last minute Beta AGAIN when the evil nasty muse gets an idea! I'm catching up on returning emails - I'm sorry for the delay.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

** Chapter 12**

After calling Mike, much of the attention turned towards Danny who was finally feeling the beneficial effects of the morphine. Unsteady on his feet for a new reason, the doctor shrewdly sent him packing to sleep. Though he felt better, Danny still had some deep aches that stubbornly only dulled to a manageable roar. All of which were the core reason for the problematic blood pressure. Part of him felt useless and almost guilty to lie down, but his body had other ideas and Steve was already drawing the shades against the broken sunlight that was coming through storm clouds that were finally dispersing. It was amazingly still early in the morning and with an house full of nursemaids, Danny had plenty of time for a decent rest before lunch and other plans were made with the Ramirez's.

in the refuge of the spare bedroom, he was literally shaking with fatigue as Steve pushed him to sit. "Doc says your blood pressure is still too low. What's this about agreeing so quickly to a follow-up exam?"

"I can't get comfortable." Danny admitted as he unconsciously rubbed near the center of his chest again and grimaced at the pain that had only slightly let up in intensity. "It's a little hard to breathe sometimes."

Steve frowned at the rare honesty of the words but Ramirez was the best and he'd readily gotten his usually rambunctious partner to agree to more tests. The doctor thought it important but not an emergency, so bed rest was his first choice and priority.

"Go to sleep, Danno. We'll keep the girls occupied for the morning. Ponch will schedule the follow-up himself and when the roads are clear, we'll probably all go to the hospital." Steve was subdued and massaging his own injured arm which ached, but not nearly as badly as his partner's deep bruising which was now creating a series of alarming side effects.

"Good news for a change." Danny could barely keep his eyes opened as Grace came in with a new ice pack and for a quick last minute visit. She curled up against his side to give him a kiss and a happy grin.

"She's nice. I like Becca. She's brave." Grace whispered as she carefully hugged him. "Doctor Ramirez says she's sick but he can make her feel better. He says that you'll be okay too if you take a nap."

She had settled down closely to him in her concern and was rubbing his cold fingers in her own. She was very worried that her father and her new friend were both feeling sick at the same time. Ponch had also warned everyone that both would likely need to go to the hospital for checkups which was equally disappointing.

"It's okay, Grace. I'm going to take that nap and be up and about later." Danny nodded and grinned tiredly at Steve who was gently escorting Grace from the bed. None of them could be happier with the change in events and the Ramirez' joy in finding the long lost little girl but he was suddenly completely drained. In another attempt to control the deep ache that now felt like he'd eaten the worst meal in the history of the world, Danny rolled onto his right side and tried to ease the tightness in his chest but it did little to help. The ice pack and the medication were only doing so much to lessen the pain to a more manageable level.

Danny fell asleep eventually and then slept for hours but woke feeling not as well rested as he might have liked. Leaving the bedroom, he was surprised to find it nearing one o'clock in the afternoon. Steve was sleeping soundly in the recliner and the girls were on the lanai with both Ponch and Ellen quietly coloring together in the sunshine.

As soon as the couple noticed his arrival, they were immediately all over him for his hunched posture and pale complexion. Minutes later, Ponch was making a fuss once more about the renewed level of pain he still seemed to be in.

"Hospital. I'm sorry but it can't be avoided now." Ramirez leaned back in the chair where he had once more taken Danny's blood pressure and respiration. He was concerned about the diagnosis of the lesser chest contusion and now leaning back towards the ER doctor's original prognosis of a more serious lung contusion.

"These things can show up after the fact, Danny. I'd like to be sure."

Grace made a miserable face as tears pricked her eyes in concern while listening to the latest verdict. She looked up as Steve joined them and his yawn stopped mid stretch when he saw her watery expression. He listened to Ponch's growing concerns as he removed his stethoscope.

"You have me worried. So I'd like to have that EKG done today and another CT scan. We left our truck within walking distance and if you can manage, we can go now. I'd like to check Rebecca out as well to make absolutely certain that we aren't dealing with pneumonia." Becca looked up from the opposite side of the table and frowned at her Aunt Ellen. Both had promised no nasty needles, but still the idea of a hospital was scary and she wasn't at all happy about going.

Ellen gave her a wry grin and rolled her eyes which made Becca's frown evaporate into a matching giggle. To keep the happy tone, Ellen leaned over to whisper loudly. "When you feel better, you and I are going to have a girl's day out. Grace can come if she wants too. I'd like to get you some new clothes. Would you like that?"

The smile said _yes_ as Becca looked at Grace who obviously thought it sounded like a wonderful idea. "Good. Then it's a plan!" Ellen announced happily as she glanced carefully to the men who were discussing the best way to leave with the volume of noise increasing outside. Steve's truck was mired in his driveway and Ponch's truck was briefly wedged between two road crews as the sounds of chainsaws and loud trucks created an ear-splitting racket on the main street. When Ponch asked, the foreman thought it would be only a short delay before they could leave in at least one of the vehicles as the crews removed the downed trees and wires.

Stuck for the short time, Grace at least wanted to go outside and watch, but Becca was still tired and wanted to remain inside with her Aunt.

"Danno, can we watch closer?" Grace was interested in the massive tree removal and she wanted to just take a peek at the big machinery. Uncomfortable sitting, Danny agreed as he followed her out the front door. Once the one tree was broken down and carted away, they'd all go to TAMC in the Ramirez's SUV as the county crew moved along to their next big project.

"Sure, Monkey. Why not." He grinned and ambled slowly behind her and down the driveway.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Two crewmen watched the officer and little girl meander towards the main crew and they smiled to each other. This was going to be easier than they thought as they watched the dark-haired ten-year old walk directly towards them. She'd come down the driveway of the house they'd been watching for nearly half the morning. She obviously wanted a better view of the tree removal and they couldn't believe their sheer luck.

"Is that the kid?"

"Yup, that's her. Frank wants her today. This should be a no brainer if you distract the cop, I'll grab the kid."

They certainly looked the part of town workers as they picked up a spare hard hat here, and then a pair of orange work gloves there. Anything tossed haphazardly in the bed of a truck or left within easy reach of any open truck door or window. By the time they'd walked casually down one quarter of the street, they looked as if they absolutely belonged. One grinned as he tossed a shovel over his shoulder and headed towards the slowly walking police officer. On his way, he used it casually to roughly scoop up debris to toss into the closest wheelbarrow as he closed the distance on his target.

"It's so big, Danno!" Grace was impressed by the two massive trees that had come down on Steve's street sometime during the night to completely block anyone from coming in or going out. He and Grace watched the major affair that included chainsaws, commercial sized wood chippers and at least four town dump trucks. Electrical workers were up on poles on their heels as they tried to repair the downed wires along the way. Further down yet, flooding still required that two side streets remain closed until further notice.

Danny sighed as he rubbed his chest uncomfortably and paused at the bottom of Steve's driveway. He was only half paying attention as she put her hands over her ears when a chainsaw came to life across the street. Unable to yell too loudly, he successfully got her attention and waggled a warning finger in her direction.

"Don't get too close, Monkey." Her smile and returned wave brought her to an obedient stop before he needed to worry.

Grace stepped a few feet backwards off the sidewalk as two men walked passed her carrying another chainsaw and a big rope. Before long, she had walked a few feet away from him again to get a closer view of the army of activity. Bored with the wait, Doc Ramirez and Steve also stood together in the driveway by Steve's truck. Steve had already informed the doctor of Amy Wilkerson-Ramirez' murder. and the case as it related to the FBI The obvious assumption was that her death was directly linked to the expensive jewels and the thumb drive of very critical data linked directly to Frank Curtis. But of course, neither man could hazard a guess as to how or why Amy would be involved with what was assumed to be a nefarious criminal element. Ponch described what he knew of Amy's background and how she and Mike had tried to get help after she returned from her last deployment. Steve was shocked to learn more about Joanna Pearce and how Amy had taken refuge more and more in her best friend's strength of memory. Ponch was upset as he digested the information and tried to figure out the best way to tell his brother. Telling Rebecca would be trickier and take much longer to do. The only thing they easily could agree on was the need to get Rebecca home now to her father.

Grace skipped just a little closer as the workers broke the biggest tree into manageable pieces. They were working fast on the opposite side of the street and were actually almost done. The tree had taken down half the neighbor's roof and a gaping black hole was impressive where the bedrooms used to be. Grace waved when they glanced her way and one smiled to playfully rev the chainsaw to make her laugh. Behind her, a hand fell firmly on her shoulder to spin her around in surprise.

"Hi, Kasey." She stumbled to a stop as a strange crewman leered down at her. She could barely hear him above the work going on around them, but his intent was clear. "Care to go for a quick ride?"

"No. Let me go." Grace felt her heart thudding in her chest as she tried to break free from his hand which tightened in warning on her shoulder. "My name isn't Kasey. You must mean Becca, anyway."

The man narrowed his eyes and forced her to back up away from the majority of the activity. He shrugged as he reached for her wrist and then scooped her up around her middle before she realized what was happening. Her frightened scream was loud, piercing and Danny was already on his way with a wild shout of her name which was immediately drowned out again.

"Come on Kasey, you can play your little games on the way to see Mr. Curtis."

"Grace!" Danny's bellow barely reached her ears for the noise on the street. He couldn't get to her for the second man that suddenly rushed him with a shovel in hand.

"No way, cop. You're staying here while we take our little jackpot prize." He had the shovel raised high as he aggressively headed Danny off. With no options, Danny lowered his body to meet the man head on. Ducking low, he timed it perfectly under the first swing to take the attacker down with his right shoulder directly into his assailant's chest. The two hit the ground hard. Too hard and then Danny was done before he even started as his fingers loosened of their own accord and he blacked out briefly from the mind-numbing pain in his chest. In seconds, the man had Danny on his back and a fist rose to beat the helpless Detective into the ground. But before he could take that swing, he was tackled again from the side by an imposing, roaring shape. The two rolled away from Danny in a violent struggle for control.

"Grace." Danny didn't know what happened as he lay sprawled on his back and only mouthed his daughter's name. He heard her petrified shrieks which forced him to crawl forward onto his knees. That was as far as he got and the last thing he saw before he pitched forward into the mud was Steve's shadow and Grace being held by one slim ankle as she failed at getting away.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes:** and now it's time for Grace to kick some butt!

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 13**

When Grace screamed, Ponch and Steve weren't actually sure they had in fact heard anything of the kind. The shrill sound was drowned out by the wood chippers and chain saws on the street near them. Danny was closer though and his bellow of her name unmistakably reached their ears. Steve watched in shock as a worker cut Danny off from his daughter by brandishing a shovel as if it were a baseball bat. With no choice, he watched as Danny barreled full tilt into him in what looked like a pro football tackle. In the distance, he saw Grace struggling and fighting against another man who was trying to half carry and half drag her to a remote corner of the block and towards an idling sedan.

"Ponch! Help him!" He pointed towards Danny and took off on a dead run for the man who had Grace. As he drew closer, he saw that the first man had his work cut out for him as Grace clawed and kicked with all her might. What the guy hadn't bargained for was Grace's dogged fight ... and three very angry, protective men. Grace bit the man hard on the fleshy part of his palm nearest his thumb and he hollered in pain but refused to drop her. Steve was on him before he could raise his fisted hand to pummel her in the head.

Grace screeched in terror as she got rolled to the ground caught up in Steve's attack. Simultaneously trying to protect her in the fall and get the man to let her go, Steve tumbled hard into the wet grass and skidded a few feet through mud to land in a large pool of water. It was enough to shake Grace free though and she took off awkwardly on her hands and knees.

The man was a solid wall of muscle and he virtually growled in anger at Steve as he fell and purposefully went for the white bandage on the injured arm with his fingers. Twisting, grinding and then punching Steve directly in the fresh bullet wound, he heard the man gasp in pain and fall backwards as the bandage immediately darkened red. He leveled another solid punch to Steve's jaw which gave him enough time to gain ground on the little girl as she tried to scramble away.

Leaving Steve stunned on his back, he whirled on Grace and threw himself bodily at her kicking legs.

"Get over here, Kasey! You're as much trouble as your damned mother!" Crying in fear as she squelched through the muddy mess, Grace was unable to get traction only to find her ankle snared again.

"Danno! Uncle .. Steve! Ow!" She fell onto her stomach with a loud _oomph_ as her forward motion was brutally stopped. Rolling on her side, she felt herself sliding uncontrollably back into his arms.

"Uncle Steve!" She was crying hysterically now as the man fisted her shirt with his other hand. Over his shoulder, she could see that Steve's arm was full of blood and hanging almost loosely by his side as he lurched to his feet. Before he could completely get up, Grace took a deep breath as she looked at the man's evil dark eyes. He was laughing at her and determined to take her away. She however, was quite determined to stay. Cocking her knee back almost up to her chin and bracing herself on her elbows, she drove her foot as hard as she could directly into what she thought would be the man's forehead.

"I'm not Kasey!" She screamed as she felt the jarring connection up to her knee and then her ankle was suddenly freed when she practically caved in his nose. Blood spurted instantly as the man gasped in reaction to the stunning mind-numbing shock. She completely missed her Uncle Steve's deviously pleased grin because she didn't have to be told twice to get away back to the house.

"Grace. Run!" He coughed against the pain in his injured arm as he forced it up to grab the attacker around his neck. Using his weight and his good right arm, Steve was in a fury as he wrestled the large man down into the ground.

Holding his face as blood oozed through splayed fingers from his broken nose, the man was off balance and totally unprepared for what happened next. Without warning, he found his face thrust directly into the wet earth where water pooled up to his ears. A sharp knee was in his lower back and two insanely strong hands pinned his shoulders and neck into the suffocating swill of mud, grass and rain water. Legs and hands flailed wildly but he couldn't get purchase on the wet slick skin or push off the ground he was essentially being suffocated by. His hands sunk into the muddy water and did nothing to elevate his body or get the enraged SEAL off his back. A final downwards shove pushed mud into his broken nose and filled his mouth as he gurgled and then choked violently only to inhale the slurry he was trying to avoid. A few seconds later, his body twitched, completely stilled and only then, did Steve roll him over and make a minor attempt to clear his mouth from debris so he might breathe.

Behind him, Ponch and Danny's attacker seemed to be evenly matched but the irate doctor was suddenly much more agile and methodical. As the two got to their feet in a stand-off, Ponch ignored the man's feinting and attempted boxing prowess to just wait for the man to make a mistake. The real crewmen working on the street were coming over to surround the fight with intent to help their own. Until one and then two noticed that Grace was being attacked and that the two men were not actually their friends or co-workers.

Three ran over to help Steve haul his nearly unconscious man to the truck. Stumbling over his own feet, Steve rummaged quickly through the glove compartment for zip ties and a spare set of cuffs. With the extra set of hands, Steve cuffed the man and the zipped his ankles together leaving him lax against the rear tires.

Two other town workers tried to aid Danny on the ground, while a few more surrounded Ponch as he waited for his opportunity. His posture and eyes made the men hesitate in getting directly involved since it was clear the doctor was enjoying himself. Ponch only needed one mistake to be made and he could be a very patient man. As the circle tightened around them, it didn't take long for the man's anger and nervous energy to best any common sense.

After that, Ponch Ramirez's natural response was efficiently fast and seamless as he toyed the man into a situation where he could reach the shovel. Reading his intent, the foreman cocked the long wooden handle upwards with his booted foot and tossed it slyly to the doctor.

"Come on then." Coyly Ponch invited the man to fight as he hefted the would be weapon now in his own hands with a nonchalant ease. As the attacker attempted to copy Danny's earlier move, Ponch side-stepped neatly to the right and took one well-aimed, underhanded swipe that hit home behind the man's knees. It brought him down in a screaming frenzy of pain from a broken leg that was likely shattered in numerous places.

Out of breath and with blood seeping down his arm from the reopened stitches, Steve jogged over to where Danny and Ramirez had the second man. He had taken a sharp angle across his lawn to intercept the large man who had Grace. Out of the corner of his eye, he had registered Danny's determined expression and knew number one wasn't going anywhere even though his partner wasn't up to his best. As he got closer now, he saw that both men did have their man well in hand; Ellen had called 911, as had the foreman and his men were waiting to see what they could now do to be of assistance.

Wending his way through a few of them, Steve saw that Danny was laying prone on his stomach and unmoving. A shovel lay a few yards off to the right and the man Ponch had neatly incapacitated was screaming in pain.

"Get over here and cuff this lunatic." Ponch was seething angrily as he sat on the man's back with one hand firmly fisted in his hair and he was oddly oblivious to the man's cries. Most of his attention was specifically on Danny.

"He hurt his chest again .. badly. The ambulance is going to take time and they still won't be able to get down this street. How's Grace? Where are Ellen and Rebecca? Are they all safe?"

Steve looked around frantically for Grace and finally saw her in the doorway to his house and in Ellen's arms. Becca was hanging on to Ellen too with enormous eyes and a trembling chin. Both girls were crying and Grace was nearly distraught as Ellen kept her back from the chaotic fight.

"She seems okay. They're all okay, Ponch." They were breathless, covered in mud and soaked to the skin by the frightening event. Needing to relieve Ponch of his unusual chair, Steve grabbed the zip ties and heaved the man towards his truck. He winced as his left arm resented the movement and a few town workers came quickly over to help bring the man to where the other injured man now lay.

Freed to work, Ponch was on his knees in the mud and gently checking Danny for head and neck injuries. He was worried and overly focused as Steve sank down too. "How's Danny?"

Ponch glared at the two men who were now up against Steve's pickup truck. Actually, number two was half under the truck and on his side where Steve had tossed him. Blood and mud pooled from his face onto the concrete as he gurgled and choked up thick fluid. Even though he was in extreme pain, the one conscious man glared back arrogantly and with absolutely no remorse.

"What exactly is going on here?"

"We aren't entirely sure yet, Ponch. You can be damned certain of one thing - we're going to find out their relation to Frank Curtis and what the FBI has uncovered. It's obvious what they're looking for .. they thought Grace was Becca. They want those diamonds and they may think she still has the thumb drive."

Steve was as angry as the doctor, if not more so as he bent down over Danny. His breath was coming out as a pained wheeze and one hand was fisted in the mud.

The doctor was on his knees and leaning very close to Danny's face before making a decision. "Help me roll him over .. slowly ... and find me a blanket and get some towels. Get my medical bag."

Steve did as he was told, only stopping to give Grace a hug in an attempt to calm her. "Danno's going to be fine, Grace. Doctor Ramirez is with him. Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay?"

She was filthy and trembling from the shock of the unexpected attack. Grace sobbed and clung to him before insisting that she was okay and just terribly frightened. He looked at Ellen and put a kind hand on Becca's head because tears were running down her face too. "Get them cleaned up and dressed. We're all staying together to go to the hospital once the ambulance gets here."

"Let's go." Firmly, Ellen propelled the girl's into the house and to the bathroom. "We need to hurry." Ellen was kind but resolute as she enforced a few rules and got them moving. Grace was upset and completely resisted leaving where she could at least see her father. Steve grimaced in sympathy as her continued sobs reached his ears while he gathered spare blankets, towels and then Ponch's medical bag.

"So, how is he?" Steve repeated his question as they propped Danny's head up out of the mud and then covered his body with the blanket. He then used one of the towels to wipe the streaks of mud away from Danny's face and eyes.

"Doc? How bad is he hurt?"

"I don't like his respiration. He could have bruised his lung the first go round. It's why I asked about the EKG and he definitely needs another now. Plus an MRI." He bit the words out angrily as if this accident proved the value of the tests he already wanted to conduct. Ramirez glanced over to Steve finally and saw the blood through the mud and filth on his arms.

"You reopened your stitches too, I see."

"It doesn't matter." Steve was brushing it off as Ponch picked at the now ruined bandages. "Ponch, how long has he been unconscious?"

"Commander, I wish he was." Steve was taken aback by the snapped out comment and his head shot up at once. A worried anger had settled across the doctor's face and he shook his head to repeat himself.

"He's not. He's having trouble breathing and managing the level of pain. But he's most definitely with us."

Steve saw it then, the tightly gritted teeth behind drawn lips and the agonized, pinched expression. Under the caked mud, Danny was pale and muddy water was mixed with a cold sweat. He was conscious and barely coping with the blinding agony his body was experiencing. Danny was trembling as wave after wave of white hot pain settled in his chest and then moved persistently back towards his spine. It was a crippling pain and not even a gentle touch or a soothing word would have an effect.

All Danny could sense was that Ponch was there, as was Steve but he could barely hear them as the blood rushed through his ears and he struggled to take in each tiny inhale against the knife in his chest. His heart felt funny too .. an oddly out of cadence thud that echoed in his throat and temple to take his breath away.

But the worst part was that he couldn't ask about Grace. A particularly severe change in his heart rate had him gasping weakly and all he could manage was a weak moan as his fingers twitched idly in the mud. The pain close to his sternum was intense and he was becoming nauseous. The careful turn to his back had him light-headed and he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Doc?' He heard Steve's almost frightened voice through the haze and then felt his hand grasped but he couldn't find the energy to return what was meant to be a reassuring pressure. Almost in his ear, Steve was demanding that he try to stay calm as Ponch repositioned the blood pressure cuff and took more readings. "Danny, hold on. Help's coming - just take it easy. We're going to have to move you to reach the ambulance."

Then there were more voices thrumming and he felt himself gently moved and lifted which only worsened the vertigo to take his breath away. Someone was crying in the distance and he moaned worriedly as he recognized the young tone.

Grace. It was Grace and he couldn't get to her.

In his frustration, Danny moaned again and desperately tried to move his head or at least open his eyes. But Ponch was there and injecting one thing or another into his veins to bring up a much too low blood pressure, calm an erratic heartbeat and ease the sharpness in his chest.

"No. No. Stop." His barely audible pleas were seemingly ignored as the activity escalated and he heard but didn't understand frantically shouted orders. Floating in resentment, he hadn't realized that his hand was still caught up in an almost vice-like grip until he heard Steve yelling.

"Hey! Hold up!" He sounded angry and upset but no one seemed to be listening to him either. Danny felt the loss as the tactile touch on his fingers disappeared, and then Steve's voice faded from his side "Stop. Wait!"

Danny was moved and bumped as they tried to carefully rush him towards one of the waiting ambulance that had gotten as close as possible. Sirens were screaming now in the background and he vaguely heard Chin's startled voice and then Kono. Doors opened and slammed shut around him. It took a long time before he felt the warmth on his arm and he heard the words. Steve had to be right near his ear again because he caught each and every rushed syllable.

"Danno. Doc's going with you but I've got Grace, alright? We're all going together to meet you there."

There was a pause and Steve's voice held a distinct note of pride. "Your kid has one helluva round-house kick, Danno. Gracie broke the guy's nose. Smashed the crap out of him with one kick!"

Behind closed eyes, Danny tried to at least make a pleased sound to show that he heard his partner. Grace was fine and fought like a tiger. He would have grinned too if he had the energy, instead he listened as Steve's flurry of words continued. Danny heard the extreme worry for him, but also the near delight and admiration for his daughter.

"There's not a scratch on her, Danny. Promise. If I hadn't seen it myself; she's a great kid, Danno." There was a short chuckle before Steve finished his hasty ramble. He was being rushed even more now as Ponch made it clear they needed to leave and Steve's hand tightened reassuringly once again on his arm.

"Grace and Becca are fine. We'll meet you at the hospital. You're going to be okay."

Then Steve was gone as the steadying hand abruptly left him for a second time. But it had been more than enough and Danny let out with a strangled half-moan and half-sob of relief. Doors slammed again and the ambulance finally began to move.

Another strong hand found his shoulder as his shirt was removed and what he thought was a stethoscope was placed on his damaged chest.

"You're going to be fine, Detective. Just rest now .. what I gave you should help with the pain and make it easier to breathe." As Steve said, Ponch would be with him in the ambulance as they traveled to the hospital. His unresisting arm was studiously cleaned and he felt the tell-tale sign of an IV being placed near the crook of his elbow.

Danny knew that the doctor only called them by their titles when he was upset, angry or extremely worried. And truth be told, the habit was employed if something might be very challenging to his Hippocratic Oath or his patient's well-being. Doctor Ramirez most definitely did not like being pushed up against walls not of his own doing. Right now, the doctor could be any one of those things and for any number of equally good reasons. The man never lied and if Steve had Grace and Ponch said to rest, then Danny could do that since his back was covered and his family was indeed, safe.

A blanket was laid across his legs and halfway up his chest. Something else warm and soothing ebbed into his arm through the IV and it began to spread inch by inch towards the worst of the pain. He sensed Ponch shifting next to him as his large hand settled on his shoulder to offer support and strength.

The strong fingers may have held a slight tremble, but Danny heard the care as well as the remnants of anger in the big's man's voice.

"Breathe slowly, Danny. Try to relax and let us do the work. Everything's going to be fine." So he willingly let it all go when he felt the oxygen mask being draped over his face.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **work is in the process of spontaneous combustion! if the next one or two chapters take a bit longer, please be patient.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 14**

Steve sent Kono and Chin directly to the house to ensure that HPD not only properly took the two men into custody where they lay in his driveway, but also to protect Ellen and both girls should something else go wrong. Two additional ambulances had been dispatched, were due to arrive within minutes of each other and Steve refused to relax until he'd seen personally to every detail. He held his injured arm protectively to his side as he jogged back, pleased to see that the two men were being heavily guarded. He was additionally delighted to see no less than four FBI agents on site, too. Regardless of the blood streaming down his bicep to his wrist, he roughly toed the man Ponch had taken down. The man was arrogant but couldn't hide the agony in his badly broken leg as Steve glared at him with a distinct warning.

"Curtis made a mistake. Which means you made a mistake." The FBI agents sauntered closer to flank Steve almost protectively. They had all been working with Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua over the last few days and had only the utmost respect for the two Five-0 team members.

One agent blatantly ignored Curtis's men to introduce himself to Steve. "Special Agent Jim Marcus. It's been a pleasure to work with your team."

Older and portly, the agent gently guided Steve towards his house where Chin and Kono were currently inside with Ellen. "You need to get that arm looked at."

"Eventually." Steve huffed a disgusted sound as he motioned the man to follow him. "Besides these two, I have another gift for you." From the kitchen, Steve first took down his weapon from the top of the refrigerator, automatically checked and strapped it on. He then tossed the small black velvet bag to Marcus.

"Kono or Chin likely informed you of these." The man nodded with a wry smile.

"They did. Amazing that a child had these and for so long." Marcus' displeasure echoed Steve's own as he shook his head dismally. "You need to know that Curtis is on the island. He's actually been here for weeks with his men plotting and planning to take down Joanna Pearce and obtain these diamonds and that thumb drive. Of which, he's partially succeeded so far."

Marcus held his hand up so he could continue over Steve's growing anger. "Our office in Vegas has been building a case against Curtis for almost three years now. It's taken time and patience to get this far. Pearce and her kid wound up unfortunately in the middle. However and with your help, the thumb drive is in our possession and these diamonds are part of a larger stash Frank Curtis coordinated stealing with his cousin, Butch Curtis. This all solidifies the case against him."

Steve waited because more was obviously coming. "Frank Curtis is planning to hold a high stakes game here. Tomorrow night actually. We're trying to find out where and we want to take him down in the midst of the action. With him, we'll have the opportunity to apprehend key players."

It made sense and Steve nodded in agreement. With the data, established proof that he orchestrated a kidnapping and murder, and now the pending game it would be a coup for the FBI. However, the agent almost paled and then swallowed hard before trying to find his voice which suddenly seemed to fail him completely. "We have one insider near to Curtis's inner circle. She's close enough to glean certain aspects of the gaming and prospective clients and she came into some very startling intel this morning."

"Okay. What are you getting at? From what I understand, much of that client data was on the thumb drive. What else have you learned?" He was hesitant to ask based solely on Marcus's abrupt change in tone. Something was wrong and even the FBI agent was unsettled and greatly disturbed by whatever they had recently learned. Before answering, Marcus broke eye contact to stare at Lord Ted who was laying carelessly on his side where he'd been abandoned on the sofa.

"Frank Curtis sent these guys this morning to abduct Joanna Pearce's kid. He's not sure if we have the drive and he assumed wrongly that she had it in her possession." Steve nodded since it was his team's assumption as well. He did interrupt now though to set one key thing straight with Agent Marcus.

"Rebecca. Her real name is Rebecca Ramirez. She has a family here and her father is on his way." He didn't say it unkindly and he fully understood that for the FBI, the Pearce's were ingrained in their automatic processes. To his credit, Marcus smiled warmly and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course. Rebecca. We got a call this morning from our Vegas field office to confirm that the game is on, but he's not playing strictly for cash winnings this time. It's .. special." Marcus was still eyeing the teddy bear and Steve felt his own dread rising as the agent pointed to the plush toy.

"He's arranged for a new type of client to participate and one such man has already arrived in Honolulu. These new clients have direct ties to trafficking and they all prefer young girls. Very young girls. Frank Curtis wants Kasey Pearce - your Rebecca - for an entirely different purpose. Even though this abduction failed, the child may still be in danger."

He had to sit down at that point; Steve could hear Ellen's soft tones upstairs between the master bathroom and the bedrooms as she tried to clean up both Grace and Rebecca. Kono and Chin were obviously there too based on the intermittent interjections and gentle offers of help. He ran his hand over his face and into his hair where it stayed momentarily stuck in place.

"Joanna Pearce, she ... I'm sorry." Marcus sighed to correct himself. "Amy Ramirez killed Butch Curtis in Vegas before she fled with her child. Frank wants full and complete retribution for what she not only stole from him but for the murder of his cousin. He will go as far as humanly possible to prove his point."

"He's not human. This is a sick move." Steve ground out in a fury as he heard Grace's tearful broken voice upstairs. The man had almost succeeded and might not stop even though his men had so far, failed. The right girl or the wrong girl wouldn't even matter in the long run once the game began and the clients were in place. The thought of the man almost abducting Grace or Rebecca that very morning for such a terrible scheme was unfathomable.

"Oh my god." His voice was barely audible as he closed his eyes. The situation was worse than any of them could have imagined. "We'll keep them in protective custody but he may be desperate and go after another child. Or will he cancel the game if he thinks you're too close?"

"We aren't sure. He's a dangerously lethal man. Once he gets a bone he's tenacious and he won't let it idle by." Agent Marcus shrugged with both hands held high.

"His back is against the wall and these clients will not appreciate being rescheduled or postponed, or whatever you'd like to call it. He's made extravagant promises that he's bound to want to keep. He's also likely paid a very high premium for the secret location. My bet is that Frank Curtis will adapt and he will adapt quickly to cater to his customers. We need to be ready for anything."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Grace was still hiccuping as her tears dried on her cheeks while Ellen cleaned her up in the bathroom. Becca was standing in the doorway and listening with a rising fear as Grace tried to explain what happened with the man who thought she was Kasey. She began to tremble when Grace said the bad man wanted to take her away to someone named Mr. Curtis.

Becca's not so old terror bubbled to the surface as she backed away from the adults. The Asian man was there and he was very nice. Both her Aunt Ellen and Grace seemed to know him well, plus the pretty girl named Kono who was also a police officer. Both smiled reassuringly at her, but Becca wasn't interested in them as she listened to what was going on around her. With Grace in a clean set of clothing and beginning to calm, her Aunt Ellen prodded them all downstairs to check on Steve who was speaking to a strange older man in the living room. Fearfully, Becca paused on the stairs unsure of what to do with so many people present in and around the big house.

She sat stiffly with Lord Ted on the sofa while her Aunt gently propelled Steve into the kitchen to care for his re-injured arm. She listened as Ellen asked for an emergency first aid kit from one of the police vehicles. They were getting ready to all leave for the hospital after that to see Danny, her Uncle Ponch and to meet Grace's mother.

Becca was momentarily forgotten as she sat perched on the sofa with her bear. Grace was upset and was standing with Kono in the doorway to the kitchen watching Ellen go to work on cleaning Steve's arm. They had to step aside when Chin came back in with the first aid kit. She watched him run back upstairs to get a clean shirt for Steve but refused to return his gentle smile. Becca was caught up in her urge to run. Her lip trembled as she considered her well-known private hiding places in the city. She was fast and good at staying low; her fright pushed her to act as the adults made plans to leave for the hospital.

Their combined distraction worked to her advantage as she faded into the background with Lord Ted crushed to her chest. She felt an overwhelming urge to leave and hide as Grace tearfully tried to remember what the man had exactly said for Steve's benefit. Becca melted away from them all when Grace repeated that he had come looking for Kasey and that someone named Curtis was waiting for her.

The bad men had taken her mother and now they wanted her, too. They wanted Kasey and maybe even the diamonds that Steve promised were locked up safely. She liked being Rebecca again but was afraid she'd be forced back now to her lonely role of Kasey. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked out the open front door towards the street. She needed to get away because they were too close and she was sure now that no one could protect her. Grace was crying, Steve's arm was covered in blood and Danny had been taken away in an ambulance. Becca got up and walked slowly to the open door to peek outside. There were too many people still milling about as HPD and two more ambulances took the bad men into custody.

Becca was silently crying now when the man with the broken leg was moved to a gurney. He caught her eye from where he lay handcuffed and surrounded by police, the FBI men and EMT's. They loaded him by Steve's truck and were going to wheel him down the street towards one of the waiting ambulances. His shocked expression alarmed her as it changed to a knowing gleam of anger and unshielded threat. He had the gall to give her a tiny wave and mouth "_Hi, Kasey"_ and she nearly fainted in fright on the spot. The older FBI agent who had been talking to Steve saw the terrible gesture and glanced at her in sympathy. He glared and then not so accidentally bumped into the man's injured leg causing him to shout out in pain. But it was too late as Becca scrunched her fingers into Lord Ted's clean fuzzy fur and backed up rapidly into the shadows of the house.

In an instant, her frantic eyes searched the room for a place to hide because it wasn't safe anywhere. The closet beckoned her again and as her name was called out from the kitchen, she was already hiding deep in the closet's back corner with the familiar blanket covering her small body.

Closing her ears and eyes to everything, Becca hid from her much too recent past as Kasey Pearce. Only Lord Ted heard her quiet continual cries of "_I'm Rebecca_."

"Where is she!?" Ellen's startled shout came from the upstairs bedrooms where she'd immediately gone after not getting an answer on the first floor. Her anxious footsteps rang from room to room until she was positive that her niece wasn't there.

"Where's Becca? Steve, she's gone! I can't find her in the house!" Concern turned quickly to anguish as Ellen fruitlessly went from room to room calling her niece's name.

She was frantic and approaching hysterical as her fast walk became a jog through the house. "She's gone! Suppose someone got in ... suppose someone took her."

"She can't be gone. And there's no way anyone got into this house!" Steve was shocked as he strode from the kitchen where Ellen had just cared for his arm. Fresh bandages were wrapped expertly around his bicep, but stained with spots of fresh blood as the wound continued to sluggishly bleed. They had left Becca sitting on the sofa with her teddy bear. Each was sure of it and Chin was stunned as he voiced the same thing.

"She was sitting there the entire time!" Chin scooped up Grace's hand while Steve and Kono went outside to gather officers to search for the little girl. Inside, Ellen and Chin - with Grace in hand - anxiously began another room to room search. Ellen began to cry softly as each room yielded the same silence.

With options running out, Ellen pointed out towards the lanai and the rough ocean. "Maybe the beach?"

However, it was Chin who finally heard the faint raspy sniffles from the dark closet.

"Ellen. I need help here." He called out to the distraught woman softly as he knelt outside the downstairs closet with his hand resting on a small lump under a dark blue naval blanket. Chin's voice was soft and soothing, but he got no reply at all from the frightened little girl.

"Rebecca? Can you come out?"

Grace was staring at the blanket with eyes that once again filled with tears. Lord Ted's fuzzy paw poked out from under the blanket as if telling them all his tiny charge was hidden in that exact spot. The little girl refused to come out or answer Chin's gentle questions as he tried to get her to show her face. All he could hear was a frantic chanted mumble of what sounded like nonsense as the blanket rocked under his hand.

"Come on out, Rebecca. It's okay." He looked up as Ellen virtually dove into the room to kneel down near the closet.

"She's too scared and she doesn't know me at all." Chin whispered in warning as soon as Ellen's knees buckled in relief next to his own. Leaving her for the moment, Chin picked up Grace and left to tell the others that Rebecca had been found in the house.

"Becca? Rebecca!" Ellen was crying openly as she pulled the entire quaking bundle into her lap, blanket and teddy along with the child. Her niece's arms were shaking as they automatically circled her neck and she cried as if her heart would break from the terrible scare.

"I'm Rebecca. I want to stay." Her Aunt heard the plaintive mumble of her name over and over again as she tried to soothe her while pulling off the too hot blanket. Rebecca's face was blotchy and red from feverish tears as she clung desperately to her.

"Shhh. Yes, you are our Rebecca. They won't get you, sweetie. We won't let them." Ellen ignored the heavy footsteps behind her as Steve barged back into the house to find the two cuddled up together on the floor by the closet. But when the child refused to calm as she vainly tried to wipe her tears away, Ellen struggled to her feet with Rebecca in her arms.

"Hospital. We need to go now." She passed Becca to Steve who insisted on carrying her to the Ramirez's large SUV. She lay limply with her eyes closed and her cheek resting on his shoulder while barely fisting his shirt with one hand. Each raspy breath was panted out in a short tremor of fear and Steve wasn't even sure if she knew where she was at that point. Chin was anchored to Grace as they left the house together for the SUV; he would drive with Kono following to the rear.

Ellen slid first into the large back seat of the truck and held out her arms so that Steve could pass the exhausted child over. Rebecca's eyes remained tightly shut as she weakly clung once again to her Aunt. On the opposite side, Steve and Chin placed Grace protectively in the middle of the seat.

"Go." Steve whispered softly to Chin as Grace fell sideways into him with a sob. "Come here, Gracie." He wrapped Danny's daughter safely onto his lap and held her tightly as both girls sought refuge from the frightening events of the morning.

Their arrival at TAMC was met with curious stares as the group virtually stalked into the emergency room looking anxiously for Doctor Ramirez. He met them halfway down the corridor with widely splayed questioning arms.

"What took you all so long? Danny's downstairs having tests done .. but what took you so damned long?" Ponch was at first seemingly angry in his concern as Steve strode purposefully towards him with Grace in his arms. While it was clear that she had been crying, she was much better and calmer now that they were at the hospital and she could eventually see her father.

Ponch's face remained stern until he saw that Chin was behind Steve, carrying a much too limp Rebecca, with Ellen looking uncharacteristically distraught.

"What happened?" Pulling a gurney over, he insisted that Chin lay his niece down as Ellen ran for a blanket and medical supplies. Rebecca was pale and trembling with her long, dark eyelashes sparkling from tears. He was anxious as he whipped his stethoscope out and checked her vital signs.

"She's in shock. What happened?" He glared at Ellen who studiously ignored his reaction as she returned with the supplies and wrapped Rebecca in a warm blanket. Without waiting for an answer, he turned and readied an IV for fluids and fastened a pediatric oxygen mask to the little girl's colorless face. His decision to next give his niece a mild sedative was met with mixed emotions by his wife who still had yet to answer his first question.

Ellen's eventual answer was whispered quietly only after the two had settled the little girl and she'd fallen into a sleep with the aid of the sedative. "She ran away to hide when she found out the men came for Kasey. She's petrified that they will take her away from us, Alphonse."

She didn't need to continue as Ponch rested his hand on Rebecca's warm cheek. He cleared his throat against his angry mix of emotions and without turning around made a single demand. "I suggest you get this man, Commander. Before I do."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

The Five-0 team established themselves as the personal guards to both girls. Ponch admitted Rebecca for the evening and used his signficant clout to secure a room in a private section of the hospital. The location was near the ICU where Danny lay sleeping and afforded them all easy security and surveillance. To support them, Steve had additional HPD backup on staff to monitor all coming and going around the wing.

"Danno?" Grace was leaning up against her father's bed which was a scant two doors down from Rebecca's own room. She knew that Doctor Ramirez had given him a lot of medicine and his face was hidden under a very special oxygen mask. Her mother and Steve were in the doorway to the room as they watched her try to rouse him from a deep sleep. Other than the purplish imprints of the man's fingers on her ankle, Grace had bounced back with flying colors and now only wanted her father to be well.

"Come on, Danno. Wake up." He was propped partially on his right side to take any pressure of his badly bruised left lung and Grace could easily see his face.

"Grace." Rachel quietly walked into the room to put an end to her daughter's persistent prodding. "Doctor Ramirez said that he would sleep a long time. He needs to rest in order to get better."

"We should go home and come back tomorrow." Grace's expression fell sadly at her mother's suggestion.

"I don't want to." She complained while leaning determinedly into the bed and wrapping her hand around his quiet one. "I want to stay until he wakes up."

Four hours had passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. According to the various test results, Danny was suffering from a pulmonary contusion meaning that his left lung was bruised and not only his chest wall. An alarming variety of things could progress decidedly not in his favor and the good doctor had Danny drugged heavily.

"Go home and get some rest, Gracie. I'll be here." Steve's arm was back in a sling after once again being flushed and re-sutured. She sighed unhappily and then nodded as she took her mother's hand but before leaving gave Steve a hug. From where he stood in the doorway, he turned to beckon two HPD officers that would escort Rachel and Grace home. They had orders to remain at the Edward's residence until further notice. Wordlessly, Steve kissed the top of Grace's head and smiled his thanks to Rachel.

Once they left, he approached the bed to stare worriedly at Danny's lax face. No one could say that they were happy, though there were some things for which Steve willingly acknowledged his relief. Danny's face was no longer deathly pale or wracked with pain. His breaths were short and shallow but finally even and holding a calm steadiness.

Steve reached down and picked up his hand. He had to admit that was better too with its natural warmth versus the ice cold rigidity from a few hours earlier. He sighed as he carefully sat down and closed his eyes. Becca was also improving under the hawk-like protective care of her Aunt and Uncle. In fact, her father Mike had called and would be arriving early the next morning. He would be on one of the first flights able to visit Honolulu from L.A. now that the storm had ended and the airports were reopening to business.

To help the FBI, Steve had discreetly contacted Kamekona to cast his own net to see if he could find out the location for the coming underground high stakes game. If anyone could find out, Steve had faith that their Hawaiian friend would know just the right connections for circumspect questioning.

"So, Danno. At the risk of sounding like your ten-year old daughter, why the hell won't you wake up?" He sighed around a sarcastic smile as he muttered the words under his breath. He also knew why based on the strong pain medication that their friend had prescribed for the ailing man. The objective for a successful treatment was proper pain management and supportive care that would allow the bruise to heal on its own. As Ponch described it, this was like any bruise that could show up a day later after banging a knee, shin or elbow. Except this time, the resulting bruise was internal and twice as painful where it lay on the sensitive lung. It could take up to seven days to heal and Doctor Ramirez was adamant about complete bed rest.

His partner's care was a stepped-up aggressive progression of orders should he not respond in the way Doctor Ramirez expressly desired. Steve smiled again because Ponch desired a lot and had virtually lobbed the demands at Danny while he lay unconscious before him. The worst case which had thankfully yet to be deployed would be full sedation and a ventilator which had its benefits. However the machine could adversely damage the sensitive healing lung tissue. It could also lead to pneumonia and a wide host of other major issues.

"I suggest you listen to Ponch, Danny. He's not a happy man right now."

Steve studied the tightly fitting specialized oxygen mask that Ponch had said was an excellent non-invasive option to improve Danny's oxygenation levels with the least amount of stress on his healing chest. The flow gently blew air into Danny's damaged lung at a certain pressure that stayed the same between each inhale and exhale. The process seemed to be working well and once Danny woke, the apparatus would allow normal talking, coughing and swallowing. It also distinctly lacked the severe risk of infection that intubation brought along with it.

"It's bad .. but not too bad, Danno. Gracie just left with Rachel and she's fine." Steve was tired as he blinked his eyes stubbornly open and mindlessly smoothed the blanket over Danny's hand. "She's a strong kid. Smart, too."

He waited for a reply that wouldn't come for hours yet and sighed as he rubbed his face. Steve leaned back in the chair and cradled the sling to his chest. Ponch had insisted on a pain medication for him as well, and Steve was beginning to feel the drowsy effects. There was a spare cot nearby and a bank of chairs in the waiting room, but Steve was simply too lazy to get up at that point. Closing his eyes that were burning from fatigue, he fell asleep sitting upright in the uncomfortable chair.

"Steve?" Ellen Ramirez was holding a small tray of covered food in her hands as she entered the quiet room. Her soft query wasn't answered and she smiled in understanding. Rather than waking him, Ellen put the tray down on the small end table. She then spread a blanket over Steve's long legs before sneaking out to once again sit quietly with Rebecca.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **This would have been up last night if not for a server failure on the FF site. I lost some text and then got tired of waiting to re-massage it all! But here we go.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 15**

FBI Agent Marcus was astonishingly correct - the game would go on as planned. Frank Curtis had no idea how well the FBI knew him. He had no idea how well they were preparing to take him down later that night, along with his very special clients. Had he known though, he still may not have canceled his plans because he was simply that brazen.

Over-confident to a severe fault, Frank had adapted as anticipated after losing his chance at kidnapping Kasey Pearce. He drew the line at attempting again at Tripler Army Medical Center. So he adapted with an amazing alacrity and was ready to continue with his special event. With the airport now open, he had arranged for a few more of his most trusted employees to assist in the latest venture. Just a few, not too many as to draw more attention.

Though he had adapted well, his humor was foul because he still didn't appreciate being thwarted by lazy Hawaiian cops he had evidently misjudged. Frank glared almost angrily at the pretty teenager who sat stupidly across from him in the hotel penthouse suite. Before she could sense his frustration, he had turned back to the windows overlooking the distant ocean. She had been easily duped into following him up to his room from the local coffee shop. Without Kasey Pearce, she would have to do and he'd sent one of his men down to the lavish hotel store to find more suitable attire for the fifteen year old.

Schooling his features, Frank turned to face her with what seemed to be a genuine, fatherly smile. "I'd like to take you to a very special party tonight."

He snorted to himself as an ignorant smile lit up her pretty features. She was already on the streets, but not street-smart even though she was hanging with unsavory characters. She had surprisingly propositioned him at a most opportune moment when he desperately needed an option. Even though Frank could almost smell the drugs on her, their meeting was his divine providence. She would clean up nicely and be a suitable substitution to fit into his plan with a startling ease. It wasn't what he had originally wanted nor intended, and he was offended by having lost his opportunity to put an end to Joanna Pearce and her brat legacy. However he needed to move on in order to focus on the quality of the event for his clients. This new teenager at least provided the impetus for his new focus and with much less fuss.

It was still early in the day but he was hungry himself as he handed the girl the hotel room service menu. "Pick out whatever you'd like to have. Anything at all. My treat, dear."

He watched as she crossed her legs almost seductively and grinned to show cute dimples; maybe she would be a better pick after all. Frank smiled at her again as he sat down across from her in one of the large suite's comfortable side chairs. He judged her profile and long legs that promised to be shapely one day. Moving to her hair, he wondered if she knew how to wear the long black curls in a more stylish manner to show off what would one day be a lovely neckline.

"Incredible." Frank whispered to himself before he smiled warmly at her which prompted another free show of her deep dimples and happily naïve blue eyes. He entirely approved and she blushed sweetly as he almost rudely held her gaze.

"Did you want to do anything now, Frank?" His sharply barked laugh at her hesitant, flirty attempt intimidated her and she immediately lost her smile. Holding his hand up as if to apologize, Frank shook his head and tried not appear as if he were making fun of her.

"No. Not yet. There will be plenty of time for that later." His mellow answer only slightly made her feel better and he could sense her growing embarrassment about being rejected. Leaning back casually in the chair, Frank tented his fingers and offered her another soothing smile.

"Go ahead, you must be hungry. Pick out something to eat." She frowned briefly before returning to the menu. Watching her closely, Frank rested his chin on this folded hands before asking her another important question. He snapped his fingers to call her attention back to his face.

"By the way, honey, what was your name again?"

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

It was just after dawn by the time Doctor Ramirez lessened the level of sedation running into Danny's system. An hour after that, he began to show signs of waking by the uncomfortable scrunching of his brow and restless hand movements. When his left hand suddenly seemed strong enough to blindly try and remove the cumbersome mask, Steve intercepted him easily enough. The tubing was larger than a regular oxygen mask and that alone was almost daunting, as were the annoying straps that ran across Danny's face to keep it securely in place.

"Leave it alone, Danny." Steve was in a good mood and his tone held that note of happiness as Danny began to stir. During the almost fifteen hour block of time, Steve barely remembered moving to the cot. He had woken only a short time ago as Ponch came in to alter Danny's medication and then examine his own bandaged arm for any signs of heat. The doctor was efficient as always but distracted and constantly checking his watch. Steve smiled to himself; Mike Ramirez was due to arrive that morning.

Kamekona had also come through. He had called Chin with the proposed location of Frank Curtis's high-stakes game. It was a solid lead from a reliable source for a docked unused freighter and Agent Marcus was organizing that very moment to ruin Curtis's mere existence. While Steve was annoyed that he couldn't participate, Chin and Kono were on the secondary team to provide backup to the primary FBI agents. It was early in the morning and they had the luxury of hours to prepare since the game was scheduled to begin eight o'clock that evening. They would wait even longer after that to provide Curtis and his clients with a false sense of security and to ensure that all key players had arrived. The game could then go on for hours or even days depending upon the skills of those involved and the money - or merchandise - that would exchange hands.

Danny felt his hand purposefully halted from its upward motion and he weakly let it drop back down before trying to open his eyes. He felt sluggish and heavy as he only half-heartedly tried to wake more fully. Whatever was fastened firmly to his face was equally uncomfortable and he felt oddly trapped.

"You with me yet, pal?" He heard Steve that time and winced against the bright light in the room before committing himself to blinking fiercely to clear his vision. Steve hadn't released his hand yet because he kept unconsciously attempting to reach up to his face in order to push back the contraption and its restricting straps.

"It's got to stay on." Steve was smiling happily but there was a warning and a strong sense of authority about his demeanor. "How do you feel?"

Danny considered the question as he allowed his eyes to lazily roam the hospital room. He rolled his tongue around it and closed his eyes briefly to think a bit more on the answer but then couldn't actually come up with one. He was warm, mostly comfortable and propped neatly on his side. Content to take short breaths of the warmed air circulating around his face, Danny figured that overall, he was quite fine. He could have guessed that he'd be at TAMC with Ponch involved in any way, shape or form and he was proud when he recognized certain features in the room. It was a good question, and his body was providing the perfect answer. Danny forced his eyes to look at Steve's face and then completely failed at being able to focus on the pale, dark-haired blur.

"What?" The word was more of a questioning sound. The residual drugs in his system were strong and his brain was achingly slow to react which made his mouth even more reluctant to work and it immediately made the welcoming smile on Steve's face flicker and then fade.

"Danno? You okay? Do you know where you are?" His hazy expression and feeble attempt at a nod weren't enough for Steve who worriedly paged the nurse's station.

Danny frowned when Steve gave him a little shake as his eyes slid shut tiredly. He was comfortable in his lethargy and completely at ease as he resisted a minor urge to think about what had happened to put him in a hospital bed in the first place. Under the mask, he took a slightly deeper breath to whisper his plain one-worded question.

"What?"

"I asked you if you were alright. Do you know where you are and what happened?" Bleary eyes tried to inform Steve that he was not only talking too much, but also much too fast. So instead of attempting to answer him, Danny studiously worked on simply staying awake.

Steve was worried and exasperated which was evident when the nurse finally came into the room to check on them. After a few minutes of measuring readings, validating charts and ensuring her patient's comfort level, she grinned and then shrugged nonchalantly.

"He's fine, sir. Doctor Ramirez wants him to be comfortable and I daresay .. he is." The goofy half smile on Danny's face lifted his eyes reassuringly as Steve once again intercepted the errant hand that tried to pull the mask from his face. The nurse's pleasant nature calmed Steve as Danny's unfocused eyes blinked tiredly again.

"Leave. It. Alone." Steve firmly tapped the back of Danny's hand as tried to tug on the straps to the mask. "Don't touch! Or, I will cuff you to the bed rail."

The amused lilt to Danny's lips deepened at the idea which seemed utterly ridiculous as his eyes dropped to study the actual rail. He took more than a minute to find Steve's face again before he repeated the only thing he seemed recently capable of asking.

"What?" This time the response inspired Steve's grin to return as he mockingly rolled his eyes at his happily drugged out friend. Danny's face was pinched in concentration and he was squinting blearily against eyes that refused to remain open for more than a few seconds at a time.

"I think I like you this way, Danno." Steve laughed softly. "Ponch really gave you the good stuff this time. Go back to sleep. We'll catch up later."

There was a briefly disgusted mumble and a half-hearted, blithe wave of his hand that once again strayed too far upwards. This time Steve didn't have to halt its progress as Danny fell asleep mid-complaint.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Becca woke a few times during the night but each time she was cuddled soothingly up against her Aunt in the hospital bed. Ellen had literally gotten in the bed to pull her niece tight during a terrifying nightmare and then simply stayed. Both were sleeping when Ponch checked on them one more time before leaving to pick up his brother from the airport. For the sake of continued security and because she had plenty of time, Kono insisted on escorting him personally.

"How is she?" Kono crept quietly up behind the doctor in the doorway. Ellen was sleeping on her left side facing them with her arm draped securely over Becca's body. The little girl was pressed up against her chest and she had her own fingers hanging loosely around her Aunt's hand. She looked even younger than her ten years with a face now flushed from a deep sleep.

"Better. Much better." Ponch had his hands sunk deeply into his coat pockets as he measured the sleeping pair. "Her fever has even dropped a few degrees. I understand that you've found this man responsible for Amy's death ... and for ... other things." The doctor was whispering. The tone completely changed though when he thought of Frank Curtis and the bit of information shared with him by Steve.

Kono uttered a soft sound of agreement. "The FBI will have him in hand tonight. Chin and I are going to be involved. He'll be going away for a long time, Doc."

Ponch nodded without answering. He was still trying to figure out how to tell his brother what had happened to Amy. And then, Rebecca was an entirely different story. He felt that deep down the child actually knew because she hadn't asked for her mother in quite some time. Her deeply rooted fear supported his theory and he would recommend that they avoid the subject for as long as possible. He stood there for a long time merely watching them sleep. He and Ellen hadn't had children together. It was one of those things that simply wasn't meant to be; but Rebecca's presence was wholly natural and achingly needed in their lives. Along with his half-brother, she filled a hole that he didn't realize existed and now Ponch sighed in an oddly confused sense of happiness not only for himself, but for Ellen. He was afraid to admit that he was now almost jealous of his brother. Kindly, Kono put her hand on his arm and gave a small tug since he seemed loathe to leave the peaceful room.

"Let's go get your brother. Mike's plane lands within the hour." The doctor bobbled awkwardly on his feet for a moment as a genuine smile lit his features. Moving quickly, Kono was surprised how quiet the big man could be as he easily snuck to the bed to tweak a blanket and drop gentle kisses on each forehead. His whisper was soft and only meant for Rebecca's ears, he grinned fondly at her when her lips twitched into a reactive smile at the sound of his voice.

"Be back soon, sprite."

After that, Kono herself had to almost jog to keep up with the excited man. At the airport, it was easy to spot Mike Ramirez even though he was much more harried, worn and too thin version of his older brother. Kono liked him on sight as she watched the reunion. The two men were nearly the same intimidating height, shared the same coloring and identically broad shoulders. Mike's eyes were dark and full of emotion as Ponch threw his arms around him in a welcoming hug that nearly lifted him off his feet. Kono grinned happily as Mike returned the embrace more as a life-line and then sagged in his brother's grip. Three years worth of agonized searching had finally come to an end and Mike Ramirez was barely able to stand on his own. Kono was surprised when he pulled her into a hug too and then pleaded with both of them immediately for more information about his daughter.

"How far away is the hospital? Is she alright, Ponchie? Does she want to see me?" His luggage was substantial for which he apologized profusely but he'd bought new clothes and toys for Rebecca with absolutely no ability to edit his purchases.

Ponch laughed warmly as he clapped his hand to Mike's trembling shoulders. "We have stores here too, you know. But Becca will love it all, Mikey. She's not expecting anything except to see you. I left her sleeping with Ellen and she's fine. We're only picking them up now from the hospital and then we're going home."

At that, Kono officially inserted herself to make one thing particularly clear. "Home, and with police protection until a certain situation is put to an end."

Mike stared at her queerly before slowly nodding. He had his own assumptions besides the bits and pieces of what he'd been told by his brother. His only urgency was getting to his daughter at that point though. The ride back to the hospital was relatively fast but Mike never stopped peppering Ponch with worried questions. In the end, the only advice that Ponch had was for his brother to go slow and to be very patient.

"She's afraid she's going to lose us all. She needs to know that we're there for her and that she's safe. I'll tell you more later .. now isn't the time, Mike. Just enjoy having her back and getting to know her all over again."

When they arrived, Ponch quickly bypassed his brother to peek into the hospital room. Ellen was reading in the side chair and she rushed to her feet to greet her brother-in-law when she saw them arrive. Becca was dozing in bed with the TV humming softly over head though she wasn't watching it at all. Lying curled up on her side, she had Lord Ted rocked under her chin as she hugged him comfortably to her chest. He gestured to Mike and then bodily pushed him into the room. Just in case Rebecca became nervous, he and Ellen stayed close by as they waited for her to notice her father. With Danny still sleeping, Kono ran to get Steve so they could watch what happened from a discreet distance in the hallway.

It took a few minutes since Mike was suddenly petrified to approach the bed. Sweat broke out on his forehead as leaden feet slowly took him closer. Uncertain, he glanced once over his shoulder and Ponch rolled his eyes dramatically as he wildly waved his brother forward. "She's fine and knows you are coming this morning. Go ahead, Mike."

Very softly, Mike sat down in the chair nearest the bed and just watched Rebecca sleep. Her eyes were closed and he marveled over her long black lashes. Her fingers were slender and one hand was completely buried in the teddy bear's fake fur. He swallowed hard as a lump clogged his throat and his eyes ghosted with tears. As if she might break, he reached out and gently stroked upwards from her small fingers, over her wrist and then up to the crook of her elbow.

"Rebecca?" He breathed her name out softly and then stroked her hand again, barely touching her as if she were precious glass that might break. "Becca." His voice was rough then as it unexpectedly cracked. He was unable to say anything else as his chin dropped to his chest and he closed his eyes.

She felt him come in the room but was still sleepy from the restless night and from not feeling all that well yet. Her Aunt had reminded her that her father would be coming that morning so she wasn't scared at all. So even though his shadow blocked the light almost the same way as Uncle Ponch, she knew it was him. Rebecca felt his light touch on her hand and how he let his fingers trail up her arm. She peeked at him from under her lashes and smiled when he said her name not once, but twice. He was scruffy from his long trip and he looked very tired - but he really had come for her. He came just like he had promised. With his eyes closed though, Rebecca hesitated before bravely reaching out and touching his hand.

Mike heaved in a shuddering breath and then his eyes shot open when small fingers wrapped around his thumb and whispered to him. "Daddy?"

She was looking at him in amazement and then over to her Aunt and Uncle as if making sure it was all real. She bit her lip worriedly and then hid her face behind her stuffed bear to peek out at him. Rebecca was nervous but also still doggedly hanging onto his hand. Mike smiled as he covered her fingers with his other hand. Softly, gently and to allow her an escape if she didn't want him to touch her but she only smiled.

"Mommy's gone." It wasn't what he expected to hear and Mike's brain went blank for a moment. What came out next was a strangled choking sound. "I know."

Her lip trembled then as her hand tightened in his and he struggled back to his feet to scoop her up as she met him half way. Ellen's sob caught in her throat as she watched the silent reunion. Ponch had his hands slammed deeply into his pockets as he bounced out of habit on the balls of his feet. Eyes shining and a smile that knew no bounds creased his face he finally turned to his wife as another sob shook her. Both happy and remarkably sad, neither knew what to say. In the hallway, Kono and Steve were experiencing the same flood of emotions.

"I know." Ponch whispered into Ellen's hair as he rocked her to his chest. The words were the same as his brother's but their meaning was entirely different. "Trust me .. I know."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **thank you, thank you, thank you to JazzieG, CinderH and Synbou for SUCH help. :-) And of course to everyone for the continual wonderful reviews that I am woefully behind in replying to. Super tense work week .. I am hoping to catch up this evening and over the weekend.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 16**

It was a predicament that he didn't like being in; not that any predicament was a good thing. By its very definition, it was problematic and it spelled trouble. Steve tried to come at it from every direction including getting the opinion from Kono, Chin and Doctor Ramirez. However, he was no better off at solving the issue than he had been earlier.

It was made worse by Grace and the finger-shaped bruising around her ankle that lay under her light weight red slacks. A purposeful ploy that Rachel used to hide the purpling mark from her ex-husband in an effort to keep him calm while his injured chest and damaged left lung had a chance to heal. So he knew Rachel's opinion without having to even ask her. Steve sighed as he watched Grace explain how she'd gotten away from the man that had tried to snatch her on the street in front of his house. He vaguely listened as she bragged about not only her perfectly aimed kick, but how he, Uncle Steve, so easily arrested him. The excited conversation included the sad fact about how the man thought she was Kasey Pearce, too.

Steve allowed it because it was all factual and already something Danny was well aware of. No surprises. Other than its alarming occurrence, it wasn't new. Danny didn't like it, but he was coping just fine.

This was where the predicament entered the discussion though, because Danny still didn't know about Frank Curtis's true intent. Danny didn't know that Frank Curtis wanted Kasey Pearce as a lurid prize for trafficking purposes - and how Grace had almost become the true victim. According to the FBI, there were no current changes in the man's plans either, which meant he was going forward with his special event.

Something was up and Steve wasn't the only one sickened by it.

"Isn't that right, Uncle Steve?" He'd totally missed it while mulling over his predicament of either telling his partner or waiting just a bit longer. Grace was smiling as she stared at him hoping that he'd agree to whatever it was that she'd just explained to her father.

His eyes flew to Danny's face almost guiltily and he saw the quizzical expression because Danny was already guessing something was severely lacking in his timeline. He could also much too easily read that Steve was distracted and greatly bothered by something else. Still propped on his side and needing to use the specialized oxygen mask for hours to come, the situation made the decision for Steve as a nurse came in to adjust Danny's pain medication. Steve frowned as he watched her face cloud over after taking his blood pressure reading; it was still low which according to Ponch, meant the bruised lung was still struggling as it healed.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace was persistent and Danny was now obviously staring at him for his odd lapse.

"I'm sorry, Gracie. I missed that. What's right?" Steve glossed over the questioning look to focus on Grace's happy face.

"Becca's father looks just like Doctor Ramirez except he's really skinny." Steve relaxed as he walked over to where she sat on the bed to lay his hand gently on her head. He was thankful that he'd only missed an easy question.

"He looks exactly like him. You are absolutely correct, Grace." Steve agreed and quietly sighed in relief as he watched Danny's eyes begin to close. He'd become more lucid shortly before Grace and Rachel arrived but Ponch still wanted him completely calm and especially pain-free. His entire team plus the doctor had strongly cautioned Steve against telling Danny anything more about the case and what had nearly happened to his daughter.

The predicament that Steve was putting himself into was feeling that he simply knew Danny better than they did; he would want to know himself if the situation was reversed. Plus Grace and Becca were both safe. He had role played that as a justification too, but still had hesitated and now he was glad that he did because Danny was already sleeping. In the short term, the situation had resolved itself.

Steve checked his watch. It was just after Noon, and the Ramirez family had just left. He had been invited to go with them, but begged off so that Mike and Rebecca could share some badly needed private time. So other than the two dispatched HPD units, the family was blissfully alone.

He sensed Rachel quietly coming up next to them and motioning for Grace to get off the bed, which she did as Danny muttered something sleepily under the rather oppressive mask.

"We'll come back later." Grace groaned dramatically at the idea but Steve smiled at her.

"It's barely a day since Danno got hurt and he's going to sleep a lot. It's okay to come back later." His advice was accepted but didn't do much to erase the disagreeable look in her eyes as she left with her mother.

The HPD presence was still enforced until further notice and Steve watched as two officers trailed respectfully behind them. He still had them with the Ramirez's too, but had canceled the need with only he and Danny now at TAMC. In fact, that was now overkill since they were in a military medical facility; no one feasibly would get in to worsen their predicament.

It justified his determination though to remain in Danny's room as he took the side chair that Rachel had just vacated. Watching the still too shallow rise and fall of his injured chest, Steve agreed now that he would tell Danny everything later. It served absolutely no purpose and there was no need to tell him at that very moment.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

He knew that he wouldn't be even remotely able to sit idly by in his house or at the hospital. His own uneasy temperament created yet another predicament for Steve. As the time neared for the meet with the FBI, Steve became fidgety and then almost irritable as he insisted on some level of involvement. His announcement to Chin and Kono in front of Danny later than day was met with a disgusted knowing sound from the man in the bed. It was approaching dinner time and the Five-0 team was visiting before departing with Agent Marcus for the FBI's war room. There would be limited communications outside of the mission team from that point on and the friends had stopped by quickly to check on Danny one last time. Nothing would be shared until the Curtis affair was brought to its ultimate climax sometime much later the next morning.

Steve could tell by Danny's expression that he anticipated being completely filled in on whatever was being withheld from him. However, that simply wasn't going to happen. Marcus had been brought up to speed on their medical concerns and both cousins had opposed the discussion regarding child trafficking from the onset. Steve's own demand now provided the perfect distraction as Danny pointed meaningfully at him from where he lay in bed.

"Exactly how _removed_ do you intend to be?" Danny teased him as Chin rolled his eyes and Kono began to laugh. "Because .. if the roles were reversed .. you wouldn't allow any one of us to suggest what you're now demanding. Have you mentioned this concept to Ponch? I'm sure he'd have something to say about your most astonishing plan, too."

He pursed his lips and then bit his tongue to stop what would have been a sarcastic comment. In reality, Steve had absolutely no come-back in his own defense so his only reply sounded petulant as he held his injured arm to his chest. One of the reasons he dared to bring it up was because the good doctor wasn't on the premises.

So Steve leaned casually against the wall and ignored Kono's blatant nod towards the white sling as he replied. "Removed. Alright?"

Chin raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms happily. The cocky attitude wasn't lost on Steve as Danny began to chuckle and rub at the ache in his chest. He was still under strict orders to wear the CPAP oxygen mask for the forseeable future. However, Steve was beginning to resent the ability it afforded the patient to speak - muffled and raspy as his voice was.

"Why do none of us ... believe that, Steven?" The room was silent for a moment except for the mildly annoying whooshing, burbling sound that the oxygen apparatus made as it rhythmically regulated the air pressure to allow Danny some comfort in breathing. He paused and then took a complete break from speaking to watch his friends and overcome a heavier ache in his chest. Briefly closing his eyes, Danny shifted subtly and winced against the deep ache he could never seem to alleviate regardless of medication or position.

"Enough. I liked you better this morning." Steve tried to lighten the mood but his remark fell short. He clearly didn't miss the true reason behind Danny's sudden silence and his finger came up warningly.

"You need to rest. We shouldn't even be discussing this here or now."

Talking was one thing, whereas a complete conversation could become quickly counter-productive. Danny's abstract massaging of his fingers across his hospital gown further justified Steve's final decision about withholding certain information regarding Frank Curtis's plans. Those terrible plans were exactly the reason Steve couldn't make himself sit idly by for the mission.

"This morning? What?" Stubbornly, Danny scowled and then winced unhappily as he accidentally took too deep of a breath. "I want .. to know what's .. happening. And .. I am .. resting."

The wince changed as a sharp cough emanated up from Danny's chest and he grimaced as he pulled at the blanket uncomfortably. Kono's eyes widened in concern as Danny suddenly paled and everyone grew more quiet.

"Not nearly enough resting, Danny!" The worried retort was louder than intended and aggravated for a number of reasons, Steve threw his one hand up in the air. Chin interrupted the potential for even more words to be shared between the two as he grabbed the bed's remote before Danny could cause himself further harm.

"I just realized something. With you on leave for a few days, I'm actually in charge so I get to say how _removed_ you will be."

The glared warning was completely ignored as Chin glanced over to Agent Marcus who wasn't sure if he should smile or be alarmed by their antics. "So, how about the HPD surveillance van?"

His narrowed eyes expressed how well Steve thought of that idea but the damage was done when Marcus readily agreed. The van wasn't even scheduled to be on the wharf let alone near the pier. Their role was to record and monitor all communications for the actual on site teams. They were essentially the backup for the real backup. The van would be two streets removed from the action and hidden behind a deserted warehouse; for communications purposes though, the location was tangent to the freighter and offered a clear line of sight for the cross-fire of radio signals.

It was adequately _removed_ from the prospect of any action and therefore met everyone's distinct expectations. Except of course, for Steve. Before he could verbally object and offer an alternate suggestion, Marcus slapped Steve's back with a not so helpful grin.

"Fine idea! I'm sure Sargeant Lukela can rustle up a spare headset!"

Wincing as the friendly slap sparked an ache in his bicep, Steve refused to give his partner the satisfaction as the happy, sarcastic snort - followed by the faintly muffled '_ow'_ - reached his ears.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

They were all astounded by the time they drove home in Ponch's huge SUV and things only improved as the comfortable afternoon continued. So much so, that they had already forgotten the two HPD units that were steadfastly stationed in front of the house. As both Danny and Steve had learned so long ago, Rebecca was decidedly precocious and quickly over-coming any residual hesitation in front of her father.

Sitting on the tiled floor of the sunny lanai, she coughed every so often but was enthralled by the variety of gifts that her father pulled out one by one from the bottomless suitcase. Lord Ted sat nearby on a chair overseeing the happy activities with his silly bear smile.

Ellen was laughing by now as every color, size and shape of new clothing was strewn across Rebecca's lap or piled next to her in a not so tidy heap. Each piece had a back story, reason or a way to be validated as it wound up in his suitcase. Mike held each article up by its tiny shoulders if a blouse or shirt, and then by a belt loop or waist if jeans, pants or skirt. The most endearing thing was Becca's attempts at halting the flood of gifts to tidy up the area as quickly as Mike tossed something else in her direction. She would always carry that need with her - to be neat and orderly - but she was giddy and breathless by the time the very last article of clothing came out of the big bag.

"Do you like it?" Mike was beaming as Becca fished through the deep pile for what was already a possible favorite colorful blouse with a new pair of dark blue shorts. Abandoning her immediate need to make a neater, folded pile, she nodded happily and got to her feet.

"Can I try them on?" But she was already on a run for the bathroom and dragging her Aunt Ellen by the hand for help.

Mike stretched his legs in front of him and leaned back on his palms where he sat on the floor to watch them leave. "How did they find her? How did they find you?" He was beside himself with joy and almost unable to believe what was finally happening.

"Stupid luck. At first." Ponch grinned widely and then laughed proudly. He had so much to tell his brother and there didn't seem to be a better place to begin than with that very first question. He intentionally continued to skirt around the issue of Amy until a more private time and place could be found.

"Your daughter is an exceptionally talented pick-pocket, Mikey. She got caught by just the right two cops and then was smart enough to track a Navy SEAL down for help. You met Commander McGarrett today at the hospital; we're all very lucky that Becca became rather attached to him."

He let it hang in the air then; totally on purpose and for so long, that his brother thought the entire thing a complete joke. But based on Ponch's satisfied expression, Mike's jaw eventually fell open at the bald truth.

"He's a what?" Mike murmured in surprise before completely frowning when the first words settled in his brain. "Wait a minute. She was stealing?"

"Exactly, yes. She's been very brave for a very long time. She often needed to be ... creative... to get by." The doctor was grinning in earnest now as he thought about the incredible chain of events. The two looked up as Becca skipped back in with Ellen right behind.

The two were beaming and Becca's eyes were shining as she modeled the dark blue shorts that were only slightly too large. The blouse was a perfect fit and her Aunt had quickly re-braided her long hair so it hung neatly down her back. She was starting to laugh as she wiggled her bare toes because she couldn't bear to look at her destroyed and sorely outgrown sneakers.

Her voice was shy as she rocked backwards to lean for moral support against Ellen's hip. "I have no shoes or sandals."

"We have more shopping to do." Ellen announced daringly to the men who studied the enormous pile of new clothes in the middle of the room. Mike groaned comically as he feigned passing out on the floor with an arm flung over his eyes.

"I knew I forgot something!" He laughed as he rocked back into a seated position and held his arms out to Becca. "The real question is how we are ever going to get all of this back home on the plane!"

Rebecca giggled in excitement as she threw her arms around his neck. They both missed the tragic look shared between Ellen and her husband. Struggling badly to recover, Ellen practically fled the room for the kitchen. "I bet everyone's hungry. We have plenty of things left over from lunch."

Ponch watched her go before sighing almost sadly. He twitched a gentle smile at his niece when she caught his eye while still hanging around her father's neck. She was happy and content; none of them would settle for anything else now. No one heard his private musings though as Mike settled Rebecca on his lap to neaten up their pile of clothing together.

His brother had lost his job, had no savings to speak of at all, and certainly no family ties back in Virginia that Ponch could think of. So as he watched the two together and listened to the non-stop chatter, Ponch leaned back in his chair as an idea started to percolate. "Do you really have to go, Mikey?"

Ponch grimaced as a plate suddenly clattered loudly to the floor in the kitchen and he heard Ellen's muffled curse that ended on a soft odd sound. He waved Mike off as he left the room to check on her and to silently help set the table. She was refusing to look at him as she flew around the room in a rough, much too hasty whirlwind. When a glass toppled into the sink and broke in half, he grabbed her hands and forced her to stop moving. Trembling and near to hyperventilating, her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Ellen. Calm down." He had rarely seen her this upset. Their marriage worked because they were of the same strong will and mindset. Ponch tried to cut her off because he knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"I promise it will work out."

"They can't just leave." Ellen was strangling his fingers as her choked whisper vibrated into his chest. "She can't just come into our lives .. and then, just leave. And Mike, what's he going to do? I don't want to interfere or meddle and I don't mean to. He's a wonderful father ... but it's just so far. If he can't stay, maybe we can move? Find new positions; it won't be too hard for either of us to transfer."

She was rambling and becoming more upset by the minute as tears filled her voice. He shushed her as distant laughter reached them from the other room.

"It's too soon to worry about all of this. Much too soon. Mikey just got here a few hours ago, Ellen." Ponch rested his chin on the top of her head and grinned as he gazed blindly out the window behind her.

"I agree with you and don't want to lose any of this either. But I also think it will work out if we're all patient."

The doorbell rang unexpectedly to break up their private conversation and Ellen wiped the tears away as she pulled out of his arms. With a fierce shake, Ellen was back in a resolute sense of self-control. "Finish the table. I'll get it."

Ponch followed her though as a worrisome thought niggled in the back of his brain. "No. Wait."

He pointed to Rebecca and Mike understood immediately as he picked up his daughter in one smooth motion to remove her from view. However, it was yet a third HPD officer and he was holding a plastic bag which Ponch accepted.

"Doctor? Mrs. Ramirez? This bag was dropped off for you by a Mrs. Watson from CPS." The startled gasp from the hallway and frantic words from Mike indicated that Becca had heard the officer and was instantly afraid.

"Nononono. It's not for you. She's not even here, baby. It's only a police officer." Mike moved deeper into the house to take refuge in a spare bedroom with Rebecca on his knee. She was buried deeply in his chest and he was shocked by the immediate change. Her heart was pounding through his arm as she clung to him tightly. Rocking her, Mike vainly tried to hear their words but her sniffles drowned it all out. He waited while stroking her hair gently until Ponch and Ellen appeared in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Mike warily demanded as Ponch brandished the plastic bag in the air. He rolled his eyes for his brother's benefit to show that nothing was wrong before speaking directly to his niece.

"Rebecca. Mrs. Watson said you left these books at Mrs. Anderson's house. She brought them to the police department for you and one of the officers just dropped them off." Frightened sniffles eased suddenly as an entirely new type of gasp echoed in the room.

"My books from Danny?" Squirming off Mike's lap, Rebecca took the bag from her Uncle and looked inside. Sure enough, the two books she'd gotten from Danny lay inside. Her blotchy tear-stained face magically changed with a huge smile as she looked up happily.

"I didn't want them to get wet in the storm. I left them on purpose."

Kneeling down, Ponch pulled her into his arms. He could feel some of the light trembling that remained in her body and he clucked a mild reprimand at her. "You need to calm down now too, sprite. Nothing is going to happen. Not ever again."

Rebecca finally believed them based on her solemn nod as she warmly wrapped her arms around her Uncle's neck. He stood up keeping her hugged closely in his arms. She closed her eyes to rest her cheek trustingly on his shoulder. Becca felt her Aunt stroking her hair and then sighed in contentment when her father joined them. She definitely didn't have to be afraid anymore.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 17**

"I'm not doing it! Not this .. no, not this time." Doctor Alphonse Ramirez had never in his life objected to or refused a single patient. Not in war or peace; not during any of his tours in Vietnam or at any time State-side. Never. He was **_never_** supposed to have such a dramatic conflict of interest.

He could not overcome what he was feeling at that very moment though.

He couldn't work through any of it as he refused and rejected the tenets of his Hippocratic Oath when Frank Curtis showed up quite unexpectedly in his E.R.

He was standing over the grievously wounded criminal after treating the as yet nameless teenager rescued during the third sweep of the vessel by Kono, Chin and a few HPD officers while the FBI took care of their primary targets. They hadn't even known she was there at first. Not until Steve had insisted on a second and then a third detailed sweep of the vessel.

As Steve listened to the organized chatter and lived vicariously through the constant communications. He was on the edge of his seat during the short but violent fire fight. And as the all clear was called out and headcount taken, he was unable to shake the odd feeling. There was more; much more and they were missing it. He was more than unsettled when he heard the tell-tale signs of the mission being wrapped up and closed down. After threatening to check the freighter himself, Agent Marcus intervened in order to placate the Five-0 team and satisfy Steve's instincts.

When Chin walked out carrying the girl's body, he hadn't been disappointed by the decision. There wasn't a person on the pier not stunned or shocked by the terrible discovery.

In the rear of the old kitchen, Chin and Kono had found a small pantry. A lone bare lightbulb hung from the ceiling casting odd shadows on the walls. There, they found the special merchandise that Frank Curtis had promised to his most special clients. The girl had been stuffed into a large crate, drugged and bound tightly for transport. The girl was fourteen or fifteen and unable to speak when roused briefly to a barely semi-conscious state. Ponch was almost positive that she wouldn't fully recover. Rushed to the ICU and placed on life support, her systems were beginning to fail one by one.

Tests were still being run on the drugs used. Whatever they were, the dangerous cocktail was either too much or the young girl was having a most unfortunate allergic reaction.

Now they had the absolute gall to present him with the man responsible for her abduction, for his sister-in-law's death and Rebecca's terror. Curtis had been shot no less than four times. Without needing to touch the man, Ponch could see he was bleeding out and on the verge of death. His eyes catalogued every visible wound, location and likely trajectory to damage vital organs.

He stood there with gloved hands held high and simply could not prompt himself to react. Behind him, Steve and agent Marcus were frozen in place.

"Doc, you have to. He needs to pay ...he needs ..". Steve tried again and stopped as Ponch's face completely altered. His tone was final and coldly resolute as each word left his mouth

"I do not, Commander."

Marcus understood, he truly did. The young girl represented Detective Williams' daughter, as well as the original target: his niece, Rebecca Ramirez. They were all having a very difficult time dealing with the situation. However, he needed Frank Curtis alive. Agent Marcus glanced uneasily at Steve with a worried expression as he shifted his feet. The doctor hadn't moved in many minutes and his main suspect was slowly dying in front of him as blood pooled on the E.R. table and dripped to the tile floor.

"Excuse me. Maybe another doctor?" The suggestion fell on deaf ears as no one moved. Not even the two E.R. nurses that stood opposite their boss and waited for his go ahead to treat the dying man. After another much too long moment, one nurse nervously skirted around the men and left the trauma room. Marcus was almost relieved by her curt nod of agreement as she went to page someone to assist.

Curtis moaned in agony. A deep guttural sound and Ponch angrily stared down at him as if telling him he had no right to feel that pain. Or actually, that he should feel that pain and so much more. One bullet had entered high in his chest. A second, was a terrible gut wound from which the bulk of the pain and damage sat dismally awaiting expert treatment.

"Ponch. Please." Steve stepped forward to whisper his plea. "This way is too easy for him."

"Get out."

"What?" Steve held his one hand out as Ponch angrily turned oh him to roughly push both him and Marcus out the door. His remaining nurse was anxiously waiting for his orders. A confrontation between her chief and with the head of Five-0 was not what she had expected.

"I said. Get. Out." The doctor was almost shouting now as he closed the door in their faces.

That same nurse was his next victim as he resentfully spouted demands. They could hear him through the door and Steve took a chance to see what was happening through the small window. Ponch's face was set in a grim, hard mask of anger. For all his hatred, the doctor's hands were deft and gentle as he focused on the faceless body on the table. The nurse was put to task setting intravenous lines and assisting as instructed.

"Commander? Do we need to do something here?" Marcus was nervous and ready to intervene but Steve shook his head as he watched the activity on the trauma room. Frank Curtis was now intubated and his clothes were being cut away as his wounds were professionally examined. A sheet was draped over his lower legs and Ponch's fingers were covered in blood when he found the bleeder in the man's stomach.

"You'll have him. Alive and in one piece."

Steve stalked away without another word to Danny's room. On the way down the corridor, the first nurse was rushing back with an equally concerned doctor on her heels. They both brushed passed Steve on a run. Ponch would have his relief and Frank Curtis would continue to receive any necessary care which would alleviate all of Special Agent Marcus's worries.

It was barely dawn, if that. He expected Danny to be sleeping but he needed someone who really understood. Someone he could really talk to as Frank Curtis's pained moans and Ponch's fury chased him away.

He walked in silently and was surprised to see his partner awake in the only light which came from the hallway and the few machines. Steve's voice was weary as he stood at the foot of the bed and felt a pang of worry that Danny looked exactly the same as the previous evening. There was no change at all in fact, not even to how he still lay propped by pillows on his right side.

"Why are you awake? Are you alright?" Instead of being hazy with drugs, Danny's eyes were clear but they almost mirrored his own fatigue. He'd been up all night worrying about the mission and unable to participate, even more anxious about its outcome.

For his part, Danny knew something was wrong the very moment his partner walked into the room. He hoped that someone might come early. The mission had weighed heavily on Danny's mind and his sleep was intermittent at best. Unable to stop dwelling, he barely dozed the whole of the night and was both relieved and very worried as soon as he saw Steve's deeply brooding expression.

"It's not Chin or Kono?" The concern for his two friends was immediate when he saw that Steve's hands were fisted tightly by his side. There was a short negative nod followed by absolute silence. It was clear to Danny that he was forcing himself to stand calmly by the bed as he strongly considered saying something else.

"How's Grace?" Danny frowned briefly before answering and then had to wait as Steve suddenly wanted to know more. "And Becca? Did Ponch say anything new today?"

They were all odd questions at barely five o'clock in the morning when the day had yet to truly begin. Strange after a long mission and even more out of place since Ponch had an early shift and Danny hadn't even seen the man yet. It was hours since he'd seen his own daughter just the night before. Rachel had brought her over shortly after dinner and then had stayed right up until visiting hours had ended. He didn't expect to see them again until well after breakfast.

"Steve? What happened? Where's your damned sling?" He checked him for signs of injury but saw nothing; only the rare burst of raw emotion which meant an answer might take some time, but it would eventually come. He could have guessed Steve would get rid of the cumbersome sling during the mission. The white bandage peeked out from the sleeve of his shirt, but it was dry and clean without a speck of redness.

"Steve? Did you get hurt? What happened?" Alarmed, Danny belligerently removed the oxygen mask and raised the head of the bed as his partner closed his eyes and made a strong internal demand of himself to shake it all off.

"Danny, I need to know how Grace is. Did she visit last night after we all left for the mission?"

His anxiously blurted question sounded almost plaintive then. Staring only briefly, Danny didn't pause at that point as he pointed to the get well cards lined up on the elevated tray. Steve sorely needed a distraction and if that was Grace, he remained worried but could easily comply. The tray had been pushed out of the way for the night, but an array of hand-drawn cards were neatly standing on end. In the middle was a small floral display which hadn't been there earlier.

"Grace is wonderful. She and Rach stayed for a long time. Of course, this damned oxygen mask makes me the life of the party." Danny eased himself more onto his side before rudely pushing the oxygen mask completely away. He was not only breaking rules, but also due for medication based on the ache that was returning. Ignoring it, he watched as Steve gathered the cards into a neat stack before returning to the bed to read each one.

Danny's remained quietly surprised as Steve studiously thumbed through the first card. The odd display of emotion had him totally baffled. Danny would eventually find out what was wrong but there was a message he needed to share as he poked Steve in the arm.

"Grace was upset she missed you. She told me to tell you 'good luck on the mission'. She also wanted me to give you something."

"Over there in that bag." He grinned when Steve looked up with a blank expression on his face. There was a small white bag in the corner of the chair which Danny was pointing to. Steve handed Danny his cards to get the bag and was shocked to find a hand-crafted picture addressed to '_Uncle Steve'_. His eyes were burning almost immediately as he recognized himself in crayon between what looked like two little dark-haired girls with funny triangular dresses colored in with bright colors. Under one figure, Grace had scrawled her own name. Under the second, she had neatly printed '_Becca_'. All three of them were smiling and holding hands.

He didn't dare move as he stared blindly at the drawing; he wasn't entirely sure that he could even breathe as he stared in shock at it. The blue background was obviously the ocean and he felt as if he were floating as his vision tunneled unexpectedly. His reaction wasn't what Danny expected at all but he couldn't find his voice to tell his partner that he was in fact, more than fine.

"Steve?" Danny's voice was far away as he rocked in place by the chair and stared at what he held in his hands. "Steven?"

His hands were shaking and the paper was fluttering almost alarmingly as Danny's voice rose in volume. "Steve!"

"What?" Steve's voice sounded almost foreign to himself as he turned awkwardly to face him. He could barely make out Danny's face for the tears that misted his eyes. "What?"

Danny was painfully rocked on his elbow and the sheets were nearly pushed down before Steve came back to himself and realized what he was seeing. "Daniel, lay down."

"What's wrong .. with you?" Worried, Danny was panting through gritted teeth as Steve strode to the bed and purposefully pushed him back down. "It's just a card, Steven. What the hell ... is wrong with you?"

"Lay down." Grabbing up the mask, Steve examined the straps and then secured it forcibly to his partner's face. Blankets were drawn back up and the bed lowered to a more comfortable height as Steve voiced quiet, angry demands.

"Don't do that again. Lay down and take it easy."

Unexpectedly stern, Steve took each of Grace's cards off Danny's lap to display them once more on the tray table where he had found them. He ran his hand over his face before turning around and he still didn't know what to say, but he'd gone much too far now. The anxiety in his partner's face demanded that he tell him absolutely everything and Steve nodded as he sat down on the bed.

"We were successful tonight. There was a brief exchange of fire. Minor injuries on our side, but Frank Curtis was badly wounded. He's downstairs in the E.R. and will probably need surgery if he lives."

Danny waited as Steve spoke as if giving a bland dissertation. "His high-stakes game had a much higher than usual pay-back. Chin and Kono found her stuffed in a crate and ready to be transported for the winner which likely was to someone located somewhere in the Middle East."

"Her?" He was quick and Steve grimaced as he flailed his hand in the air between them. It wouldn't take but a few more words for Danny to connect the dots.

"Yes. _Her_. She may not make it. No one knows who she is .. yet. Kono and Chin are all over trying to find that out though; Ponch thinks she's only fourteen or fifteen. We're not even sure where he picked her up."

Steve swayed back to his feet as he clutched Grace's card in his hand. There definitely was no going back now as Danny squirmed up higher in the bed to listen to every word. Besides, now Steve couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

"Frank Curtis had intended the prize to be someone else. He failed .. he tried though .. he tried hard, and then failed. So he abducted a new girl instead."

"Kasey Pearce?" Danny hissed the two words out through clenched teeth and then sank back into the pillows. His eyes widened as full understanding came in a rush. "He wanted Rebecca. He almost got Grace."

Though his partner was imploding virtually right in front of him, Danny almost forgot Steve's own emotional state as his breathing altered. Frank Curtis would have taken Grace and sold her to the highest bidder. She would have been shoved in a box and shipped as a piece of _nothing_. Under the oxygen mask, he couldn't get his mouth to work but he really didn't know what to say. He felt Steve standing near him again and then heard the barely whispered regret.

"I shouldn't have told you like this. I'm sorry .. Danny, I shouldn't have told you."

Danny closed his eyes against the anger, fury and downright fear that had settled in the pit of his stomach. He could have lost Grace in an instant and he battled with himself to remain in control. Steve needed him and his daughter was safe. Rebecca Ramirez was safe. But another girl lay dying in the same hospital now. Nameless, faceless to him, and yet it could have been his baby or Doctor Ramirez's innocent niece. Little girls played with and used for trafficking as if they were pieces of nothing. He felt the guilt flickering behind his own feelings of utter relief as the bed dipped under Steve's weight.

"He could have gotten Grace." He had to voice it as he sensed Steve's very similar anxiety. Danny understood that Steve needed to tell someone and he could appreciate that Steve came to him. Of course he would and then be worried that he _had_ since Danny was in a hospital bed.

For all of that, Danny almost smiled. It was terrible, but it made sense and he needed to know. However, he couldn't wrap his head or heart around any of it and then he still couldn't get his eyes to open at what Steve said next.

"Ponch refused to treat him."

Danny swallowed hard and then coughed harshly. He wasn't breathing properly, his chest was on fire and he lay limply in the pillows while he tried to force himself to relax as Steve continued to talk. "He is though and then Curtis will get what he deserves if he lives. Illegal gambling pales compared to kidnapping, human trafficking and murder."

"He has to. Ponch has to." Part of him was proud of the doctor, but Danny muttered the truth under his breath and then wheezed again. His chest hurt and Steve would utterly blame himself for needing to talk it out. He knew that Steve had wanted to tell him his suspicions all day; this had eaten at Steve and now it became worse when they discovered the teenager used as a sick form of winnings. Yet, he could have lost Grace.

The bed dipped again as Steve fidgeted worriedly next to his hip. "Yes, he does .. and he is. He also has help down there. They sent another doctor in to assist."

Steve was now watching his partner closely and he felt the need to apologize again. "I didn't mean to tell you like this. Are you okay?" Steve lay his hand gently on Danny's shoulder and felt the pained tension. Small panted breaths were fogging the mask briefly as the air circulated rhythmically in a constant, persistent pattern.

"Danny, are you okay?" He repeated himself because he needed to know if he'd make a mistake for the both of them. Danny was pale and not breathing well as he focused on what could have happened to Grace. He'd become overly quiet and withdrawn; two things which spelled trouble and Steve lurched to his feet.

"I'm getting the nurse."

"Yeah. No, not yet." Steve scowled unhappily at the dual answers as Danny's hand plucked at his own to sit back down. He did so reluctantly, wholly unconvinced of that fact and ready to spring to his feet once more as they sat quietly together. Danny's eyes were still closed and he'd taken to rubbing his chest again. He looked up in relief as the nurse came anxiously in on her own. Her eyes were trained on Danny's heart monitor so some part of the device must have triggered an automatic call to the front desk.

She acknowledged Steve as she manually checked Danny's pulse and then took his blood pressure. Noticing the fingers that were wrapped uncomfortably near the top of the gown, she checked his chart quickly and left the room. For the entire process, Danny's eyes remained closed as he put up with the caring ministrations. He only spoke again after the nurse had returned and injected whatever additional pain medication had been prescribed by Doctor Ramirez.

The relief was nearly immediate as Steve watched some of the discomfort leave Danny's face.

"And you? Are you okay"

Steve glanced at Danny's face to find his partner was staring at him again. The medication was strong and he partly grinned at the already unfocused expression. He should have anticipated the quiet question, too and yet hadn't really. Recovering quickly, Steve nodded and made a somewhat agreeable sound as he stared at the joyous card Grace had made for him. A cartoonish crayoned drawing on heavy beige colored construction paper. Clearly, a picture of himself with Grace and Rebecca. A picture that might not have happened and he shared that feeling of guilt with his partner as he thought of the critically injured teenager in the ICU.

Heaving a sigh, Steve allowed his happiness and the guilty feelings to live side by side. His smile deepened as he watched Danny's eyes finally close. "Your kid is some artist, Danno."

The tired grin under the oxygen mask concurred completely with that observation.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **I will be traveling on business this week - next chapter MIGHT come around Wed or Thurs. thanks for your patience and great comments on the story!

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 18**

Becca stood quietly in her Aunt and Uncle's spare bedroom watching her father sleep. The house was quiet and she was virtually alone without being worried or frightened. She was alone without really being alone and it felt strange to not have to run, hide or be scared. Her mother had lied about her father and for that, she wanted to cry because she didn't understand why. Instead, she stood there and was happy just to watch him sleep.

Her Uncle had gone to work for an early shift well before she had gotten up herself, and he would be back sometime during the afternoon. She could trust that he would be, too. Her Aunt explained that her father was sleeping because he was quite simply exhausted and suffering from something called jet lag. She could just see his dark hair peeking out from under the blankets, hear soft snores, and she smiled happily before sneaking quietly away.

Aunt Ellen was on the phone in the kitchen and Becca was taking the private time to wander around the big house. It was big like Mrs. Anderson's home but more homey and more comfortably lived in. The two police cars had left early in the morning because the bad men were locked up now. According to Uncle Ponch, Steve and Danny had locked them up forever which she didn't actually believe was right because both were hurt. But Rebecca knew what he meant and for the first time in a very long time, she felt truly safe.

The house was on a quiet tree-lined street and Becca went outside to stand in the grass of the front yard. She was still coughing badly from what her Uncle said was bronchitis, but that morning her temperature was normal. There was a small flower garden with a cozy two-person swing that looked like a perfect spot to read the books that Danny had given her. With a smile, Becca went back into the house and got the books along with Lord Ted. The swing was still in the shade and she felt special all curled up on the plush cushions with her important gifts. Picking one, Becca got down to business reading the first book she could remember owning herself.

More than an hour later, Ellen was hanging up the phone in the kitchen and almost annoyed about its length. She had the day off and still had to go through the shift schedule regardless of the fact she'd done it a week ago. It was understandable because someone would always call in sick, need a day off or swap hours. But she had intended to take Rebecca for shoes and sandals while Mike slept himself out in the back bedroom.

Moving quietly through the house, Ellen began to slowly feel the stirrings of panic as she failed at locating her niece. Mike was still sleeping soundly and she didn't dare disturb him. However, by the time she'd walked the long ranch twice with no luck, Ellen was near tears and moments from screaming for him.

Willing herself to not over-react, Ellen forced herself to stand in the living room as she looked for the obvious. It was then she noticed that the front door was cocked slightly ajar and that the teddy bear was missing.

"Please, Becca. Where are you?" Ellen almost mewled the words out in fear as she opened the front door wider. She couldn't understand why the little girl might have run away or left the house alone but regardless, those were her very first terrifying thoughts.

"Becca!" She called more loudly as her eyes flew first across the front lawn and then to the sidewalk before glancing towards the small garden area. She did cry then when she saw the little girl safely curled up on the swing. Lord Ted was her pillow and one book lay open with pages ruffling softly in the breeze. The second book had slid down to the grass and was nearly under her while she slept in the sunshine.

"Oh. God." Ellen sat down with a thump on the top step as relieved tears streamed down her face. Her hands were shaking and she didn't exactly know what to do about herself. Behind her, Mike suddenly appeared to sit down next to her. His hair was badly mussed and still barefoot, he was hardly awake. Only seeing her silhouette through the open front door, he had simply wandered in her direction.

He peered at her curiously as she quickly wiped her face from what appeared to be tears. "What's wrong?" He glanced and briefly smiled when he saw his daughter sleeping peacefully in the garden. She was wearing the same blue shorts and blouse from the day before even though she had the beginnings of a respectable wardrobe.

"Same clothes?" Mike pointed towards Becca and chuckled happily. "She could wear something different three times a day and not duplicate the same outfit. Except of course for shoes."

"She's not used to having things of her own." The explanation was simply said with a watery tone. Hugging his sister-in-law to his side, Mike persisted in getting to the bottom of her unexpected emotions.

"So Ellen, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ellen shrugged under his arm while her mind churned through a thousand different answers. What she wanted to say was "_please stay_" or "_do you have to go_" because that was her real issue. Instead, what came out was inane and absolutely ridiculous.

Forcing herself to smile, she used his knee to push off and get to her feet. "Nothing's wrong, Mike. I wanted to take her for shoes and now she's sleeping."

"Oh." Perplexed, Mike's mouth dropped open and then automatically closed in confusion. There was no doubt that his sister-in-law had been crying and a delay in shopping was a very unlikely reason. He had to shade his eyes from the afternoon sun as he frowned up at her. She was staring at Becca with an odd expression and completely refusing to look at him.

"Shoes? Really?"

"Yes. Really. We'll just have to go later." With that abrupt and almost defensive statement, Ellen disappeared into the house. Mike was left with his mouth hanging open again.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Ponch sat in the quiet of his office for hours regaining his focus, composure and perspective. His door was closed and he'd completely ignored his phone; if something were urgent, the right people certainly knew how to locate him. So he sat there staring at a bronze paperweight while he considered everything that had gone so very badly and now the wonderful things that had so recently replaced them. Doctor Waldron had assisted in _'the case'_ and for once, Ponch was relieved. Frank Curtis had been relegated to the bland role of _'the case'_. Handing off this _case_ had been a blessing. He made a mental note to thank the nurse for her actions. Especially since he knew what the rumors would be.

_"Doc Ramirez is on the war path. He took on the FBI."_

_"The man was out of control. Unprofessional."_

And the worst: _"Can you believe that Doc refused to treat a patient?"_

He was well-liked and of course staff knew of Rebecca; he also had a reputation for an acerbic personality. What he had done that morning topped the list of unprofessional behavior. In this instance, it wouldn't be appropriate to allow his actions to linger or fester. The nurse likely could fear for her job and quite frankly, he should be the one reported. She had done the right thing and saved him from added personal anguish and significant professional embarrassment no matter that he had gotten down to work ... eventually.

His early shift would end soon and he would go home to Ellen, Mike and Becca. Using his tablet, Ponch paged through the kidnapped teenager's latest report. It didn't look at all promising and he rubbed his eyes sadly. They still didn't know who she was and her continued 'Jane Doe' status only made the entire situation worse. The bad was replaced by the good; but there seemed to be more bad still creeping in at every corner.

He studiously chose to not review Frank Curtis's medical update. Another aspect of the bad that remained in his facility. The criminal was in the ICU under guard though he was comatose. The bad residing so closely next to the good. Instead of looking at those files, Ponch tapped through to Danny's and his face hardened as he read the first few lines.

"Episode?" At first worried, Ponch's mood swung to annoyed but settled finally on a reluctant acceptance as he read through the report for more information. The timing coincided to what had occurred that very morning, so it was obvious Steve had brought his partner up to speed.

"Damn." He sighed as he roughly pushed away from his desk. Other than what had been termed as a brief episode, Danny's other vital signs had greatly improved and his blood pressure was seemingly more stabilized. There were certain rounds that he was obligated to make, and now one patient in particular who he needed to see for himself. Before getting up, he hung his head as he remembered another critical thing that he absolutely needed to do. He needed to speak to his brother privately about Amy.

Her body was currently with the coroner and awaiting to be officially claimed by family for burial. It was going to hopefully be the final sad thing to care for and then they could all move on and focus solely on Rebecca. Ponch started to get to his feet and then gasped out loud as a strange, unbidden thought came to mind.

"Did Amy know?" He whispered it out loud to himself and then shook his head vigorously to at first dispel the idea. Amy had lost herself to Joanna Pearce long ago. But what if Amy had really won in the end? A frightened, feverish ten-year old child had rationalized it in the kitchen of a Navy SEAL. The warmth he felt when Becca spoke to him returned and he smiled to himself.

_"You're my Uncle Ponch."_

Suppose Amy had tabled Joanna for one last valiant act?

"She couldn't have. Could she?" He sat down again completely immobile. Amy Wilkerson-Ramirez well knew that her husband's brother lived in Honolulu. In fleeing family, friends and even enemies for so long, why had she come to an island? This very island?

He chose to believe that Amy had rallied one last time to save her daughter. Unconsciously or not, Amy had come to a place where Rebecca could find family and people who loved her. He could never prove it and no one might ever believe him. He was sure that Mikey would have loud doubts and argue against the possibility of Amy coming forward for one last very important gesture. Mike would swear on a stack of Bibles that Amy was lost to everyone including her daughter. Too many desperate events that endangered their child easily proved that fact to him.

But Ponch smiled at the thought and it lifted his spirits. It helped him to find some more good in the mixed up events. Rising to his feet, Ponch continued to smile about the concept. "She did. I know it."

He chose to believe that Amy had come to Hawaii looking for help. Not Joanna Pearce. Amy had abandoned her daughter in one of the last places she could possibly find safety and it had worked like a charm.

In the end and because he needed to find more good even if possibly contrived, Ponch would swear that Amy - not Joanna - had done the right thing for Rebecca.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Danny woke to a quiet but overwhelming sense of urgent activity. Propped on his side and slightly elevated, he could just make out the increased number of people in the ICU. The blue jackets were unmistakably FBI. His door was partially closed but the sense of urgency and tension easily reached him. Glancing around the room, he smiled when he saw the hand-made get well cards but noticed that the white bag was noticeably missing from the side chair. Steve had obviously taken his own special gift from Grace with him when leaving to get some well-deserved rest himself.

"I don't think your team would have gone home had they known this was going to happen." A nurse he vaguely recognized was already in his room to draw the curtains around his bed for more privacy. Danny hadn't noticed her standing so quietly off to the side and he glimpsed two M.P.'s walking by as he lost his view.

"The FBI seems to have forgotten this is a military hospital." She was older with a confident air about herself. Based on her more tolerant expression, she was only mildly amused by what was happening. Her comment was droll but concerned as she checked his latest results.

"How are you feeling?"

Instead of answering, Danny pointed towards the corridor. "Curtis?"

She smiled at his keen perception and nodded. "He's out of surgery and on a ventilator, but no one is taking chances with that one. I guess it's to be expected."

The activity outside was organized and respectfully quiet but the space didn't lend itself well to the sheer volume of personnel milling about. "We'll do our best to work around this." The nurse groaned to herself and shook her head because her job had just gotten exponentially more difficult but she looked up in surprise as a voice reached them both.

"Find me another room." Doctor Ramirez stormed in seconds later to see Danny. He nodded approvingly at the nurse who had drawn the curtains around his patient and who was now ensuring his comfort level.

"You're being moved, Detective. I'll be back in a moment."

He left again just as quickly and the nurse grinned at Danny's somewhat stunned look. "Well then. There you have it.

Ponch had strolled into the ICU with a lighter step. On the way, he had also made a concerted effort to thank the E.R. nurse for her wise assistance. As he had assumed, she was defensive and worried about her position. His genuine acknowledgement left her almost puzzled and then thankfully at ease. His face did cloud over now though as he pushed open the double doors into the midst of the FBI agents guarding Frank Curtis. He wasn't overly surprised that they gave him a wide berth after what had occurred earlier.

As far as he was concerned, their intrigue was well in hand but their presence in the ICU was distinctly over-kill. Wending his way passed three, he poked his head into Danny's room quickly and then reversed course for the nurse's station. He growled angrily under his breath when he noticed another man in the specialized wing. One also under heavy FBI guard and cuffed to the bed though his casted leg was elevated. It made his resolve stronger to have Danny moved to a private room.

"The patient in room six needs to be moved. Immediately." The head nurse didn't even pause as she pulled up the patient's records.

"Williams? Yes, sir. I will get right on that move for you and let you know."

Virtually ignoring the FBI team for a second time, Ponch returned to Danny's room. It was understandable that the Five-0 team had left for a time. Especially since the entire team had been on the go for so many hours. It was impressive that Steve especially had managed to stay on his feet for so long as it was; the man had to be plainly exhausted. Ramirez made a note to apologize to him, too, the next time he saw him.

"How do you feel?"

"Hey, Doc." Muffled by the mask, Danny's voice also sounded somewhat dry and raspy. While the mask eased breathing considerably, the constantly moving air was definitely drying. Pleased to see him awake and alert, Ponch raised his eyebrows and shoved his hands deeply into his coat pockets as if challenging him.

"I understand you had an episode, Detective. Care to explain?"

The stare was innocent this time. Danny didn't know what Ponch was referring to so the doctor elaborated. "Much earlier this morning. Increased heart rate, spike in blood pressure. The nurse felt you were in pain and wisely administered medication per my written orders. I assume that you have been sleeping quite soundly since that time."

With an aggrieved look towards the hallway, he added. "And ...until this ... _debacle_ .. occurred."

Ponch obviously knew then the reason behind Danny's stress; he could guess that the doctor's own tension had rivaled, or even surpassed what he had experienced because the doctor was noticeably displeased with Frank Curtis's continued presence in his hospital. The almost sarcastic question triggered a return of the internal unease and Ponch raised his hand in apology, instantly regretting it when he saw Danny's face sober significantly.

"Yes, well. Never mind, things seem to be better now." Before Danny could reply, Ponch removed the CPAP oxygen mask and raised the head of the bed.

"How are you feeling? I'd like the truth, please."

"Is that thing staying off now?" Countering the latest question, Danny pointed to the restrictive mask and grinned as Ponch readied a nasal cannula and then draped it over his face. Danny's lips were indeed chapped and he had red marks on his cheeks from where the mask lay so firmly. The nasal cannula was a most welcome change as Danny rubbed his face in relief.

"It may be, yes. I'm pleased with most of your recent readings and as long as they stay that way, then we'll be in business." Ponch now held his opposite wrist behind his back his right hand and gave a small bounce on his toes. Danny seemed to be breathing well without the CPAP and his readings were indeed very consistent. The change from the ICU was timely and Ponch nodded his approval.

"So? Pain, discomfort? Any coughing or dizziness?"

Danny made a _so-so_ face and then replied honestly. He took a experimental deeper, measured breath and while he felt uncomfortable, he was surprisingly better.

"It's sore but not nearly as bad. Not dizzy but I did cough a few times this morning."

"After you tried to get up, I imagine?" The stunned frown finally made the doctor chuckle happily since he had correctly guessed the attempted truancy. But with the large majority of his vital statistics now completely stabilized, Danny's pain management and re-introduction to more activity could take place outside the ICU. Ponch smiled warmly as he glanced at the clock.

"I've asked them to move you today ..now, actually ..you'll be in a private room within the hour. Discharged possibly in another two days or so." The additional days were met with a stony silence which merely made the doctor shrug off-handedly.

"This type of injury is nothing to play with, Danny. Too much exertion on healing pulmonary tissue can be quite detrimental and I'd rather use the luxury of time. After what happened, I don't need to stress that to you. Or, do I?"

Danny considered the comments and nodded in agreement. The pain from the initial injury had been extreme. That which resulted from the altercation with Curtis's men had been nearly crippling and he'd barely escaped being placed on a ventilator. He didn't want to experience any of that again and for a third time. He listened intently as Ponch counted off a few simple ground rules on his fingers.

"Bed rest, anti-inflammatories, pain meds as necessary, as well as supportive oxygen. We'll try to get you on your feet for a short time tomorrow morning. We go this route for another day or two, and you'll be home in no time."

Danny relaxed into the pillows and smiled widely as he heard a familiar soft voice in the hallway. Questioning and confused by the sight of so many officials, but scarcely frightened. The second voice was a bit louder, bidding the first to slow down and stay out of the way. Grace and Rachel had returned for a visit.

"Ah, so you have more visitors then?" At first Ponch smiled, but that fell into an annoyed grimace as two FBI agents wandered by and peeked into the room out of interest. His severe expression moved them along more rapidly. Grace was another reason he had hoped to move Danny. Having a child anywhere near the two lunatics rankled the doctor to his very core.

Coming around the corner of the room, Grace beamed happily up at the doctor before giving out with a not so quiet shout of "_Danno_!" as she pushed passed the curtains. She was obviously thrilled when she saw that the big oxygen mask was gone and that he was sitting much more upright in bed.

"Are you better?"

"I think so, Monkey. Doc Ramirez was just going over some things so I can go home soon."

Smiling at Grace, Ponch anchored both hands behind his back while bending over at the waist. "Your father's doing very well, Grace. He's going to a private room and then can go home in just a day or two."

Grace's smile grew before carefully using the bed frame as a toe-hold to climb up in order to sit next to Danny. The agile move afforded Ponch a good glimpse of the bruised ankle and he had to work at hiding a flare of anger. Too many reminders of the bad mixed in with the good continued to surround them.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Edwards." Ponch suddenly wanted to go home to see Ellen and he backed up quickly as he welcomed Rachel. "I will leave you all to visit."

However, before actually going Ponch raised his finger in the air to point from Danny to Grace, and then back again. "Make sure he stays in bed and still gets his rest, alright? I would like you all to come by the house to see Rebecca. I think a party is in order."

Grace nodded happily as Danny rubbed her back in a slow circle. "Would you like to see Becca again?"

"I'd like to bring Mrs. Hoppy to the party. Becca likes rabbits." The chuffed sound from the doctor almost made Danny laugh as he caught the man's eye. "I bet Becca would love her own rabbit, too. Mrs. Hoppy could have more babies and then Becca could pick one out for herself!"

Danny's smile left his face at that stunning remark at the same time Ponch nearly choked. The only person left laughing was Rachel, while Grace began to giggle loudly at the doctor's funny expression.

"No. No." The warning finger was back up in the air as Ponch interrupted the discussion with a stunned voice. He was still backing up to leave the room as he offered nearly disgusted parting words.

"Absolutely no rabbits. I do not do bunnies. Damnable creatures."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **thanks for your patience and great comments on the story - I had a business trip this week and was very delayed in making the muses happy (and vice versa!). For the Guest who caught my Korea error - thank you, too. Ponch was established earlier as being involved with Korea; my brain slipped.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50**

**Chapter 19**

"I can be released tomorrow, right?" Ponch had Danny sitting on the side of the bed. Danny had been moved to the private room the prior afternoon while Rachel and Grace were still visiting. With his team equally exhausted, he had managed to call or leave messages about the change from the ICU and not to worry about coming until the next day. Rachel and Grace then stayed right up until visiting hours ended and Danny slept virtually the entire night. He woke feeling well-rested and ready for discharge from the TAMC property. It was the first time in over thirty hours that he'd been fairly upright though, and Danny was having a difficult time as he gagged against nausea brought on by a strong dizzy spell. Ponch was supporting him firmly by holding a hand to each shoulder and coaching him to breathe slowly.

"Take it easy, Danny." He growled a warning out based on the absolute gall of the wheezed question. "Nice try too, but I never said tomorrow. What I said was one or two more days. Based on what I'm seeing this very minute, you need the extra time."

He studied his patient closely, taking note of the sheen of sweat and the shaky hand that was wrapped tightly around his wrist. Danny was pale and leaning heavily into his strong hands as he vainly tried to get his stomach under control. Their goal was to take a short walk in the corridor, but Ponch was quickly changing his mind about the intelligence of that idea.

"I don't want you to do more than this right now. How's the level of pain?"

"Dull ache. Feel sick though." It was the truth as Danny's chest resented every minor move and short inhaled breath. The nausea was completely unexpected however, and Danny closed his eyes against the distressing feeling. Ponch frowned as he yanked his stethoscope out with one hand and rechecked his patient's lungs. His extremely light palpitation of Danny's bruised sternum elicited a sharply pained hiss and a complaining huff.

"Enough with the poking!" Danny gently massaged near the painful achiness when the doctor completed his gentle evaluation. "Yes, it hurts."

Ramirez smiled as he looked in askance at his nurse. She confirmed the elevated status of Danny's blood pressure, however it was on par and within normal limits.

"Fair enough. Let's just stay here for a few more minutes and see if the dizziness passes."

After being virtually immobile for what amounted to days, the change in position was a difficult transition and Ponch wasn't overly worried. The bruising would also be an annoying ache for days to come worsened at times by deeper breaths or too much activity. As the tension in Danny's face finally eased, Ponch slowly released his shoulders so that Danny could maintain his own balance while perched on the lowered bed.

"Well?" He watched the small measured breaths as Danny slowly won the battle and tiredly opened his eyes.

"Lets do it." Danny palmed the sweat from his face and grimaced as Ponch resolutely shoved his hands deeply into his pockets. The ache significantly lessened after a few minutes and he was relieved to feel the nausea cooperating in the same way. He was utterly disgusted though when he eyed the doctor's bland expression. He could tell that he probably wasn't going anywhere, but he was determined to stick to the immediate plan of a short walk.

"Good. It's good." Completely exasperated by the domineering man, Danny sighed loudly as Ponch managed a genuine smile. "Doc, really. Let's go take our stroll. You said no exercise was equally bad because of pneumonia. So, lets give this a shot, Doc."

Ponch considered it again before holding up one finger. "Slow steady breaths. Nice and normal. If here is a hint of dizziness or nausea you're to say something. Deal?"

"Deal. Absolutely." Beckoning towards the nurse, Ponch gently took Danny's arm and braced his elbow while the nurse did the same on the opposite side. The two of them slowly shuffle-walked Danny towards the corridor. A few seconds later, he was hunched over but making his way down towards the nurses station without direct assistance.

Ponch lingered behind, pleased by the overall progress as he watched for any signs of trouble. The nurse was close by but his patient was improving with every steady step. Danny was past much of the dangerous initial hours post-injury where damage could have quite literally caused a collapsed lung or a myriad of other rather severe issues. Unbeknownst to the team, the published subsequent mortality rates for similar injuries were quite high. Ponch was not interested in testing the validity of the statistics. Now, the doctor's therapy focused on pain management since the chest wall injury alone would make even coughing or sneezing so painful that liquid could build up leading to infection or pneumonia. The pain could also affect Dannys oxygen levels and counter the good earned them by using the CPAP device. The simple act of breathing could be so painful, he could accidentally limit his air intake. It was a balancing of analgesics and anti-inflammatories combined with just the right mix of rest and very mild exercise.

Ponch smiled happily as Danny turned at the desk to amble back. He wasn't pale or breathing poorly. Danny too, was pleased with the obvious progress as he slightly straightened up from his hunched position. Just as he turned, the elevator door opened and Chin quite unexpectedly appeared. He was between Danny and the doctor; however, he only saw Ponch.

"Hey, Ponch! How's Danny?" Chin was thrilled to see the doctor and even happier that Danny was out of the ICU. Behind him, Danny was looking with interest at the bakery bag in Chin's hands.

"He's doing quite well." The dry comment offered no other information until the doctor stabbed the air with one finger. "Look behind you."

Danny had one hand on the wall for balance as the nurse stood by just in case he needed help. He was grinning at the surprise on his friend's face but his next remark was for Doctor Ramirez. "Tomorrow's the day. Right, Doc?"

"Really? He'll be released tomorrow? That's great news!" Walking back, Chin insisted he help instead of the nurse as Danny bobbled a bit. Ramirez was a formidable human wall though as he anchored his feet to the tile floor refusing to allow Danny to move back to the room.

"How often must I repeat myself? I clearly did not say tomorrow." Confused by the growing disagreement, Chin made a face as the two men had a stand-off of sorts in the hallway. Danny was grinning at the large man who was doing his best to remain stern. His hands strained the pockets of his coat even more as he studied Danny's sweaty but determined face.

"We'll see, Detective." It was a tiny agreement of a reply which evidently gave Danny all he needed to pat the big doctor boldly on his shoulder. The almost condescending gesture caused the man's fingers to nearly rend the insides of his pockets in frustration.

"Thanks, Doc." The happy, almost too bland reply included the determined stare which was as unrelenting as the doctor's wide stance. Rather than answering or fully agreeing, Ponch gave way in the hallway with a tilt of his head towards Danny's room. It was obvious though that his eyes were decidedly full of laughter.

"Bed. Now. Off your feet. Go eat a donut." Chin chuffed a very amused sound as he got Danny moving once more. Ponch had nothing more to say even when he caught the last few muttered words under Danny's breath.

"When can you pick me up?" Seconds later, he did laugh to himself as he walked away. "So Chin - buddy - what's in the bag?"

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

"I thought I was released from the hospital? It's been three days. I feel fine." Danny griped loudly as Rachel and Ellen pushed him into a chair that was in a shady section of the Ramirez patio.

"Released to stay off your feet and rest. You've got at least another week from what I understand." Rachel reminded him as Steve ambled over with with one bottle of beer in hand.

"I'd behave if I were you, Danno." Surrounded by caring hands, his partner was relatively trapped as a lightweight blanket was tossed over his lower legs. Danny glared at him as he drained half the Longboard and then grinned mockingly back. Mike Ramirez was following too after giving attention to Mrs. Hoppy much to Grace's absolute delight. He had the bunny cuddled in one hand under his chin as he juggled his own unopened bottle and Danny's rueful look extended to him too.

Danny wasn't overly impressed as Mike tickled Mrs. Hoppy's long ears. "I'd watch out for that rabbit, Mike. She's a lethal demon."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think she likes me actually." Mike grinned as he joined them all around the seated Detective. He put the bottle on the closest table to stroke the bunny's fur. Mrs. Hoppy was evidently quite content as her nose twitched incessantly and she leaned up to sniff around his neck.

"She's really cute." Both Five-0 men shook their heads in abject horror over the growing compliments as Becca's father petted Mrs. Hoppy. "I don't know what you and my brother are talking about. She's quite tame, likes to be held, and has very pretty markings."

They shared a disgusted look as Mike rubbed the bunny's neck and almost cooed to the annoying creature. As if to validate his words, Mrs. Hoppy sat quietly in his hands while bravely sniffing near his hair.

"She is very cute." Mike repeated as she settled comfortably down in his arms to take a piece of carrot he pulled from his pant's pocket.

"Whatever." Danny muttered under his breath as he warily eyed the fickle animal before looking at Ellen to make his own point. "But I do feel fine and this is like house arrest."

"We're all glad of that, Danny." Ellen interrupted while she pointed towards her husband. "Don't forget what he's got that handy medical bag of his. I doubt he'd hesitate to use it on you if you don't follow his orders to rest."

Danny groaned in mock annoyance as Kono handed him a plate of food. The doctor's orders to rest were being strictly enforced much to Danny's chagrin. He was unable to walk a short ten-foot distance without someone noticing and heading him off.

"Isn't this a bit much though?" Trying again, three sets of determined hands kept him seated as the remaining effects of the internal bruising healed.

"Nope. Not even close!" Ellen warned him again as she made light of his complaining. She smiled as Steve teasingly waved his beer in front of Danny's face. He watched as the sweaty, cold bottle oozed a bit of ice to the patio floor and Steve took another satisfying sip. Mike snorted in laughter at the rude gesture before elbowing Steve out of the way and shoving Mrs. Hoppy into the SEAL's unsuspecting hands.

"So Danny, guess what the good doctor said you could have?" Mike completely ignored Steve's startled reaction as he handed Danny the unopened bottle from the table.

Steve's eyes were huge as he grabbed at the squirming ball of fluff and Kono only rescued his beer bottle. "No! Take the rabbit!" He blurted in alarm as Mrs. Hoppy elevated her long body up towards his neck where her long whiskers tickled and just brushed under his ear.

"Grace!" Stumbling backwards, both hands tried to hold the creature as he looked around for help. The change to a complete lack of security made the rabbit freeze in place as her nose also stopped moving and her sharp claws came out to snag into his t-shirt for balance.

"Grace!" Feeling the rabbit tense and the needle-like pricks on his skin, Steve looked around frantically for the two girls. "Gracie! Becca!"

Danny held his chest as his chuckle became an all out laugh and he watched his partner lurch back towards the girls. By the time Steve saw them on the other side of the lawn, he had the rabbit in both out-stretched hands far away from his body as if the little demon was an offering. Mike and Danny couldn't stop laughing as they heard his now distant shouted plea.

"Grace! Get over here and take your rabbit!"

"You're kidding." Danny was still laughing as he held the bottle of unopened beer in his hand. Reaching out again, Mike snagged it back to open it for him and then pulled up a chair to keep Danny company.

"Not kidding. Ponchie said it was okay." Mike was grinning as Steve leered at him by the portable bunny enclosure. Grace had dutifully rescued him from the evil Mrs. Hoppy but he was none to pleased with the joke as he picked stray bits of rabbit fur off his shirt. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled when Steve mouthed "_not funny_" at him with a disgusted look etched across his face while he held the collar of his t-shirt out. Mike started to laugh all over again as Steve peered down the front of his shirt and tried to figure out if the sharp claws had actually drawn blood.

"Well, thank you for that!" Danny said as he held the bottle up to Mike. It was clear he meant the beer, but the sideways ironic look at Steve included what had just happened with Mrs. Hoppy.

"One. Just one." Ellen cautioned with a chuckle as Danny happily took a long pull on the bottle and sighed gustily with a minor wince. "Watch the breathing and make it last, buster!"

The party at the Ramirez's home had grown over the last few days to include Mrs. Watson and anyone else happily affected by Rebecca's homecoming. There were certain of those people that Becca was reticent about seeing but she bravely held her father's hand to thank Mrs. Watson for returning her books. Her real interest was with Grace who had brought Mrs. Hoppy in her travel crate. Rachel had bought a small portable fence and the girls were now back inside the grassy area feeding the bunny chopped up bits of carrots.

Eventually Danny and Mike were left alone and it provided Mike the opportunity to thank Danny again. He couldn't move past the unknown teenager who still lay so ill in the hospital. Watching both girls playing in the grass together, he sighed almost miserably at what could have been because the fear still lingered.

"I can't believe she doesn't really know how to play." Mike sighed sadly. At times, Becca became overly quiet as Grace suggested a game or some sort of make-believe role playing with her dolls. It was as if she were confused or felt the idea was rather ridiculous and it worried the father.

"It will go away. Especially if Grace as anything to say about it." Danny smiled patiently at the man as they watched the girls with the rabbit who was now hopping around the enclosure just out of reach of their small hands. After the recent experience, the bunny obviously wasn't interested in being cuddled in the foreseeable future.

"We could have lost either one of them." Mike was like Danny with the ongoing ache, but this time the Detective held up his hand to put a stop to that part of their conversation. To his credit, Danny blatantly ignored the tiny remaining yellowing bruise on Grace's ankle. It had been much too close for both girls.

"But we didn't so let's agree that we're both very lucky." The grin was back on Mike's face as he nodded in agreement. Danny then decided to ask the next most obvious question.

"It's not entirely my business, but now what? Will you two go back to Virginia? I bet you have family there anxious to see both of you. Especially Becca after all of this time."

Oddly though, Mike shook his head to disagree. "Amy's sister lives in Massachusetts. She'll come for the funeral of course which will be in Richmond, but she's the only blood relative."

Looking down at his hands, Mike shrugged about the coming things he needed to do which continued to pile higher and higher on his shoulders. "I'm waiting for confirmation of when I can take Amy back so we can lay her to rest. I have to get my job figured out, find us a house or a better apartment and get Becca back into a normal life."

Danny frowned as he shifted in his chair to look curiously over at Mike and the gazed at the happy people around them. The atmosphere was comfortable and welcoming; Ponch and Ellen were talking animatedly amongst their friends. Becca was giggling over the rabbit and Grace's smile never left her face. Every so often Ellen would look at her niece as if making sure she was indeed there and happy. Kono was still laughing at Steve over his plight with Mrs. Hoppy as he now pulled his t-shirt up for a better look at the tiny scratches. Danny couldn't help grinning as she physically yanked it back down and playfully punched Steve in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mike but I have to say it." Mike sighed and nodded for his new friend to continue. Gesturing widely around the party and forcing Mike to really notice what was going on around them, Danny was utterly baffled.

"With your brother and Ellen here ... and no one _there_ ... why the hell would you leave?"

The honest comment brought Mike's thoughts up short as he followed the neck of the grandly waving beer bottle. Before he could try to answer, his cell phone rang and he frowned worriedly at the number flashing on the screen.

"Excuse me, I need to take this. It's about Amy."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50**

If anyone assumed Becca wasn't also watching her father like a hawk, they'd be sorely mistaken. Becca knew when his phone rang, she saw him leave to speak privately and come back in a frantic rush for her Uncle. She also had seen his face and it made her stomach feel funny inside like when her mother made them run each time.

Mike and Ponch were missing in action for a long time and Ellen was now becoming concerned. Ponch, Steve and Agent Marcus had completely filled in Mike Ramirez about every aspect of the investigation as it related to Joanna Pearce. They explained how they had found Rebecca and then connected the dots to identifying the murder victim as Amy Wilkerson. Mike had been devastated and withdrawn since learning the full truth and as he took responsibility for the funeral arrangements back in Virginia.

Ellen looked up worriedly when they finally rejoined the group almost forty minutes later. Studying her husband's face she saw the barely hidden tension and a glance to Mike revealed nearly the same. She realized with a start that Mike was looking at her intently and as their eyes met, he motioned her over to the kitchen. At the same time, Becca stopped feeding Mrs. Hoppy as her Aunt now disappeared and she got quickly to her feet in the small portable enclosure.

"What's wrong?" Grace paused to look up at Rebecca who suddenly seemed upset. But now completely distracted, her new friend only shrugged in reply as she moved part of the fence open to squeeze out.

Steve was talking in a small group and he let his words just peter away when he saw Becca's worried face. Following her line of sight, he just saw Ellen disappearing into the kitchen. He frowned when the little girl simply left Grace sitting there alone with the rabbit. She made a beeline to follow her Aunt and he quickly excused himself but was too late in heading her off.

"The final arrangements are confirmed and I need to leave tomorrow for Virginia with Amy. The funeral will be three days from then." Mike was explaining the reason for the long phone call. Ellen felt the tears welling as her legs gave out and she sank into a chair.

"You'll both go then? You and Rebecca; so soon?"' Her hand covered her mouth as she felt Ponch join them and take a seat next to her.

"Not exactly. I'm going with Mike, Ellen." He was looking at her gently and it took her a moment for his words to sink in. "We both agree it's too much to ask of Rebecca, so I'd like to go and help him. But he needs a favor of you while we're gone."

"You should go together." Ellen agreed softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She leveled a peculiar look at Ponch about what could happen after that, but he shook his head because he didn't know what his brother would do yet. She could only agree then that the men should go together and then they'd all figure things out.

"Yes. It's a good idea if you go with him."

"Where are you going?" Rebecca heard the very last part of her Aunt's and Uncle's words and her eyes were huge as she stared from one to the other. Her voice was soft and full of a stunned disbelief.

"You're leaving? You're going without me?" Becca wasn't even certain of what they were talking about. Only understanding that Mike would leave her alone, she backed up abruptly and hit Steve's legs as he also came around the corner. It gave her nowhere to escape to, and at a loss about what was happening, Steve picked her up when he sensed her fear.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as she hid her face in his neck and began to cry.

"Damn it. It's going to be alright." Mike was mortified as he gently pried his daughter from Steve's arms. Becca accepted the change as she wrapped her arms now around her father.

"It's okay, Steve. I just got an important phone call and we were talking about what I needed to do next." Understanding immediately what Mike meant, Steve gently tweaked Becca's hair and then went back to the party to give the family their privacy.

Mike closed his eyes as he tried to shush Becca's growing fears. "I'm not leaving you. I would never do that, Becca. I just have to get things ready for us in Virginia. I have to go sooner than I thought and Uncle Ponch is going with me."

Ignoring Ellen's sharper intake of breath, Ponch tried to hold Rebecca's hand to give her a reassuring squeeze. He was surprised and saddened though when she pulled it away from him and hid her face.

"No." The small disagreeable cry was muffled in her father's chest as he rubbed her back.

Sitting down with her on his lap, Mike whispered to her in a low tone. "I know it's scary but I promise it won't be for long and then things will be ready for us back home. I was only asking Aunt Ellen just now if you could stay with her while Uncle Ponch and I go on this trip."

Startled, Ellen looked up from where she sat - of course that had to be the plan. But after, they would leave and she felt the dismal hole growing more in her own heart. Instead of saying anything though, Ellen noticed that Mike's face was indescribably sad. She realized then that he always looked weary as stress after stress was heaved upon his shoulders and all she could do was be there for him. Becca sat in her father's arms with her back to Ellen. Small shuddery breaths shook her shoulders as she tried to understand what he was saying and why. As he hugged her close, he pleaded with Ellen.

"Can she stay with you until this is taken care of? Until I get this done and our home figured out in Virginia? I can't take her back like this and I'm living out of boxes in a crap apartment. It just wouldn't be right .. or fair. She's just gotten to be so damned happy again. I don't think I should put her through this ... transition."

He was talking around his daughter as his own guilt sky-rocketed. The transition mostly meant the wake and the funeral. No matter how large or small, Mike didn't want his daughter there since he feared the experience would unravel her newfound happiness. Holding Rebecca, Mike's voice cracked into a whisper and his eyes reddened. He couldn't manage leaving her for a moment, but he had no choice.

"She shouldn't travel that far for something like this; it's not right. At least, I don't think it is."

"You should know that you don't even have to ask." He was constantly second-guessing himself, and Ellen found herself getting up to pull him tight with Rebecca embraced in the middle. "Ponch and I will do whatever you want. Just take it day by day, Mike. We are always going to be here for both of you no matter what you decide to do."

Ellen found herself crying now too. It wasn't how they had intended to begin or end the party and now she and Ponch were much closer to losing the two to an incredible distance.

"I don't want you to go." Becca's voice was whisper quiet. She always followed her mother with barely a complaint though she had hated it. She would do the same again with her father because she never seemed to have a real choice. But this time her fear climbed as she began to chant into his chest. He was leaving her, Uncle Ponch was going this time, and they might not ever come back just like her mother.

"I want you to stay. Don't go." The three adults didn't know what to say except to try to soothe the little girl all over again as her sniffles became heart-broken sobs.

Mike could only hold her and mumble the same thing over and over because he had no choice either. "Ten days, Becca. Then I will be back for you. I promise."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **thanks for your patience and great comments on the story - I had a business trip this week and was very delayed in making the muses happy (and vice versa!). For the Guest who caught my Korea error - thank you, too. Ponch was established earlier as being involved with Korea; my brain slipped. Next chapter in a day or two.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50**

**Chapter 20**

Danny's suggestion to calm Rebecca was completely unexpected and was so logical, Mike at first didn't know what to say. Danny only shrugged because he'd done it before when Grace had been insecure at the beginnings of his divorce.

"Do it together. All of you and make it a game. Grace was a bit younger and she and I did it alone but trust me, it will help."

Steve and Danny had remained at the Ramirez' house as the party wound down and came to a natural close. In all honesty, they'd been reluctant to leave with Rebecca now completely withdrawn.

With Danny talking to Mike quietly outside, she was sitting on Steve's lap in the kitchen and idly staring at her fingers. Leaning back into his chest, she would sigh occasionally and only barely respond to anyone.

"It's okay." Steve whispered into her hair. "Your father will be back before you know it. We can have another barbecue at my place and play on the beach sometime this week. Grace could come over too and we could all go swimming."

She shrugged as if she didn't care while seemingly mesmerized by the index finger on her left hand. Ellen was upset as she made them all coffee and sat down quietly at the table.

"Do you want a cookie, Becca? Maybe some milk? There's chocolate cake left over and Danny said that was your favorite." Instead of answering, she shrugged again and then closed her eyes sinking sadly even deeper into Steve.

He looked at Ellen and frowned uneasily; even though Becca looked relaxed, he could feel how tense she was up against his chest. They hadn't seen this side of the little girl and didn't know where it might lead or how to make her understand without saying too much.

They both sat quietly with her and waited, while watching the others talking outside through the sliding glass doors to the patio. Ponch had joined his brother and Danny and he was beaming happily as he got caught up on their idea. The three came back inside and Ponch smiled reassuringly at Ellen before giving her a kiss on her cheek .

"Come on, sprite, we have a few things to do." She was startled by the fast change as Ponch easily scooped her up without another hitch in his step. Over his shoulder, he called everyone to follow him into his study.

"We're going to do this together. Follow me!" Ellen and Steve brought up the rear; confused by the sudden activity Steve raised his eyebrows at Danny's proud grin.

"Just an idea that I had." Danny whispered to Steve as they hung back together a few steps before joining the family. Ponch was already seated at his computer and pulling up airline information to show Becca the travel plans. Mike knelt next to them to explain what they were doing. "Danny plays this game with Grace sometimes when he has work to do and he thought it was a good idea to share with us."

He looked up and grinned as Ponch tapped the monitor and then pulled out a big pad of paper and different colored pens. Mike swung the paper over to his side of the desk and made a large grid of ten big squares.

Rebecca found herself perched on her Uncle's knee as a red pen was pushed into her fingers. "We're going to map out every single day so you know where your dad and I are all the time. Since the time zones are different, we're going to fill that in too. Then you can know how early or late it is and think about what we're doing."

"Why?" Becca frowned but not unhappily as her Aunt Ellen started to smile at the idea.

"I get it! It's a private calendar. Just for us!"

Mike started filling in the airline information and then the hotels with the time of day next to each. With an arrow, he traced it back to local Hawaiian time.

"Let's start with tomorrow. We will write everything about our first travel day - every detail - and then synchronize our watches. After that, we can decide what time is best to call so we can talk or text message every single day."

She stayed quiet as she listened and then watched her father write down everything Uncle Ponch told him about day one of travel. By the time they'd gotten to the third day, Becca clearly understood and was more accepting as Mike started to explain how her lunch was just about their dinner time in Virginia.

Steve and Danny stayed only a little longer after that because the huddled group had progressed into coloring in each day and making their own special unique mark by an event or estimated time to call. Mike wanted to make a copy of the calendar for himself, so he insisted that Becca and Ellen try to put some of their own plans into a certain day so that he could think of them and what they might be doing.

They virtually snuck out the front door as Becca offered a suggestion about a day at the beach and Mike gave her a happy kiss on the top of her head. "That's my girl. I promise we'll be back before you know it."

"How did you do that?" Steve asked Danny as they settled into the Camaro. "That was .. incredible."

Danny grinned as he slouched lazily down in the passenger seat. He was tired and for once was thankful someone else was driving that night.

"The divorce was bad ... as you well know. Grace took it even worse and began to get afraid that I was never coming back. She tried to call me once while I was working and couldn't reach me. I was in the interrogation room for hours and it took forever to calm her down. She was sure I was in an accident or something bad had happened."

They were still sitting quietly in the Ramirez's driveway and watching the soft yellow lights from where Ponch's office was. Every so often they could just make out a faint silhouette and knew the family was still making their travel calendar.

"It's an amazing idea, Danny."

"After Grace's meltdown, someone suggested to me that I map out my day for her so she always knew where I was. It was so simple and yet I never thought of it. When she got scared, she could look at it and know if I was in a meeting or at court. If I couldn't answer a call from her, she knew why."

The impressed sound from Steve's side of the car made Danny smile broadly. He pointed towards the house and then shrugged.

"It's all about finding a way to establish a predictability and she won't be as scared or feel as out of control." Danny explained more of the reasoning behind the concept.

"I hoped the idea might work for Mike too."

"How could it not? Becca never knew where Amy was going or where they might wind up." Steve wholeheartedly agreed as he turned the ignition and began to back up out of the driveway. "Now, she'll be involved every step of the way."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50**

"So where is he right now?" Steve demanded sternly as Becca very seriously pulled her copy of the calendar from the safety of Lord Ted's zippered tummy. Her father was more than half-way through his ten-day trip to Virginia and Steve smiled when he saw the big black X's drawn through each completed full day.

"Four more to go." Becca announced before bending down and shielding the paper from the sun with her hand. Danny's idea had worked like a charm; they all fully understood that Rebecca could have had very serious issues with Mike needing to leave for a while. With Danny's plan happily working, she had her moments of sadness but they were well in hand and much more manageable than they would have been. So much so, that Ellen had promised his partner home-cooked meals at any time of day or night until the end of time for getting her niece through the scary period.

Danny and Ellen were down by the water's edge with Grace who, much to Danny's dismay, was showing off her underwater hand-stands. Becca was keeping Steve company as he started the barbecue and piled on too many hot dogs and hamburgers for the small get-together.

Using his spatula, Steve pointed it towards her paper. "So, Becca. Where are they right this very minute?"

"Oh! It's now!" Her startled intake of breath and shining eyes swung up at the same time her Aunt Ellen's cell phone rang in her pocketbook. "It's time for them to call!"

Her excited shriek startled Ellen who turned around like a flash from the beach but Steve pantomimed the phone and pointed towards his watch. Waving back, he could see her laugh from where he was standing on the patio near the grilling food. Steve's pleased smile was all for Becca's benefit as she quickly found the cell phone and yelled "_Hi Daddy_!" so loudly he winced on behalf of Mike Ramirez.

But he paused and turned to face her entirely when she described to Mike where she was with her Aunt. "We're at Uncle Steve's house having a barbecue and swimming. Grace is here too, but she's still swimming."

"What?" Steve felt his stomach clench with a start as he muttered under his breath and almost dropped the grease-stained spatula. He wasn't sure when she decided to call him _Uncle_ Steve and it caught him utterly by surprise. He stared at her through a shocking sudden wall of misty tears. Clearing his throat huskily, Steve turned quickly back to the grill and practically buried his face in the rising heat as an excuse.

"You're standing a bit close, Super SEAL." Danny teased as he came back to the patio alone and got a look of Steve's reddened face. He obliged automatically by taking a full step back from the hot grill and using his forearm to wipe what looked like sweat from his face.

"Enjoy your facial?

Steve's self-conscious grin was completely lame as he forced himself to smile back and then gestured to the cooking food. "We got a while here yet, Danny. Where are Ellen and Grace?"

"They're coming up soon. Ellen's taking a swim and Grace is still showing off those god-awful hand stands. I came up to get some towels." Steve's delayed grin became a deep chuckle at Danny's disgusted tone. Every time Grace's dark pony-tails disappeared and the long second passed when her bare feet flailed wildly in the air, he was sure that Danny's heart had stopped. It only worsened when she toppled completely over in a wave to completely disappear from sight. It didn't matter that she popped up wiping water from her eyes and laughing hysterically only to repeat the maneuver incessantly.

"I assume Mike's on the phone?" Danny pointed to where Becca had the phone glued to her ear. It was nearing eleven o'clock in the evening in Virginia and the funeral would have been held days ago. From what he understood, Mike was looking for a larger apartment. He was also surprised to learn from Ellen that Becca's father already had an interview lined up.

"Hey, do you know what that guy does for a living?"

"I have no idea, Danno."

"He's an Electrical Engineer. Mike could work anywhere and he's choosing to stay in Virginia where he has no family." The not so subtle sarcasm and pointed stare aimed at Steve demanded a reply and he back-pedaled in confusion.

"And? So?" Danny had two towels in his hands as he turned to go back down to the beach. Steve couldn't help the snide dig as he realized immediately where he was going. "You would actually encourage a new friend of yours to live on this pineapple infested hell hole as you so aptly put it? _Often_ I might add. With his own little girl? Frankly, I'm shocked, Danno."

Steve began to chuckle almost in disbelief as Danny glared at him and refused for once to take the bait.

"So, you have friends don't you? Ones that might have a job in that very field for a well-educated guy?"

"He said he was going back to Virginia. Why are you interfering?" Steve hissed out the question quickly with a nod towards Becca who was just out of hearing range.

A rolled up towel was leveled in his direction as Danny walked back two steps. "Ellen and I think he just needs some prompting to stay here. A little help and direction. With so much going on, he's not had a real chance to think about what he's doing. He's stuck in rewind."

"Oh come on, Danny! Do you really think that?" Steve shook his head to disagree completely. "He's got things figured out."

"He doesn't. Trust me on that. I would have done the same thing in Jersey if I got custody of Grace but we have family there, obviously. He's thinking that he can find what he once had. It's not going to work and when it fails, it's going to fail spectacularly.'

Danny was adamant and very serious as he drew on his own experiences. Steve sobered immediately as Danny's tone darkened and became almost too brooding. "Everything is a knee-jerk reaction and he's going to regret this decision. Plus Rebecca doesn't want to go and she'll never say it out loud. Ellen's about to implode and she said Ponch won't get into it with him because he's afraid to push him away. Ponch is hoping that Mike will come to his senses and just realize what he has here."

"You want me to find him a job?" Steve frowned as he registered the fact that Becca's call was winding down behind him. "Danny, I can't guarantee him a job. What am I supposed to do?

The dramatic eye-roll indicated that Steve might be over-reacting slightly to Danny's suggestion. "No. Options. Just options. Make a few connections and see if trolling brings back anything." Danny sensed Becca's pending return too and whispered quickly.

"Just a nudge. In the right direction."

Then he was gone. Turning quickly, Danny timed it to the second of Becca's voice calling out to Steve to share whatever she and her father had spoken about. Steve grinned when she bounced back. Happy, beaming and he swore, even a bit taller already from decent care. He almost grumbled to himself when he realized that he would also desperately miss Rebecca if she were to leave.

He smiled at her as she threw her arms around his waist and his hand wound up on top of her head. "Are they okay? I bet they're done for the day, too."

"Uh huh! It's late there and they are going to sleep." Becca's cheeks were a healthy glowing pink and her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail. Steve couldn't resist tweaking it as she threw her arms around his waist for a second big hug. Danny and Ellen were right; just like the plan to create a family calendar, Mike needed some helpful guidance. Between basic contracting work and his connections on the military base where there could feasibly be opportunities for civilian experts, Steve began to mull over some of those work related options.

He grinned at Becca and pointed to the beach for her to go.

"The foods going to be ready in ten minutes. Why don't you run down and tell them to get out of the water?" Becca nodded happily and took off at a run towards the beach. A few seconds later she was out of sight but Steve clearly heard her voice shouting back up to him.

"Uncle Steve! I thought Uncle Danny wasn't allowed to go swimming yet?"

His muffled curse was on the heels of the spatula dropping to the ground. She was absolutely right about Danny and swimming or any other type of moderate exercise as he healed; regardless on a good day, he'd shun a real swim most times. There was only one very good reason he'd opt to take a dip and it would be only because someone - or Grace - was in trouble.

Steve bypassed Becca on a run towards the beach. He saw Ellen swimming casually out just past the breakers and then his eyes settled on Danny who was chest deep and going out farther. A series of rollers were coming in one after the other and Danny bobbed once before intentionally diving once and then twice to disappear from view.

"Grace." Steve didn't need to say her name. She would be the one primary reason Danny would defy doctor's orders or his own discomfort to so willingly take on the ocean. By the time Steve entered the water, Danny was treading on the surface with Grace in his arms. He could hear her crying and see that her arms were wrapped around her father's neck As they slowly swam back.

"Good. Crying's good." Steve muttered to himself as he plunged ahead to intercept them. He got to Danny as his partner's feet touched sand and he almost lost his footing against another short series of waves that he couldn't plan for from behind.

"Give her to me, Danny. Get back to shore." He was shoulder to shoulder now and could see Danny was struggling from the way his face was set against the pain from trying to catch his breath. At first, he seemed to refuse, but as another wave caught him off guard and he stumbled with the two almost going under, Danny nodded to accept the help.

"Come here, Grace. Let's get out of here." Steve reached out to take her in the chest deep water as Danny finally relented.

"Grace. Go to Uncle Steve, Monkey." He took her quickly then, noting the bloody scrape on her chin and the dual scratches on her knees as he wrapped her arms around his neck. Nothing looked terribly bad, but she was frightened and Danny was wheezing as he determinedly kept pace directly behind them.

"We're almost there. Too many hand stands I think, Gracie. The waves must have caught you by surprise? Were you upside down when it happened?" He tried to calm her choked sobs with a light tone of voice, plus keep an eye on Danny simultaneously. He was relieved to see that Ellen had noticed the mishap and was actively on her way back to shore. Becca was standing there forlornly already, uncertain of what to do or how to help.

"I think .. she's okay." Danny panted heavily and then groaned as this chest seemed to seize on the spot. His arms were crossed protectively in front of himself as he staggered behind and gasped at the pain.

"You're right .. about the waves. She was doing .. one last hand stand and .. then didn't come up. The waves came in .. too fast."

She was crying and nodding in agreement with one hand now on her most painfully scraped right knee. "I was upside down and then I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, Grace. I think you only got rolled around on the bottom a little bit." Steve smiled at her as he cradled her in his arms and strode quickly out of the water. As soon as they hit the dry sands, Steve was about to settle her on her feet to check her out when Danny fell to his knees.

"Danno!" Grace was trembling as Steve tried to hold her and get to Danny when Ellen jogged up from the water. She paused when she saw Danny's face and torn by who to help first, silently gathered Grace in her arms. Mindful of her chin and scraped knees, Ellen glanced again at Danny to be sure before insisting that she carry Grace back to the house.

"He's okay, sweetie. Let your Uncle Steve help him back. I have my things in the car and can check you both out before we make any decisions. Come on, Becca, you can help me. Okay?" With the girls occupied and cared for, Danny sagged weakly into the sand as Steve dropped down next to him to support his upper body.

Steve didn't say a word as Danny miserably tried to control his breathing which seemed to be the reason for the pain flaring up in his chest. Wringing the front of his wet t-shirt with one hand, Danny erratically heaved in bits of air - some too deep and some shallow - as he fought for control around the deep ache. Diving through the waves hadn't been very pleasant as the water washed strongly into his body, but needing to hold his breath to grab Grace had been the most painful. Surfacing with her in his arms, he was already feeling a deep painful heaviness as his limited stamina made treading water difficult though he wasn't too far from shore.

He was starting to have difficulty when Steve reached them. After passing Grace off, getting just himself back to shore had become a monumental effort. "Steve." He winced and shook his head dismally at what nearly had happened. He couldn't catch his breath as every inhale seemed to painfully tighten the knot in his chest.

"Don't talk. Breathe slowly. In through your nose and much slower." Steve quietly tried to coach him as he panted too heavily through his mouth only to wince and close his eyes. "Concentrate, Danny."

"Steve." But upset by what had happened, Danny shook his head as he coughed out the words and refused to listen to Steve's furious whispers to not speak yet. "Steve ... she just disappeared .. she was fine and then .. I couldn't see her."

Unable to help himself, Danny let all his worries out in a panted rush as soon as Ellen, Becca and Grace were out of earshot. Steve tightened his hold around Danny's shoulders as his voice broke in a garbled cough. "So .. fast."

"I know." Steve vainly tried to calm him as a pained shudder shook his shoulders. "She's okay though, Danny. You need to think about slowing your breathing down."

"She could have ... drowned. It was so .. fast. She was there ... and then wasn't. And then she didn't come up ... and for a minute, I couldn't find her." There had been no time for him to think at that point. No time to call out for help. Her feet had disappeared just as a larger wave rolled over the top of where she had been doing yet another hand stand. Unable to find her footing, Grace had been tossed around under water when a second and third wave came one after the other. Scraped on the sandy bottom and disoriented, she couldn't get her bearings and had been in real trouble.

"You got to her quickly, Danno. She's fine and just scraped up like you said. Ellen's with her and will fix her right up." Steve's eyes were filled with worry as Danny vitually sagged in front of him. His face was pale, with red-rimmed eyes as he fought against his own feelings of panic which he had valiantly hidden from Grace. Combined with that, he couldn't quite get past the pain as he breathed too deeply and much too erratically.

"It's you I'm worried about, pal. Slow down, stop talking and concentrate." He pleaded softly as he held Danny's upper body and waited for some kind of signal that his partner was ready to try and walk.

"Take your time. Go slow. Ellen's already got Grace on the lanai and she's wrapped in a towel. She's fine. You're going to scare her if you don't calm down."

Danny's eyes were closed and he only nodded at that point. As his breathing eased, so did most of the pain but he was left with a dull ache that settled in the middle of his sternum. He felt weak and worn out but forced his eyes open to find Steve an inch from his nose.

"Ready to try?" Danny nodded again, not trusting his voice for the lack of air in his lungs and high emotions. The trip back to the house was slow, quiet and purposeful as Danny leaned more and more into Steve for support.

"Sit here. I'll get a towel." Danny sank into the closest lounge chair in the shade and missed Steve's concerned look and quick whisper to Ellen. With adrenalin waning, his eyes were half open as he watched the talented nurse take care of Grace who had finally stopped crying. She had a large bandage on her chin and one on her right knee. Ellen was checking the last scrape on her left knee and smiling about how Grace must have done one million hand stands but had to make trouble for everyone on the very last one. Becca was helping by ripping open the small packages to the large bandages and holding them out to her Aunt one at a time.

The kidding tone got Grace to smile as the last of her tears dried up. Her knees would be sore and stiff, but she was perfectly fine as Ellen helped her off the edge of the table to check on her father. She gave them a well-earned private moment as Becca also seemed to need a hug; something Ellen found she needed desperately too as her niece's arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"I'm getting you all wet and sandy!" Ellen complained with a laugh as Becca grinned up at her. Bending down, Ellen gave her a loud kiss on the top of her head to make her laugh. "You are a goose sometimes." They watched quietly as Grace limped over to Danny with tears glistening in her eyes again. But where Becca was happy to see Danny sitting safely in the chair, Ellen was studying him closely with an educated eye.

"Danno." Danny held out his hand as Grace curled into him and hid her face in his shoulder. Her voice was tearfully upset once more about what had happened. Rubbing her back with his other hand, Danny smiled into her hair.

"It's okay, Monkey. It was just an accident. Does it hurt?"

She nodded but then admitted it wasn't too bad anymore. However, his mouth fell open at her next comment. "It's just sore, Danno. Aunt Ellen said the bandages were waterproof so I can go swimming tomorrow."

"Can you now!" Danny groaned and rubbed his chest as shock elevated his voice and he tried to level an annoyed stare at the nurse who merely shrugged. Tweaking her wet pony tail, he shook his head in awe at his daughter while raising a warning finger to tap her nose. "One day at a time, Monkey. Let's not talk about swimming, okay?"

Wearily Danny leaned back into the chair pulling Grace closer to his side. She fit perfectly cuddled into his arm and shoulder even though she was standing next to his chair. Where he was mortified still, Grace was truly fine as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, Danno." Her whisper held a glimmer of a fresh smile but also a great deal of worry for him. She only moved away when Steve came back with two towels which he draped over Danny's legs.

"I should change." Danny lamely picked at his wet t-shirt but Steve wanted him to wait as he watched a particularly uncomfortable inhale.

"No, you should let Ellen check you out before you do anything else."

As soon as Steve mentioned her name, Ellen was kneeling down with her ample medical supplies. Danny was almost speechless when she pulled a portable blood pressure cuff and stethoscope from the bag. She answered his unspoken questions for him with a wry smile.

"Yes, I do come well-prepared for any possible emergency. I always travel in style, Danny!" Ellen became quiet though as she checked his vitals and made mental notes.

"Well?" He asked quietly and then grimaced as the one word brought a pang of discomfort. Holding her finger up, she made him carefully lean forward to listen to his lungs.

"Your blood pressure is understandably sky-high but your lungs sound clear. You need to concentrate on your breathing so you don't hyperventilate. Where's your medication? Are you carrying it with you? You need both your pain medication and the anti-inflammatory right now. I don't think either of you need a hospital, but you especially are not moving for the rest of the evening."

Steve sighed in relief as Ellen finished her evaluation and lobbed demands at his partner to stay seated and rest. Disappearing into the house, Steve found the pill bottles in Danny's bag and poured a glass of water. He and the girls watched as Ellen handed Danny three of the pills before rocking back to sit on her heels. She kept a gentle hand on his shoulder and then addressed everyone. "So, are we all hungry now? I think we've worked up quite the appetite if I do say so myself!"

She was intentionally keeping things light for Grace who still seemed a bit scared, as well as for Becca who was more than startled by the frightening change of events.

"I agree." Steve took a measured breath and let it out slowly. He could smell the food on the grill and some would undoubtedly be ruined. "Let's eat before all the food totally burns up."

He hesitated by Danny when he saw Ellen grab a large plate and utensils to rescue the best remaining burgers and hot dogs. She smiled at him and motioned for him to stay exactly where he was.

"You okay?" He whispered quietly to Danny as Grace limped off with Becca to sit at the table. She had a towel wrapped around her shoulders and was already telling her grand story detail by exciting detail to her wide-eyed friend. Steve sniffed ruefully at her resilience and very quick recovery. It was something the adults envied, especially Steve as he tried to read Danny's wan face.

"Really, hey .. are you okay?"

Danny's eyes were dark and locked on his daughter's back, but he nodded. It was an accident and Grace was fine except for a blow to her dignity and for some minor scrapes. He was probably more petrified by what could have happened than she. Steve knew that too, as he sat down on the edge of the same lounge chair. Danny's eyes closed tiredly as the pain slowly began to abate from the medication; Steve had already guessed correctly, he was wishing the memory of Grace's accident would disappear as quickly and easily.

"Danny?" He pushed again and Danny forced his eyes open as a third towel was draped over his legs. Though his breathing had finally calmed, a cold chill made him tremble briefly. He was bone-tired and still a bit haunted but he managed a small smile when Grace began to giggle with Becca at the table.

"I will be." The honest words were so quiet, he wasn't certain that Steve had heard him until he felt the warm supportive hand on his shoulder.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50**

**Chapter 21**

Mikey chuckled to himself as he dropped his eyes back down to his half-eaten plate of food. To say that his older half-brother had a "_shit-eating grin_" plastered across his face would be a minor understatement. His arrogant and almost self-righteously pleased "_I told you so_" attitude was plainly over the top.

His arms were folded across his broad chest and he was rocking backwards on the two rear legs of the chair he was seated in across from Mike. Leveling his fork at Ponch, Mike started to laugh louder as Ponch's grin deepened.

"Knock it off before you fall over and draw even more attention to yourself!"

But Ponch only happily shrugged as his chair wavered on the brink of no return. They were sitting in the San Diego airport where Mike had called his daughter hours ago waiting for their flight back to Honolulu. They were returning almost four days early as a surprise and neither of them could be happier about it; though every so often Mike would sober and doubt the decision

Mike rolled his eyes as Ponch finally righted his chair to finish his own meal. Just the day before, Mike had been stunned by two job offers but was still second-guessing what he was doing. Ponch was unrelenting in the final decision that would keep his brother and niece in Hawaii for at least the next five years, maybe longer as the contracting opportunity had every likelihood of being extended up to a ten year term.

He mindlessly played with his food again and unconsciously shook his head as he automatically went back to yesterday's discussions with both companies where he had accepted one offer and declined the second. In another lifetime, he would have done exactly the opposite. Ponch tapped his hand sternly and he looked dazedly across to the man who seemed to be calling the immediate shots lately. But that wasn't a fair statement, Mike thought reproachfully; his brother just wanted to help.

"It's not wrong, Mikey. It couldn't be more right. Once you truly get through all of this, you'll see it for what it is." Ponch softened as he studied the slope-shouldered weary man in front of him.

"You're tired, stressed and need more meat on your bones. So finish eating and then let's just get home, alright? Our flight leaves in less than one hour."

Once again, he wasn't hungry and Ponch was harping. The fate of having a still somewhat new half-brother that was also a diligent, over-bearing doctor humbled him on a daily basis. Mike's ex-boss had unexpectedly shown up to pay his condolences at Amy's funeral. Before leaving, the man had taken Mike to the side and offered him the very long-term contracting opportunity in Hawaii that Mike was now having cold-feet about. Where he had previously been respectfully silent, Ponch had now become adamant that he accept.

_"What is wrong with you? The man tracked you down and cares, Mikey. He cares and he needs you."_ But Mike had still gone on that one other interview he had setup for a basic, mostly nine to five job in Richmond. The familiarity of his home town with the steadiness of a week-to-week paycheck offered him a peace of mind that he thought he needed. Plus, Becca would be home and attending the very school she had first been enrolled in. It was all very safe and very predictable.

His weak reply was that he wasn't a contractor and could be relocated again at any time. Five years wasn't guaranteed, let alone an extension and how could he and Rebecca cope with the prospect of moving. The appeal of a regular state-side job in familiar territory simply seemed better.

"I don't know, Ponch." His brother huffed a disgusted sound from across the table. The two certainly looked the same and could have the same caustically dry wit. But where Ponch made a decision, stuck to it and moved on, Mike waffled as he constantly doubted the intelligence of his choice.

"Suppose the contract falls through? Then what do I do? I just gave up a sure thing, Ponchie."

"I don't mean to be rude - but this contract is a done deal and work has been in progress for the last six months. It's a long term, five-year miracle with your name written all over it." Mikey made his own wondrous sound of disgust as he stared at Ponch. Ever since his ex-boss now once-again current boss lay the offer on the table on the steps of the funeral home, Ponch had suddenly been nothing but rude. Learning that Peter Runyon not only had been a great boss, but was also desperate to get Mike Ramirez back after firing the last incumbent was simply deemed fortuitous.

"It's signed, sealed and now been delivered to you. Runyon said the last guy was incompetent. He came looking for you because he needs and trusts you. All you have to do right now is say_ thank you_." Ponch was leaning over the table and practically hissing angrily at Mike's refusal to see the obvious facts. Tapping the table with his fork, Ponch persisted on another key factor.

"Plus that hovel you call an apartment is a sad cry from a real home for you two. I repeat, what the hell would you do during the day when Becca gets home from school? A nanny? A neighbor? Shuttle her off somewhere until you got out of work? How is that any better than what she's had for the last few years?"

His final sentence had in fact, clinched the decision for Mike and Ponch saw fit at every opportunity to spout the truth of it over and over. Oddly, Mike hadn't been offended by the near nastiness of it either. It was gods-honest truth. What exactly would he have done with Rebecca for the few hours that could stretch even longer on a busy work day?

Mike sighed and nodded in agreement before rubbing his hands wearily over his eyes. They were both exhausted from a long day of travel that still wasn't quite done yet. His own stress made that feeling much worse and he kept his face hidden as he rested his elbows on the table. A stray thought rattled unbidden through his head and he smiled into his hands while shaking his head ruefully.

_"With your brother and Ellen here ... and no one there ... why the hell would you leave?"_

He had barely heard Danny's words. They certainly hadn't sunk in to his brain when he'd been completely distracted by the call giving him the go-ahead to bring Amy home. Those plans had derailed everything in his immediate short-term. For whatever reason now, the dry comment came back full circle and he shook his head again. Mike clearly heard the disapproving sound emanating from the big man sitting across from him as he assumed the wrong thing.

"Mikey, come on." The whisper was fraught with worry and the continued plea for him to be happy. But when Mike finally leaned back in his seat, Ponch saw that he was smiling and he relaxed until Mike announced his next step.

"I need to buy Becca a rabbit of her own."

He raised his eyebrows in humor as Ponch nearly gagged mid-swallow from his water glass. "You're obviously over-wrought and need more time to think about a few things, Mikey. Finish your dinner."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50**

"She's fine." Ellen was laughing softly as she gave Grace a hug and tilted her chin up one last time to check on the new bandage. Grace's chin had become sore and she had changed the bandage to use more of the soothing salve that she had in her first aid kit.

"Right, you're fine? Next time stop the hand stands at one thousand and one instead of one million, okay?" Grace was giggling at the joke as she said good night to Ellen and Rebecca. "Take care of your father, too, young lady."

Ellen was in the process of sneaking out the front door while Danny dozed in the same lounge chair on the lanai. An hour earlier, she had retaken his vitals and insisted upon another round of anti-inflammatory and pain medication. The medication was aptly doing its job as he relaxed and his tight, strained muscles eased their strangle-hold on his chest. Speaking to Steve now by the front door, she nodded in his partner's direction.

"He's fine too. Everything's normal and he should take his meds tomorrow as soon as he feels any discomfort. I wouldn't be very surprised if he slept a good part of the morning either." She gave Steve a one-armed hug as Becca clung to her waist. Exhausted by the long day she was virtually asleep on her feet with poor Lord Ted being dragged by one paw across the floor. Steve bent down to pick up the teddy and place it in the crook of her arm.

"He's going to need another round in the washing machine soon." He chided her gently as he rubbed at Lord Ted's very dirty paws. Steve had to chuckle at her bleary-eyed expression. "I'll carry you to the car before you decide to fall over your own two feet. I think we've had enough bumps and bruises for one day."

Becca grinned tiredly as Steve picked her up and closing her eyes, she rested her head on his shoulder almost asleep on the spot. Even dead weight, she fit comfortably in his arms and he rubbed her back in a slow circle before gently belting her into the car. He smoothed straggly pieces of hair back from her face after she had sunk down towards the center console with Lord Ted once again acting as the ultimate pillow.

"Do you think he'll stay." He asked Ellen in a low whisper before she got into the driver's seat. A multitude of emotions crossed her face before she answered and her reply wasn't satisfying to either of them.

"I hope so. But I don't know."

Steve sighed before admitting what Danny had suggested. "I'll make some calls. Mike's got some decent credentials." She smiled then. A large genuine smile that earned him a rib-crunching hug.

"Thank you. Regardless of what Mike decides, I know he would appreciate the help." He and Grace waved once as the two drove away. Steve then took Grace's hand and aimed her for his sister's old bedroom.

"Can you manage or do you need help." He folded his arms across his chest as he smiled down at her. She was evidently wide-awake and still full of energy despite the scary event in the water. She had already kissed her father good night and so Grace shrugged before skipping off with much too much energy.

"I'm good, Uncle Steve! Good night!"

"Night, Gracie." He smirked as she ran off without a trace of a limp to change into pajamas knowing that she'd probably fall asleep too as soon as her head hit a pillow. His next and last conquest to master was getting his partner out of the lounge chair that he had melted into. Partially on his right side, Danny had his left hand loosely draped across his chest as if it still ached and Steve frowned even though he was obviously sleeping.

"Danny. Time to go in." As expected, there was zero response and Steve sucked in a lungful of air as he patiently surveyed the slumbering shape. He had no choice unless he were to leave Danny sleeping outside on the lanai. He almost did too, until he saw the lightning in the distance. Once he smelled the rain on the wind, Steve used sheer determination to physically pull and push Danny into a sitting position.

"Sit. Don't move." The muffled complaining was completely unintelligible as Danny rocked awkwardly on the edge of the chair. Planning his next move, Steve leaned down and grabbed Danny's right arm. "Ready?"

Unfocused eyes stared directly into his face while the badly slurred question made him laugh. "Hmm? For .. what?"

"Wrong answer, Danno." Using two hands, he heaved his partner up to his feet. "Stand up."

"Up." Resorting to one word commands, Steve heaved Danny to the vertical and before he could lose any initial momentum, started moving. "Walk. Let's go, turn and walk, Danno."

"Don't talk to me about laying off the donuts, buddy."

He was panting heavily by the time he got Danny to the spare bedroom and finally under the covers. The pain medication mimicked what Ponch had given Danny while in the ICU and he'd only been using it as needed. That mostly meant at night and before going to bed since it made him - according to Danny - a very happy zombie.

Blotting his sweaty forehead with his sleeve, Steve agreed wholeheartedly with the description. He would undoubtedly wake more well rested versus having stayed on a webbed lounge chair, but Danny lay exactly as Steve had pushed him into the bed. On his right side as per doctor's orders was as much as Steve dared hope for as the happy snoring rose up from the depths of the deep blankets.

"Good night, Danny." Plunging the room into darkness, Steve made for his own bedroom without even attempting to stifle his yawn. On the way, he peeked in on Grace who was sprawled on her stomach across the bed and sleeping soundly despite the coming storm. Steve had a content smile on his face as flashes of lightning lit his way down the hallway.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50**

Ellen was making tea in the kitchen with the family travel calendar spread open on the large round table when she heard the soft knock on her front door. Nearing two o'clock in the morning, she and Rebecca had stayed later than anticipated to make sure that Danny and Grace were both alright. Becca had fallen asleep in the car on the way home and had barely walked herself under the covers in the spare bedroom. But Ellen couldn't sleep after tossing and turning for a few hours and once the storm had blown over the house, she had finally given up.

The rain had stopped fairly quickly and only distant thunder could be heard as it moved across the island. The knock was extremely unexpected though and she was leery to answer the door - first sneaking through the dark hallway to the home office window that would give her an unobstructed view of the front steps. She gasped when she recognized her husband's silhouette in the darkness with his brother standing a few paces behind holding a large duffel bag.

Ellen made her way back and thumbed on the porch light before opening the door to pounce happily on both men. Ponch's huge grin was even larger than Mike's as he picked her up to swing her around with a quiet chuckle. Her whisper was excited and almost too loud as she hugged him back.

"Your both almost four days early? Where did you really call Becca from then?"

Ponch's eyes were bloodshot and he was rumpled from a long day of travel with Mike not looking as if he fared much better. "San Diego. It was hard to keep this a surprise."

She pulled them in through the door and then to the kitchen. "Miss me? Is that why you're still up so late? We saw the light and knocked because we didn't want to scare you." Ponch was laughing softly as he hugged Ellen again. Mike though was nearly dead on his feet and Ponch changed direction to tug his brother towards the fourth bedroom in the rambling ranch.

"This guy needs to get to bed before he keels over." Taking the duffel bag, Ellen agreed as she walked ahead to the bedroom to pull down covers and plump up pillows. However, Mike objected as he needed his own detour of sorts. Hugging Ellen to himself he pointed towards the smaller guest bedroom.

"How's Rebecca? Has she really been okay?"

"She's great, Mike. Fantastic. Sound asleep after a long day playing." But he was desperate to see with his own eyes, so Ponch and Ellen hung back as he quietly opened the door. Easing in, Mike fixed the blankets Becca had once again managed to kick off to the floor.

He was almost startled by the changes more than a week's worth of time had made in the little girl. His first reunion had been in the hospital where she'd been so tiny and pale. Her cheeks had been blotchy with feverish tears and she'd been a tight ball of distrustful tension. Now she was completely different. A small smile curved her lips and she had a healthy, rosy hue to her entire complexion. Her long black hair lay loose and shiny on the pillows with her chin pillowed by the knuckles of her right hand. Daring to touch her, Mike placed a light kiss on her cheek before sneaking out again.

"She's beautiful." Ponch met his relieved words head on with a proud, comfortable smile of his own. They had agreed to wait until the next day to tell both Ellen and Rebecca the additional good news so Ponch gave him a friendly push back towards his room.

"Sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." Mike grinned as he held his arms out to Ellen.

"It is a big day." It was almost too cryptic and Ponch cleared his throat softly as Ellen looked quizzically from one to the other. Giving his sister-in-law a huge hug, he whispered in her ear his truly heartfelt thanks. "Thank you. For everything you're doing. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you."

Ellen didn't need to say anything as Mike smiled and offered her a quick kiss on the nose. "A real bed is going to be a treat. Good night, sis."

Pulling her along, Ponch and Ellen disappeared to the master bedroom. "So are you going to tell me about this big day?" Ellen whispered cautiously as soon as their door closed; she had her biggest hopes in mind which Ponch was well aware of, but he refused to say more.

"Nope." The reply was too simple and only sparked her interest. She watched as his unkempt travel shirt was balled up and tossed into a corner.

"Not even a hint?" She put her hands on her hips to mockingly threaten him but he only shrugged with a queer smile. Each shoe was sloppily kicked off; one nearly across the room to settle by the armoire doors.

"Nope."

"But Alphonse." Usually the use of his given first name would evaporate any of his resolve but Ponch stuck to his guns as he shed his rumpled slacks for comfortable sleep pants. Her frustrated plea only made him shrug happily as he hit the light-switch off.

"Alphonse .. just a tiny hint."

"Nope." In the darkness, a loud resounding kiss sounded as he blindly found her temple. The bed creaked as his large body twisted and turned into a comfortable position. His voice was muffled and she gasped at his obvious and very intentional evasion.

"Good night, dear."

"Alphonse!" The sound of the hard painful slap on his bare shoulder echoed next in the dark room. His over-tired giggled response earned him a second annoyed slap before Ellen began to laugh, too. Within seconds, the man was snoring and she laughed again at the futility of it all; he had long ago trained himself to fall asleep at the drop of a hat and almost anywhere. Eventually, she fell asleep peacefully rocked up against his broad back, lulled to sleep by his reassuring presence.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **one final thanks to JazzieG, CinderH and Synbou who have all been such an awesome help with this story. Each caught major holes, gaps and helped with the plot. PHEW! And of course, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review and drop me a note. I'm very happy you liked this and hope you like this ending too.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50**

**Chapter 22**

The next morning, everyone slept in. Including Rebecca who herself had a busy day in the sun just the day before. The first person to wake up was Ellen and she was shocked to see it nearly nine o'clock. The sky was still dark as another storm threatened to once again drench the island in rain and was the likely reason everyone had been encouraged to stay hidden under the covers. The house was utterly silent and she did a rapid walk-through counting heads before making coffee in the kitchen. She grinned when she realized that there was no evidence lingering anywhere that Mike and Ponch had arrived home in the wee hours of the morning.

A few minutes later, a still drowsy-eyed Becca wandered into the kitchen. She woke slowly most mornings and wasn't much for eating breakfast or even talking right away so Ellen only poured her a glass of juice at the table. "Good morning, sleepy-head."

"Good morning." Becca was barely awake as she stood silently in the middle of the kitchen before pulling a chair out from the table. Ellen approved of the powder blue pajamas her niece had chosen to wear from the new pile her father had bought. She was learning to steal things for the laundry when Becca wasn't looking to entice the child to choose another article of clothing to wear. The light blue color was pretty against her tan and long black hair; Mike had done another good job selecting just the right thing.

The family travel calendar was still opened and Ellen turned the well-worn piece of paper around to face her niece. There was a large shadowed movement in the hallway and Ellen had to do her best not to give Mike away.

"What are they doing now?" Becca got on her knees while on the chair to lean over the paper. The black magic marker was on the table and before answering, she put a big dark X through the prior day. Ellen patiently watched the ritual. However, Becca frowned because she wasn't entirely sure.

"I think they could just be done with lunch or at a meeting with the apartment manager." Ellen found herself not liking the latter part of that update and she abruptly turned to the coffee pot to fill her mug. Behind her, Becca was glancing at the clock. Her smile was happy as she read down the list.

"Daddy is supposed to call in thirty minutes though."

Mike had taken up a not so casual stance in the hallway as he watched his daughter read through the day's original plans. He was trying to control his excitement while smiling from ear to ear and almost chuckled at her diligent and very serious time check. When she saw him in the hallway, Ellen had to bite her lip while trying not to laugh as Becca sat back down to drink her juice. He mimed using his phone that very second and she quickly shook her head to disagree. Her cell phone was in her purse and that was in the master bedroom. There would be no way to easily try that game with her father in the house.

"What would you like to do today? I may have to run into work to check on a few things. But I won't be long, so you can tag along." Ellen was beginning to have real difficulty keeping a straight face as Ponch showed up discreetly behind his brother and waggled his fingers in her direction. They both needed hours more rest, but wanted to announce their homecoming even faster.

Becca made a funny face. Her only concern was being able to answer the pending phone call. "I dunno. It looks like it's going to rain anyway."

"I have an idea. How about a visit to the pet store for a new bunny?" Mike's deep voice startled her and Becca nearly spilled her juice as she lurched off the chair. Wide-eyed, she stared at him in the hallway, saw her Uncle, and simply burst into tears. Settling both hands on each shoulder, Ellen shushed her as Becca backed up into her legs.

"It's okay. Your daddy came home really early this morning to surprise you!"

And then Mike was striding forward to scoop her up in one fast motion. "Oh, no no no!" She strangled him with legs and arms as her sobs deepened in intensity. "This was supposed to be a surprise not something to make you cry!"

He was smiling as she pushed back in his arms to get a look at his face. He used his fingers to tuck her own hair back behind her ears and then the side of his hand to wipe her tears away before planting a kiss in the middle of her forehead.

"You're back." Becca's voice was full of tears as she fisted both sides of his t-shirt. Her face was dark and almost angry. Mike smiled happily at the obvious mostly embarrassed reaction which made him plant another kiss on each wet cheek. "How did you get back so fast, Daddy?"

"Uncle Ponch and I wanted to surprise you. But since you're so mad, we could leave again if you want and come back in - what now - three more days?" She made a distinctly annoyed face at that ridiculous idea before throttling him in a hug again.

"No. That's dumb." Ponch laughed out loud at the no-nonsense, flat reply. Ellen had to join at that point because Rebecca was so seriously adamant. "Why would you do that?" Her attitude was entirely _all Mike_ and Ponch shared a happy look with Ellen.

"I agree, that would be totally dumb." Becca wiped her face as her Uncle laughed heartily at her wry, self-conscious tear-stained grin. "You look funny, sprite!"

"You scared me." She was still grinning but her tone was almost defensive which made him only laugh harder. Her eyes were serious shining images of her father's most aggravated expression and he couldn't help the proud smirk.

"You are your father's daughter. Come give me a hug; my arms are woefully empty." Holding his hands out, she dove across the short distance to him.

"Breakfast out and then we can talk about this ridiculous idea your father has about a new rabbit." Ponch wiped the remaining tears from her face as he set her on her feet.

"They're abominable little creatures you know." He faked a shudder as Becca giggled. "Just terrible furry, demonic things. Why EVER would you want one?"

"Fiona." The announcement was made as Becca ran off down the hallway to her room to change. "My rabbit's name is Fiona!"

"It's named already? We haven't even picked it out yet!" Ponch aimed a dagger-like stare in his brother's direction. "This is entirely your fault."

"I could actually blame this on you, too." Mike shrugged as he followed in Becca's wake before giving Ponch a devilish grin. "You do realize that little Miss Fiona will have to live here. I can't exactly keep a rabbit in an apartment or a condo."

Ponch and Ellen's faces dropped in shock for entirely different reasons. While he certainly didn't want to keep the small furry creature in his yard, Ponch felt the small shudder run through Ellen's body. Smiling warmly, he cupped her cheeks in both hands as he clarified Mike's words.

"Ellen, he's staying. They're both staying." She stared at him in total disbelief before bursting into tears herself. "Plus this damned rabbit now."

Her tears escalated as she stared at him in shock. "Ellen! Oh, good grief!"

Throwing his hands up in the air as more sobs filled the kitchen, he tried to pull her into a hug but she completey resisted his attempts. " Not you too!"

Ponch laughed loudly as he finally anchored her tightly into his chest and then winced as she slapped his shoulder hard through her happy sobs. She managed to find exactly the same spot from much earlier that morning and he released her to rub at the smarting sting. She raised the flat of her hand again and he ducked away to stumble into the kitchen table.

Crying and laughing at the same time, Ellen continued to pummel his arm. "I hate you! You're awful!"

"Ow! Stop!" Her last slap was weak as she fell into his hug and he roared with laughter. "Fine, okay. Yes, I deserved that!"

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50**

After breakfast, the general plan was to return to the house while Ellen ran to the hospital. But once Mike read the offer letter out loud, they all had to convince Becca over and over that Mike's job would allow them to stay right where they were.

"We're staying?" Becca was stunned as they explained what the letter really meant to her father's job. "Here? We can live here with Aunt Ellen and Uncle Ponch?"

"Well, in our own place but very nearby. The man I work for is setting us up in what's called a corporate apartment and I got something called a signing bonus so we have even have some money to help us get settled. Or if I want, I can get a small house and not use the apartment." Mike could easily see that Becca had no idea what he was talking about and he smiled reassuringly at her.

Trying something more simple, he got to the main point and she hung on every word. "Yes, we can stay. Either in an apartment downtown or maybe even a small house. But we are staying."

She had never thought that could be possible. She always assumed that they would leave because that was just the way it had to be and now her father was telling her something quite special. "I can go to school here?"

Ellen covered her small hand with her own. "Are you happy? Do you want to stay?"

Only able to nod, Becca was speechless as she stared at her father, Uncle and then her Aunt. It was definitely real and for the first time, someone wanted to know if she agreed. Still not quite believing her luck, she whispered it again just to be sure. "Can we really?"

Mike waved the letter in the air over the table. They had gone to a cozy family restaurant and polished off an enormous breakfast while the rain pounded heavily on the roof. "Yes. We can and we are. So yes, you can go to school here, see Grace whenever you want, make more friends and not worry about anything ever again."

She slumped dramatically back in her chair with a floaty feeling in her stomach that made her smile. Her Aunt was sitting closest to her and Becca moved off her chair to stand next to her. Ellen had happy tears in her eyes as she drew the little girl into her arms. Becca closed her eyes as she leaned her cheek on her Aunt's shoulder before wrapping her arms around her neck.

She loved her Aunt and had been scared about having to move so far away; she wouldn't need to miss her now because she could see her almost every day. She began to laugh as she realized that was very true and she pulled back to look directly at her Aunt in awe.

"I can see you every day. We can do things like you said." She whispered it softly and just so Ellen could hear. "It's really okay."

Ellen was stunned and looked up in shock at Ponch and then to Mike. She knew how she felt towards the little girl but hadn't actually known that Becca felt the same way. She had never guessed that Rebecca had been petrified to say it out loud because it was dangerous for her to feel comfortable or grow attached. Ellen felt a pang of sadness for her niece for her terrible past where things simply had changed too much and she hadn't dared form a loving attachment.

Stroking her hair, Ellen leaned down and put all the love and security she could into every single word. "You bet every single day. Whenever you want, Becca. Everyone will always be here for you."

The men had guessed what was going on and their dual happy smiles broadened as Ellen pulled Becca up onto her lap. Mike could only smile happily at Ponch's pleased expression.

"I'd like to get something for Uncle Steve and Uncle Danny." Her face reddened shyly. Becca didn't quite know how to express herself as she played with her fingers. "Can we get them something?"

Mike seconded the suggestion quickly. Without Danny or Steve, his little girl might not be sitting so happily in his sister-in-law's arms directly across from him.

"Absolutely! I think that is a wonderful idea, Becca." She beamed at all of them as she cuddled into her Aunt's arms. "We can pick something out today."

"Fiona first though?" Her uncle's disgusted grumpy sound from the opposite side of the table made her giggle again as he hung his head low in defeat.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50**

Steve left Danny and Grace still sleeping to run to the office to get a read-out from their new friend, Special Agent Jim Marcus plus both Chin and Kono. With his condition stabilized, Frank Curtis had been moved out of the ICU and the FBI was now making plans to return him to Vegas for further processing. Without a doubt, everyone was happy to see him leave the island.

Marcus was extremely pleased and refused to discuss Doctor Ramirez's reaction in the emergency room that day. "Water under the bridge. It never happened as far as I'm concerned."

The audible sigh of relief from Steve made the FBI agent smile as he clapped a friendly hand to his back. "It's been a pleasure meeting and working with all of you. I'm on the escort detail back to Vegas with Curtis and his man with the busted leg. Both were cleared for travel. We leave in three hours so I need to go. Be assured though, that he'll never see the light of day again and we've already processed the rest of his cohorts. Each will get their just-due."

Marcus left a much relieved team at that point as the last of their major concerns was put to rest. However, Steve's face was concerned as he looked from Chin to Kono.

"How's the teenager doing? Do we know who she is yet?" Steve hadn't received an update on the nameless girl in days. There had been distressingly little to go on and the last he had heard, his own team along with HPD had continued to come up empty on identifying her.

Kono smiled now though and tapped around the smart table to show a family picture of five; one was evidently the teenager just a few years earlier. "She woke two days ago and was coherent enough to say her full name and give a fairly decent statement to the FBI. Stacey Akanu ran away just a few weeks ago to stay with a bad news boyfriend against her family's wishes."

The home information that Kono pulled up next was for a local island and Steve made a surprised sound. "Her family lives on Niihau, so she didn't go far."

"Far enough and way out of her element." Chin said bitterly. "She's still in ICU but we're hearing she could be moved to a private room sometime over the next few days."

"And her family? What do they have to say about all of this?" Steve asked.

"They came immediately and haven't left the ICU since we notified them. The hospital has set them up with resources for counseling and family services to help get them through this."

Kono sighed with some relief. "I think Stacey may have learned a harsh lesson. The boyfriend up and left her four days after getting to Honolulu. She tried to stay on her own and fell in quickly with the wrong crowd through his initial introductions. It was a series of very bad decisions and being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"She was at the right place for Frank Curtis though. Damned good thing Kamekona had that lead for us." Chin complimented their friend and then aimed a finger at Steve. "And a damned good thing that you insisted we get back onto that boat for another sweep."

"It was too close." Steve added as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Too close for every innocent person affected by this guy and the ex-Ms. Joanna Pearce."

"How are things going with the Ramirez family at this point?" Chin smiled when he changed the subject and saw Steve's face immediately soften regarding any reference to the Rebecca.

"I guess when Mike gets back, they're going to leave and pick up the pieces of their life again in Virginia?" His voice faded as Steve shook his head about another possibility.

"Look's like it but Danny's got grand ideas to find Mike a job here, locally. Some ploy that he and Ellen are hatching. I'm going to make a few calls and 'troll' as Danny put it to see if I can get any job leads for him." Chin nodded in approval and then frowned; Kono was already staring at him in a stunned silence.

"Wait a minute. _Our Danny Williams_ suggested that a mainlander stay here? A single father, I might add?" Chin was stunned as Steve started to chuckle about the odd manner of fate.

"Danny's called Stan Edwards, too." Steve remarked dryly as he watched the surprise grow on both Chin and Kono's faces.

"Are you sure he feels okay?" Kono's eyes were playful as she started to laugh. "Maybe we got the wrong Danny back from TAMC or the zombie-meds have him confused."

The three grinned at the next obvious realization that despite the complaining, whining and occasional contrived rant, their friend was finally acclimated and probably even very content with his home and island Ohana. Steve laughed loudly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Trust me, it's the right Danny! However, this does make sense with Mike's background. Besides Ponch and Ellen, I guess he and Becca have a few folks who would greatly prefer that they hang around here." He being one of them, and Steve smiled warmly after making that very point.

"How's the arm?" Kono was motioning towards Steve's bicep where she could now see the healing mark. He smiled widely, rotating his entire arm to show off how much it had fully healed.

"It's fine. No problem whatsoever." Before they asked, Steve brought them up to speed on Danny and the excitement with Grace just the evening before.

Chin sighed deeply before looking worriedly at Steve for confirmation. "Danny was really fine after that? That must have just about done him in when Grace got sacked."

"He handled it surprisingly well in front of her. He did have some issues from that damned injury but Ellen said he'd be okay." Steve acknowledged how hard Danny had fought to stay in complete control so Grace wouldn't be even more frightened. He thought about Danny's near collapse afterwards though, and shut down for a moment with a deep settling sigh. Danny's childhood friend from Jersey who had drowned was a constant in his friend's mind and yet, he tried constantly for Grace's sake.

Steve chuffed a quiet sound under his breath before offering his team more. What he said was the truth and just enough to satisfy any remaining curiosity. "He did the right thing - as always - and then Ellen compounded it. Grace is fine and probably ready to go for another swim again today."

"Yeah, but not today." Kono laughed and then looked at the ceiling as the thunder echoed for yet another rainy day. "He must be happy about this!"

The answering smirk on Steve's face agreed to that sentiment. "I left them both sleeping with a note on the table to ransack whatever they wanted in the fridge. It's a very good day to sleep in."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50**

Danny watched curiously as Steve first turned his head to the left and then the right. They were at the Ramirez house for yet another quick impromptu barbecue to celebrate Ponch and Mike's early return. This time, the gathering was smaller and very specific for only the closest of friends. After the grand announcement that Mike and Becca would be staying because he had found a local position, Steve had crumpled up his job leads into a small paper ball. With one toss, it wound up happily burned to a crisp in the grill.

At the time, he and Danny were grinning foolishly at the news and Becca had thrown herself into Steve's arms with a happy shout. Minutes later, he and Danny were almost embarrassed to be opening gifts. Steve's gift was already safely stowed in his truck. Since photographs were special to Rebecca, she had pulled her family into the mall photo shop. The end results were a series of first time family pictures with Rebecca in each and every one.

The one she picked for Steve was of her and Lord Ted with a sunset colored backdrop. The frame was a stunning piece of embossed silver and he was overwhelmed by their thoughtfulness. Danny also received a photograph in an identical frame. However, what she and Mike selected for him was a picture of her and her father together. A perfect gift from a father and daughter to another loving pair. Each gift was specially selected and would wind up on their respective desk at work.

Ponch kept an eye on his brother as each man opened their colorfully wrapped presents. Their genuine joy seemed to be keeping Mike in check as they warmly thanked him and Rebecca. He recognized the lingering pain but was pleased to see Mike coping better than he had been just the day before. Paging through the digital images at the photo shop had become difficult for Mike and he had unexpectedly excused himself in a vain attempt to get outside for air. Ponch had worriedly chased him down finding him at the top of the open-air alley with his hands on his knees.

"_Amy should be here. How did this happen and get so out of hand?"_ He croaked it out in a mad rush against a rising feeling of nausea as Ponch rubbed his back. They had stayed outside for a long time in an effort to get Mike back in control of his emotions. Since then, Ponch had stayed watchful as years of anxiety continued to push and pull at his brother. He had faith that things would work out over time and having Mike local would only help that healing process happen faster. It also offered even more validation for the family to stick strongly together.

However, now Steve was frowning, almost as if deep in thought as he puzzled out whatever it was he was attempting to decipher, define or understand. When his head stayed cocked completely to the right as if trying to look upside down at his target, Danny had enough of the antics. Excusing himself from where he sat talking to Ellen, he wandered to where Steve was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing? You look ridiculous."

"Hmm." The monotone sound barely made it out of Steve's chest as he continued to study whatever it was that was so terribly interesting. Danny groaned as he followed Steve's gaze. The girls had been playing with Fiona and Mrs. Hoppy in the portable caged play area that Danny had borrowed from Rachel for the weekend. With another barbecue well in progress and a new bunny to entertain as part of the package, it was obvious that Mrs. Hoppy was required to attend once more to meet _'her new BFF'_ as Grace put it.

"Do you have a problem with Fiona now?" Danny grinned and took a sip from his beer as Steve's frown only deepened. Fiona was a beautiful chocolate color and had seemingly fallen in love with her new BFF upon sight. Mrs. Hoppy was equally entranced and the girls had just left them alone to have something to eat on the patio. The two rabbits seemed to be bounding around quite happily in the safety of their grassy enclosure.

"No, but you and Mike just may have one .. or a few more." Confused, Danny watched as Steve's head completely turned the other way. A grin spread across his face and he stopped watching the bunnies to grasp Danny's shoulder warmly.

"Looks to me like you're both going to be _grandpas_ this time, buddy."

Danny literally spat the beer out he'd just taken a mouthful of as Steve gave him a friendly one-armed hug that somehow reeked of sarcasm. "Me-thinks Mikey Ramirez went to the wrong pet store for Fiona because that little lady has a few extra parts. And by the looks of things, she sure knows how to use them."

Steve leered evilly at him as he clinked the neck of his Longboard to Danny's before offering a new name suggestion. "Finster, maybe?"

_**~ End ~**_


End file.
